Dear Sister
by benova13
Summary: Sarena and her sister Valerie reconnect after Val's ten year incarceration comes to a end. Past feelings of jealousy and envy resurface as Val moves into the home leading for her to unleash all kinds of drama. Sarena has secrets of her own, playing into Val's plan to ruin what Sarena worked so hard for. Will Val succeed? Or will Sarena and Joe's love be strong enough to hold on?
1. Prologue

_Welcome back!_

_This is the final story in the Reigns/Holloway saga. If you are new to the saga, I suggest you read the following first: **Carried Away, He Reigns Over Me, Breakup to Makeup, Baby Steps, Onto the Honeymoon Parts 1 and 2, Holiday Cheer Parts 1 and 2, Obsessional Sabotage, Long Overdue, and Night Time Medicine. **_

_Of course, there is a trailer video courtesy of my bestie, who is wonderful and puts up with my endless calls and chatter and emails. She deserves so much more credit, and she drives this story so much, giving me suggestions when I'm at a dead stop, and tells me what I need to hear. Of course the video is located on YouTube, look up rayahunter and the title is "Preview Trailer for Dear Sister by benova13 on ff net". _

_Many thanks as well to my readers for supporting my Jarena stories, and keeping this thing going for so long. Thank you to CFierce116 for all our daily conversations, whether we give each other suggestions, just bitch it out, or endless teasing with pix and gifs. Lastly, put on your seatbelts, because we're going for a RIDE. ENJOY. benova13_

Dear Sister  
>Prologue<p>

It had been a crazy couple of months. Since Sarena's sister Valerie was released from prison, it was time for Sarena to visit that part of her past. Sarena had been so busy with the kids that she completely forgot about it in the first place. Now that Valerie was home, confronting her past continued to nag at her. Sarena wasn't sure if she was even ready.

Of course, when she and Joe first started dating, she mentioned Valerie to him, but remained mum on the subject otherwise. It hurt Sarena to talk about her sister; at one time they were very close. They were inseparable growing up, and nothing could tear them apart. Of course there was sibling rivalry, but for the most part, both sisters were tight. Then once Sarena acted on her dream to wrestle, Valerie got jealous of her. Valerie was the oldest, and loathed the fact that Sarena would get constant attention. It was normal growing up, but Valerie's envy caused her jealousy to escalate. She would tag along with Sarena to the shows, even decided to start training and get in on the Indy scene. She wanted that same adoration that Sarena would get.

For awhile there, Valerie and Sarena would become close once more, as wrestling brought them together. Wrestling was weird like that. But being that she had a big heart, Sarena let Valerie in once more. Sarena would help her get better, and gave countless advice as they traveled the southeast, trying to make it big. It seemed the jealousy and envy subsided. That started to change though when they met Macks.

Macks was one of the wrestlers they met in South Carolina. He was popular in the west side of SC, and made promises to the sisters. More so Valerie then Sarena. The world was theirs if they wanted it. He would take care of them, they could do whatever they wanted. Macks was very persuasive and manipulative. The girls didn't find that out until after the fact. Macks was also a dope boy with an affinity for crack-cocaine. It was one of Sarena's biggest regrets in her life, and one thing she had never told Joe. The sisters became addicted to the drugs and after an emergency trip to the hospital, Sarena made herself stop doing drugs. Valerie, however couldn't quit. She and Macks started dating before the overdose, against Sarena's protests, and from there, things got really bad.

Macks was abusive, and it showed through the bruises that were constantly left on Valerie's body. Valerie would tell Sarena to stay out of her business, that she was fine. Valerie took the blame for a lot of things that he had done, whether he had a bad wrestling match or just didn't show up. Sarena always felt like Valerie was self-destructive with Macks.

After Sarena got out of the hospital, she worked on getting better. She lived with her mom for a few months until a opportunity to wrestle in Japan came up. In the meantime, Valerie stayed in South Carolina with Macks, deciding to stop wrestling and help Macks out with his "business". When Sarena broke the news of Japan to her, Valerie went livid, calling her sister a "sellout", and stopped talking to her. In reality, Valerie took out her frustration out on her sister, because she couldn't even make it to Sarena's level when it come to wrestling. That was how Sarena felt, anyway.

It broke Sarena's heart to no end, and from there, Sarena just focused on herself. Sarena's Japan tour was six months, and when that six months ended, she came home to find out Valerie and Macks were busted somewhere on the Atlantic coast. They had gotten busted during a traffic stop and were courted off to the local jail somewhere near Virginia Beach. From there Valerie was taken back to South Carolina where she was tried with Macks, and ended up spending ten years in federal prison at Florida State.

To take her mind off of it, Sarena kept busy in Florida in the Indy scene there. That was when Sarena heard about FCW from a local worker in Orlando. She managed to get contact information and found out when they were doing tryouts and prepared herself to get there. The first tryout, they told Sarena she was too big, and that she wasn't what they were looking for. That motivated her to do better and get in better shape. Sarena knew she put on a little bit of weight after Valerie's bust. She changed her workout and her diet with a six month time period, as they only held tryouts twice a year.

Her second tryout got her in FCW, and from there Sarena's life fell into place. She fulfilled her dreams and found love within Joe. Now retired from the ring, Sarena was at her happiest with her husband and three children whom she would give her life for. Sarena wasn't sure if she was going to train at the performance center full time again, but she was always ready for a guest spot should WWE call her up. Her main focus right now was being a mom and a wife.

Lately Sarena's time went from the kids to looking for a new house. Joe had been adamant about needing more space, and renovation was not the way to go, being Raj was just a baby. Joe was also wanting to go ahead and have more children, which Sarena kept putting off. Raj was only five months old, and Sarena was not ready to handle two babies. Brandon and Rinoa was almost too much, as she battled post partum with them, and she was doing fine this time around with just Raj. That was the excuse she told Joe.

"Um, Earth to Sarena!" Alicia said, waving her hand in front of her.

"Huh? Oh, yea, sorry." Sarena picked up the menu and looked over it quickly before telling the waitress what she wanted.

Sarena had been in deep thought the past couple of weeks. She had only seen Valerie once since she had been home, and both Valerie and her mother had been harping for her to visit since. Sarena was always busy and told them she would try soon. When in reality, she wasn't ready to get close again. It hurt too much. So no, Sarena wasn't ready to visit that part of her past.

Alicia had noticed Sarena had been stressed and decided to get her out and about for lunch and some shopping with Danielle and Raj. They were overdue for a playdate too. Danielle was almost 7 months old now, and was babbling. Raj just did some babbles here and there.

"Girl, we got to catch up. You got your hair appointment next week when Joe is home right?" She asked Sarena.

"Yea." Sarena said, taking a sip of lemonade. "I got alot on my mind. We're looking for a house, and then I have yet to tell Joe of my surgery."

"What? That man doesn't know you got your tubes tied? You're still waiting to tell him?" Alicia asked.

Sarena shook her head. "No. It was a last minute decision and we never talked about more kids. I figured it didn't hurt. But as soon as Raj was home he kept gushing about wanting more children. It was worse after the family reunion on the 4th. I feel horrible, and I'm scared to say something."

"He is going to be pissed at you."

"Its my body." Sarena tried to blow Alicia off.

"Its your body but this is your marriage girl! Ultimately its your decision, but Joe has a right to know, Sarena. You shouldn't have did that to him."

Sarena bit her lip to keep from crying. "I'm not ready. I can't tell him. Not yet. I'll just put it off and keep doing pregnancy tests. Maybe I'll just get them undone and not say anything. I'll have to do it when they are overseas."

Alicia shook her head. "You're asking for it."

Sarena took a deep breath in acknowledgement. It was about to be a wild ride.


	2. Chapter 1

**_T_****_hank you guys for the support! I'm so glad you enjoyed the trailer too..._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the story other than the original characters. I write for enjoyment not for profit.**_

Dear Sister  
>Chapter 1<p>

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Anoa'i! You just bought a house!"

The realtor passed the keys over to the couple, who were beyond ecstatic. They just closed on the perfect home they found for their growing family. It was a 6 bedroom, 4 bath, 2 half-bath house that had a large front and back yard in addition to a river in the suburbs they were living at. Sarena gave in to Joe's demand to find a bigger house and if she didn't say so herself, she did a good job finding a new home.

Joe kissed his wife as she passed him the keys. They shook hands with the realtor, seller, lawyer and loan department head before going on their way. The kids were still in school and they decided not to tell the kids until right before they had to move. They a fall break due in a couple weeks, and they were going to see their uncle with Maw Maw and Paw Paw while Sarena and Joe moved everything over to the new home.

They pulled up to the house, aqua blue in color with white trim. It was a modern home, which Sarena was almost against but once she looked at the house online and saw there was traditional detail and that they were on the water she fell in love with it. When their realtor showed the house, Sarena didn't want to leave.

Walking in, it was just as beautiful as the day she saw it. Sarena took a look around, seeing that the furniture was still there from staging. It turned out that the furniture was included in the house, which meant the couple would either have to exchange the new furniture or sell their current furniture. That was the purpose of coming to the house. Sarena wanted to go through and make a list of what she wanted to get rid of.

"I wanna go to the kitchen first. The black appliances have to go. I want stainless steel." She said walking straight ahead.

"We exchange those right?" Joe asked.

"Yea, Josh gave us the number to the appliance store and for Cindy, who staged the house. She has her own company." Sarena confirmed. "Could you call the store and make arrangements? We should go there before the twins get out of school. We got three or so hours."

Joe sighed as he pulled his phone out. This was his only day off this week, and he knew that Sarena would have him be at her beck and call with this house. He knew he asked for it, Joe just didn't expect all this work this time. He watched as Sarena walked to the living room and inspected the furniture in there. He placed the call and waited patiently for his wife to go through the house.

"Sweetheart?" He asked.

"You can come up here. I need your opinion."

Coming upstairs, he walked in to what would be Brandon's bedroom and smirked as he saw nothing but Sarena's backside as she was bent over checking the bed out. Right then, he had a plan.

Going through the upstairs, they decided to keep the furniture in the bedrooms except for theirs. Sarena didn't like the bed they had in the master bedroom. Plus, their bed was in excellent shape. Sarena preferred her pillowtop mattress, which was soft and comfortable.

"Well I figured as much as we have sex, we would need a new bed." Joe half-joked.

"Nonsense! Our bed is fine." Sarena said, not catching on.

"Oh yea? Wanna test the bed out?" He raised his eyebrows as he pulled Sarena to his body.

"Joseph, you can't be serious." Sarena blushed at him as his hands roamed the side of her curvy body. "This isn't even our stuff!"

"Well baby, we just signed the papers a little while ago. I believe it is..." He murmured as he placed open mouthed kisses on her neck and towards her slight cleavage. "Daddy wants to take a break..."

_Couple hours later_

"I hate you." Sarena said as they got back in the SUV. They were now running late, and the twins were due out of school in a hour.

"My, my that's a far cry from 'fuck me harder daddy!'" Joe laughed as he put his seatbelt on.

Sarena stared straight ahead, not giving him any leniency.

"Come on baby! Daddy took care of you, and you know you loved every minute of it."

"But we need to take care of other stuff."

"God, Sarena, seriously?" Joe was baffled. "Knock it off. You're being dramatic."

The couple rode to the store in silence, with Sarena hopping out immediately when he pulled into the parking space at the appliance store. He knew Sarena was flustered at what happened in the new house. Joe just figured she was stressing out over moving everything over and what else goes on with moving. Sighing, Joe followed his wife into the store, which didn't take long at all. They had taken measurements of the appliances beforehand so Sarena could find what she wanted and order them. Within minutes, Sarena picked everything out and had the salesman place the order to have them delivered within the next week.

"Whew, check that off my list." Sarena said as they got in the SUV.

"Are you happy now?" Joe asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry baby, just its overwhelming." She said, looking over at him with her doe eyes.

He sighed in response. "Its my only day off, Sarena, can we just talk about something other then the house?"

"Well we can pick the twins up and cure that problem." She smarted off.

Joe knew it would be a long week after that. The process of moving would be harder then he thought it would be. Pushing the thought away, he focused on the twins as he and Sarena picked them up from school. The twins were going a mile a minute, telling their parents how their day was as they headed to Sarena's mom and dad's house to pick up Raj.

The rest of the day flew by once the family made it home. By the time the twins did their homework, dinner and bathtime happened Joe was exhausted and he found himself packing in a quiet room. Sarena usually would be chatting away with him or have music playing. She was putting Raj to bed, which she was working on getting him on the same sleep schedule as the twins. Joe smiled towards the monitor as he faintly heard Sarena sing a lullaby to Raj. He thought Sarena always had a pretty voice.

Turning up the monitor, Joe's smile got wider as he heard Sarena sing in Samoan tongue. He could hear Raj babbling sleepily as his mother sang to him. After a few minutes he heard Sarena just hum. He figured Raj was falling asleep.

"I love you, baby boy." Joe heard Sarena on the monitor as she kissed him.

Within moments, Sarena came into the bedroom, placing a hand on Joe's bare back and rubbing it softly. She felt bad for getting into it with him earlier. She really did feel overwhelmed with their new home, and she would have to be the one to take care of everything this time. They had three children to think about and it was going to be hard to keep this new home a secret. In the meantime she could pack here and there. She wanted to make calls to Habitat for Humanity and some other places to sell their current furniture, etc. Plus she would have to put this house up for sale.

"Do you need any help?" She asked softly, tracing the waistband of his jeans.

"I got it, sweetheart." Joe said, zipping up his suitcase. "I have a early flight."

"Mm, that's too bad." Sarena said. "I'm really sorry about earlier."

She removed her clothes before coming to bed. A moment later, she stared into her husband's eyes as she let her panties drop to the floor.

"I was hoping that you had a little time to spare so I can show you how sorry I am..."

The next morning Sarena and Joe woke up together, making breakfast for the kids before they had to leave. He wanted to take the twins to school on the way to the airport, so he could spend a few extra minutes with them. Which was fine with Sarena, she had to go to her mom's and visit with her and Valerie. Mainly so her mom could stop asking her about it. Sarena offered a quick hello and that was it yesterday. Her and Joe had just closed on the house and they were arguing, so she was not in the mood to chit chat when she picked Raj up.

Kissing Joe and the twins goodbye, Sarena was able to get a quick shower in before Raj woke up. After she fed him, the two got ready to spend the day with Grandma and Auntie. Sarena got in the SUV with a loud sigh, and put on her brave face to wear the rest of the day. Sarena had planned to be out of there by lunch. That way she could come home, put Raj down for a nap and pack for a little bit before the twins got home from school.

"Sarena!" Kay exclaimed as she walked in. Sarena's hands were full; holding Raj with one arm, and carrying her purse and diaper bag in the other. Valerie took Sarena's belongings from her and placed them on the kitchen counter.

"Hey, sis." Valerie said as she hugged Sarena and gave Raj a kiss as she cradled her nephew.

"Hey."

Kay was going a mile a minute, asking Sarena how things went for her. Sarena didn't talk much the day before. She just wanted to get Raj and get home. Finally when Kay calmed down, Sarena was able to talk.

"Well, we closed yesterday and we had went to the house to look at the furniture to see what we wanted to keep." Sarena said. "Then we went to the appliance store and ordered the appliances I wanted. They're gonna deliver those next week and take the others back."

"Are you planning on giving away anything?" Valerie asked. Sarena rolled her eyes at the question. Valerie was the family scapegoat. Always looking for a handout. Of course she was living with their mom right now, but in due time, Valerie would need to get a job and move out. Some things never changed.

"If it is, it will be to Habitat." Sarena said.

"Oh."

Raj was busy between playing with his grandmother and shaking the rattle that she had given him when they had arrived to the home. Kay was completely oblivious to the fact that the tension in the air was beyond thick and suffocating to the sisters. She was just happy to have both her daughters under the same roof.

"I think I'm gonna go out for a bit. Mom, I'll be back." Valerie stood up and kissed her mother's cheek before taking off.

"Where are you going?" Kay asked.

"I'm gonna go walk."

After she left, Sarena let out a big sigh as if she was holding her breath for the longest time. She was glad she didn't have to deal with Valerie now. She could actually visit with her mother without having to make sure she wasn't setting herself up.

"God, I'm glad she's gone."

"Sarena stop it!" Kay's expression went from pleasant to firm in seconds.

Sarena crossed her arms and stared at the wall in front of her. Various pictures of the sisters and other family photos decorated the wall. It displayed happier times. Sarena's eyes shifted to the family picture of her, Joe and the twins when they were about Raj's age, six or seven months old. Rinoa's smile made the picture; she was sitting in Joe's lap and laughing as the picture was taken. Brandon wasn't smiling, he had more of an amused look on his face. Sarena and Joe were cozied up to each other. The entire family was wearing what Sarena liked to call their "Sunday Best". Dressed up to the T.

"I know you and Val weren't on good terms, honey. But you need to stop guarding yourself with that Berlin wall you have going on." Kay snapped Sarena out of her thoughts.

"This is more then sibling rivalry, Mom." Sarena sighed. "I particularly don't like revisiting my past. Val is my past."

"She is your SISTER." Kay said. "You need to let it go. Prison has did good things for Val. I hate she had to go, and I think she has learned from the mistakes she has made. You have made mistakes too, Sarena. Unfortunately Val didn't learn until it was too late. God has a plan for all of us, honey. I want to be a family again."

Sarena knew her mom was right, but it was clear that she wasn't ready. In addition to moving, this is most likely the reason why her and Joe were arguing. Sarena was taking her frustration out on him and it wasn't fair. Her family with Joe was more important.

"I'm not ready, Mom. I know its been a couple months, but I'm not there and you can't just expect me to let bygones be bygones and be all like 'oh my God, Val, lets make up for lost time and love each other again!'"

"Sarena, you're dramatic."

"Are you serious right now, Mom?" Sarena asked. "She almost cost me MY CAREER!"

"You were nothing when that happened."

"Nothing? NOTHING?" Sarena shouted. "I had that overdose and almost lost my life. No top indy promotion wouldn't book me for months! Val was a cancer in my career and Japan was the chemo I needed to obliterate her from it! I'm glad you think I was nothing, Mom. This nothing bought you this house, that nice fucking car sitting in the garage that my husband and I paid for to add on, and all the mission trips you take is because this nothing...this Nothing called you the day I got signed by Vince and told you that you didn't have to work another day in your life. Please, enlighten me on how I AM NOTHING."

Sarena got up and snatched Raj from her mom, scaring him and causing him to whimper. "I'm going fucking home. Call me when you can realize that I have feelings too. Better yet, just don't fucking call me."

Sarena walked out the door, slamming it shut.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Again, thank you for the reviews! I was going to be mean and not post until Friday, but I'll be nice. Y'all have been good to me, so here's a prize. Warning: Ambrose falls are likely for the next few days. *evil laughter* Do enjoy._**

_**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters in this story. I write for enjoyment not profit.**_

Dear Sister  
>Chapter 2<p>

Sarena's day was ruined after the ill-fated visit to her mom's house. Even after all those years, her mom seemed to be on Valerie's side when it come to the sister rivalry. It wasn't even about attention. Kay seemed to have blinders on when it come to her older sister. Kay always tried to see the good side in everyone, but even when Valerie showed her true colors, Kay still treated her the same.

Raj was upset when they left, and it was the longest ride home. When they got home, Sarena cradled Raj and rocked him until he fell asleep. Sarena laid him down on the couch and gathered the pillows and blankets, surrounding the sleeping baby so he wouldn't fall. While he slept, Sarena grabbed a pan and threw some spaghetti sauce in there and took out some cooked meat she had made over the weekend to throw in there. She seasoned it to her satisfaction and set it on low so when she was ready for it, it was waiting for her.

Sarena then went online and paid a couple of bills, then decided to go on Toys R Us to gather some shopping ideas. Christmas would be in a couple of months, and she wanted to see what the popular toys were so when she had the twins do their lists, she wouldn't be lost. While she was looking it had dawned on her that her and Joe's anniversary was approaching too.

Just then, Sarena's phone chimed, signaling a text from Joe. It had said for her to call him when she got time. Smiling, Sarena dialed his number and he answered immediately.

"How was your visit, Sweetheart?" He asked.

"Shit." Sarena said flatly.

Joe frowned on the other end. Sarena became distant and cold when the subject of her sister popped up. He didn't want to push her, but he didn't want to see this affect her either. He met Valerie when they went for the first visit after her release from prison. She seemed okay, but he could tell that the sisters were far from making up. She and Sarena favored alot, but Valerie was brunette compared to Sarena's red hair. Valerie had a bit of a more provocative style too, seemed less harsh than Sarena. Sarena definitely had the smart mouth out of the two sisters.

"I'm sorry, would you like to Skype with... Daddy tonight? I think I need to take your mind off of things..."

That sentence alone made Sarena's day better. The way Joe said "Daddy" made Sarena's body quiver with need all afternoon. Joe definitely had a plan. When the twins got home, Sarena was distracted for much of the evening. The daily routine of homework, dinner, play time then bed was enough on Sarena's plate. The TV blared between Nickelodeon and Baby First TV. When The Backyardigans was over, Rinoa flipped it over to the other channel so Raj could watch something.

"Alright 'My Gym at Home' with Rajie!" Sarena called out. She and the twins participated with the show as they worked with Raj. Rinoa and Brandon were being silly, doing other moves as Sarena and Raj followed the TV. Sarena and Raj both kept laughing at the twins.

After the 'hip hip hurray' ending, both of the twins wanted Sarena to do that with them too. Sarena tossed each twin up as they shouted 'hip hip, hurray!'. The last toss, Sarena would catch them and give them loads of kisses and tickles. Raj clapped as each twin got showered with Sarena's affection. Nights like this made Sarena love motherhood more than anything.

Once dinner was over, Raj fell asleep first while the twins were in Brandon's room taking turns playing Subway Surfers. Sarena turned his night light on before heading to the kids' bathroom to fill up the tub. Rinoa was playing on the tablet now, so Sarena had Brandon take his bath first.

"Mommy no! I wanna try to get this surfboard!" Brandon whined.

"In the tub now. Or you won't try to get it at all."

Brandon pouted and stomped to the bathroom where Sarena assisted him in getting everything off and having him hop in there. Brandon played with his toys for a few minutes while Sarena texted Joe that she was still tied up with the twins. He had just got to the hotel for the night and said for Sarena to text him when she was ready to Skype.

"Okay Mommy, I'm ready!" Brandon said as he unplugged the tub.

Sarena got him dried off and dressed before sending him off to bed. Rinoa was already trying to zone out, leaning against Brandon's dresser. Sarena shook her daughter awake, making her whine in the process. She made Rinoa go to her room and get her night clothes as she turned off Brandon's lights and read him a quick story before bed. Sarena got Rinoa in for her bath and within minutes of drying off, she was dead to the world. It was a long day indeed and Sarena was exhausted. She just hoped she had the energy to spend some time with Joe. Turning on her laptop, Sarena immediately logged on to begin her usual chat with her husband.

"Hey, honey." Sarena smiled at the screen, which showed Joe in nothing but basketball shorts and his long hair waving around. He had just got out of the shower it looked like.

"Hey sweetheart, you look exhausted." He said, smiling at her.

"Three kids and all of them silly and wound up? Yea."

The two talked for a little bit, making Sarena feel relaxed and comfortable. She missed having time alone with her husband, but with them being busy, adult time wasn't in the cards like it used to be. Any chance she had to spend with Joe, Sarena was on it like white on rice.

While Joe was talking to Sarena, his cell phone rang, indicating it was from WWE. Joe told her to hang loose as he walked away to answer the phone. While waiting, Sarena had an idea. She had just bought a couple of bra and panty sets, and she wore the first new one today.

"Hmm..." She said as she smirked evilly. Sarena typed in that she would be back as well and padded to the bathroom. She stripped her clothing off to reveal a teal blue bra with black lace adorning the top cup of the bra, and matching boyshort panties that had the same lace as the waistband. Sarena brushed her hair and put on some lip gloss for added effect. She cupped her breasts to make sure they looked good in the bra. Taking one last look, she went back to the computer when she saw that Joe hadn't returned yet. Smiling, she knew he would love the surprise.

Sarena was playing with the bows on her bra straps when Joe came back to the screen.

"I swear, they won't leave me the fu...oh?" Joe raised his eyebrows and flashed a devious smile. Sarena returned the smile with a sexy smirk, continuing to play with the bows.

"...do you like?" Sarena asked him, all but dropping a hint at her husband.

"Mm hmm...Daddy likes that alot." He said, his voice dropping an octave lower. "Its new."

"Surprise." She giggled, tracing the bra with her index finger. "Its matching."

Sarena stood up and turned around, letting Joe view the panties too. She heard him hum his approval before sitting down.

"I figured since you wanted to take my mind off things I can reciprocate the effort."

"Well, you're doing a fine job, sweetheart." Joe said.

"So...?"

"We're gonna play a game."

"Yea?"

Joe sat up and leaned back in his chair, looking at Sarena. "Look into my eyes."

Sarena's breath quickened as she did what she was told. She nibbled on the corner of her bottom lip as she stared into the grey orbs, seeing nothing but desire in them. Playing with her bra strap, she "accidentally" let it slip off her shoulder. Breaking the eye contact, Sarena let out a small "oops" as she looked over at it, then back at Joe.

"Even when you're halfway across the country, you're still Daddy's bad girl." He said, shaking his head.

Sarena giggled at him, eager for him to continue.

"We are gonna call this game...'Daddy Says'" Joe raised his eyebrows at his wife.

"Sounds fun and dirty." Sarena giggled some more. She couldn't believe they were being naughty on Skype of all places.

"Alright, get comfortable. Daddy is ready to get started."

Sarena shifted in her chair, leaning back and trying to relax despite the fact that her body was screaming.

"Close your eyes."

Sarena did as she was told, sighing as she did so.

"Good girl. Daddy wants you to ..."

"I thought this was Daddy Says." Sarena interjected, opening her eyes.

"Daddy is gonna spank that ass of yours when I get home if you don't stop." Joe said in a demanding tone. _Holy shit_ Sarena thought to herself. It was about to be on this evening.

"Now, close your eyes and do what Daddy says." Joe said, his tone deep but calm.

"Okay..." Sarena sighed.

Joe watched as she sighed, her chest heaving up and down softly. Sarena could tell by the silence he was thinking about what he wanted to do. The thought alone was turning her on more. She kept nibbling on her lip as she thought about what she would have him do when it was her turn.

"Daddy really likes your bra, sweetheart." He started. "But I think I would like it better if you pull the lace down and let your breasts out."

"So...?" Sarena responded.

"Daddy says to peel the cups down."

Sarena opened her eyes and looked deep into Joe's eyes as she peeled the bra cups back, exposing her breasts to him. Her nipples were already hardened for him, begging for his attention. Joe let out a soft moan of approval as he stared at the sight on his screen.

"You're beautiful, sweetheart, now close your eyes." He said with a husk. This was going to be harder then he thought.

"Daddy says to place your hands on them...imagine Daddy playing with them. Think about when I'm not there and you're alone in our bed. Play with your breasts like you would otherwise. Daddy wants to see how you touch yourself when he's not home."

Sarena thought for a moment before acting. She ran her hands along her body first before they found her full breasts. Sarena's hands enclosed around them, massaging them softly as she let out soft moans. Her fingers began to play with her nipples, running them back and forth along the hardened buds. Then, she began to pull them gently as her hips began to move to her rhythm.

"Daddy..." she called out.

"I know, Daddy wishes he was here." He groaned. "Daddy says to keep going."

Sarena moaned at the response, letting one of her hands fall to the apex of her thighs, where her panties were already soaked. She bit her lip as she suppressed another moan, and brought her hand back up to her breast, playing with her nipple yet again.

"That's hot, sweetheart. Are you ready to play some more?"

"Ready to play with myself..." She said.

"Now, now. Be patient. Look at what you did to Daddy." Joe angled the camera to show Sarena his massive erection. Apparently during all of this, he had removed his clothing. He began to stroke himself.

"Daddy misses you too, sweetheart. This is how I take care of myself when I'm on the road."

Sarena's gaze just stayed on the view in front of her, transfixed for the time being. She thought about what he could be thinking about as he stroked himself for her. This was something definitely new and Sarena already liked it. Skype sex could be her new thing.

"So Daddy, tell me what you're thinking about."

"You."

"Well Duh." Sarena smarted off. "Tell me what exactly are you thinking about. I want to know what's going on in your mind as you stroke yourself."

He groaned before responding. "I'm thinking about what I'd like to do to you when I get home. You're on your knees, sucking me off. We're gonna do that in that chair you're sitting in when I get home."

"And when we are done?" Sarena asked, breathless.

"Daddy is going to take you to bed." He responded. "I plan on licking that sweet little pussy of yours until you scream my name. I bet you're fucking soaked for me, aren't you?"

"You have no idea." Sarena said, her body was now on fire.

"Daddy says to take your panties off. Stand up and remove them for me."

Sarena stood up from the chair and pushed it back away from her. Twirling around once, Sarena hooked her thumbs in the lacy waistband and removed them slowly, moving her hips from side to side. She let the panties fall to the floor, exposing her shaven mound to Joe. Sarena kicked her panties to the side and continued to stand there, waiting for his instructions.

"What do you think, Daddy?" She asked.

"Daddy loves when you shave like that." He said. Sarena shaved all but one tiny strip; that was the way Joe preferred her. While he wasn't too picky otherwise, he enjoyed that the most. Sarena caressed the tops of her thighs, missing the apex of them to tease herself.

"Daddy says to slip a finger inside of you. Do you imagine me doing that to you, Sweetheart?"

"Often..." She managed to say, her breath ragged. Sarena took her right hand and let it run down her stomach to her aching mound. She took her index finger and traced her slit for a moment before letting it touch her clitoris. Sarena gasped at this, followed with a moan.

"I did not say touch your clit. I said to finger yourself. You're already not following the rules."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I got carried away." Sarena said, obliging to his request.

Sarena dipped the finger inside of her, letting out soft moans as her finger went in and out of her. Since Joe couldn't see it, Sarena took her free hand and caressed one of her breasts to amplify her pleasure.

"Imagine Daddy fingering you while I'm kissing you, sucking on your neck. You love it when I do that."

"I do," She moaned. She ran her free hand along her neck and used her imagination to pretend her husband was here with her.

"Okay sweetheart. Daddy says to remove your finger and have a seat. Let's look at one another again." He said.

Sarena did as she was told. She had already placed a towel on the seat prior to engaging in this game with Joe. She bit her lip as she stared at her husband on the screen.

"I'm willing to bet you are past soaked." He smirked.

Sarena held her finger up, indicating his assumption was correct. "Daddy says to suck off your juices."

Sarena slipped her finger inside her mouth, sucking it clean.

Joe moaned in response. "Does it taste as good as Daddy remembers?"

"Not a thing has changed, Daddy."

"That's what I like to hear, baby girl." Joe groaned. "Now, we don't have long, but I have to say I enjoy this little game we are playing."

"Me too, me too." Sarena said.

"I can't wait to come home.." He said, groaning once more. Sarena figured out he was stroking himself again.

"Can you just come now?" Sarena whined.

"I wished I could, but I could do another form of come..." he winked. "Would you like to cum with Daddy?"

Sarena nodded with need. "Yes, Daddy, I wanna cum with you."

"I'm close, and watching you is driving me fucking insane." He growled. "Daddy says to play with yourself until you cream all over your fingers."

Sarena wasted no time in doing what Joe said. Her fingers immediately found her clitoris, plucking and rubbing it furiously as she played with her nipples with her other hand. Hearing Joe's moans was intensifying her masturbation session. Sarena then shoved two of her fingers inside of her, thinking about Joe fucking her senseless.

"Daddy, I'm so close..." she whimpered.

"Are you pretending your fingers is this dick?" He asked.

"Yes!" She screamed.

"Cum for Daddy." He said, his groans getting louder.

Within a few strokes, Sarena snatched her fingers out and rubbed her clitoris furiously as her orgasm hit her. Sarena moaned loudly, calling Joe's name and alternating it with Daddy. Joe's orgasm hit, with him cussing and mumbling how he wished he was inside her. She leaned back in her chair, exhausted at the session they both had together. Joe met her sleepy eyes and the two of them just laughed at each other.

"I can't believe we had Skype sex." Sarena laughed.

"I know, right? That was...different." He said. "It was hot, tho."

"Yea, I think I like our new game."

"I loved our new game." He said. "Get some sleep. Daddy is gonna tear that ass up Wednesday night."

Sarena could barely wait.


	4. Chapter 2 point 0

Dear Sister  
>Chapter 2.0<p>

_**I am calling this chapter 2.0 because this wasn't part of the story. After "Daddy Says" I got go a overwhelming response for what should happen when Joe returned home on Wednesday. I guess I asked for it lol. Thanks to CFierce116 for the idea to go about it. Enjoy the bonus chapter.**_

_**I'm getting questions about Valerie...this story is currently 28 chapters long, patience people! LOL This will be a slow burn when it comes to her. Its gonna come and hit you hard.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters in the story. I write for enjoyment, not profit.**_

Wednesday was here.

And Sarena knew it was going to be a long ass day.

After dropping the twins off to school, Sarena and Raj took off to the grocery store to pick up some things for the next few days. She was craving a pork roast, and that would be suitable since Joe was coming home tonight. While in the store, Raj was gathering the attention of every female he saw.

"Aww what a cute baby!" One gushed as she and Sarena were shopping for various meat.

"Thank you." Sarena smiled at her.

Raj smiled at the woman and babbled at her. Sarena shook her head at her youngest son. Total flirt like Brandon was. Raj was reaching out to the lady, taking her hand as she waved to him.

"Boy stop flirting!" Sarena said to him, making him laugh.

"Bye!" The woman walked off, leading Raj to whimper.

"Really Raj?" Sarena said. "Let's go to the baby aisle and see what we can get for you."

The shopping trip was soon finished and the twosome headed home. Sarena placed Raj in his bouncer while she got the groceries in and soon started on the pork roast. Some of her kitchen objects were at the new house, so she had to be resourceful. So that left out the slow cooker she used often. Seasoning the roast with onion soup mix, she set it in the oven at a low temperature so it would slow cook all day. Sarena then cut up some carrots to throw in there too.

Sarena then gave Raj a couple of baby snacks to try and see if he liked them. He liked the yogurt melts she had bought at the store, smiling as he ate them. My Gym at Home came on shortly after, so they engaged in that show for a few minutes. After changing his diaper, he began to get sleepy. Sarena put him down for his nap and busied herself doing other things around the house. When Raj woke up from his nap a hour later, the two went to the new house to take some things over there.

After lunch, Kay called Sarena and the two of them had a chat. She apologized to Sarena for her comment the other day, she wanted Sarena to try again to visit and to open up to Valerie.

"Baby, I realize this isn't easy. But we need to start somewhere. You haven't even brought the twins to visit her. She's just seen them in the car. It hurts her feelings you closed yourself off."

"Mom, you know the shit we went through." Sarena said with a sigh. "I can't afford for her to hurt me again. I have a family now. Please understand me when I say its not going to happen overnight."

Kay sighed at the other end of the phone. "Just come over in a few days. Valerie has gotten to know Raj. That's the only one she's spent time with. See, there's a start. She's in love with Rajie. Her eyes twinkle when she's around him. You two loved kids growing up."

Sarena smiled at the thought. Her and Valerie used to babysit together when they weren't in school. During high school, both her and Valerie served in the Big Sister program to help underpriviledged kids. That certainly came in handy when Sarena was actually working in WWE. Whether it was meeting kids or participating in Be a Star activities, Sarena was always reminded of those times. It was humbling to her.

"Yea, you're right mom. Maybe we can try again." She said. "I will come over soon."

Later that afternoon, Sarena and Raj were in the kitchen busy with prepping dinner. Raj was in his high chair playing with a toy while snacking on a small cereal bottle with yogurt melts. Sarena was washing a few potatoes to throw in the oven with their meal for tonight. She had the twins ride the bus home, and they were due anytime. Joe had texted her around lunchtime and let her know he'd be home sometime after three.

Shortly after putting the potatoes in the oven, she heard Joe's truck pull into the garage. Raj looked towards the door, knowing who it was. However, Sarena heard the twins too, and the bus wasn't here yet. She figured out immediately Joe picked them up from school.

The twins burst through the door going a hundred miles a minute, followed by Joe who was carrying his luggage. Raj began to babble loudly at the commotion, clapping when his father walked in.

"Hey sweetheart, you got it smelling real good in here!" He greeted her with a short, but deep kiss. It was still on tonight.

"Heyyyy buddy!" Joe pushed his luggage away and walked to his baby boy, who was holding his arms out for him. Joe picked him up and tossed him in the air before showering him with kisses. Raj squealed and giggled as he got showered with Joe's affection.

"Kids, you know its time for homework! Come get a snack." Sarena called out to the twins.

"Aw man!" Brandon responded.

"Mommy!" Rinoa whined.

"You know the drill. Daddy may have picked you up from school but it don't exempt you from your activities. Get down here." Sarena said, clapping her hands.

The twins groaned as they came down the stairs with their bookbags in tow. Rinoa slammed her bookbag down and plopped down on the stool.

"You mind telling me what your problem is young lady?" Sarena asked her daughter.

"I don't wanna do homework." She complained.

"Guess what, you don't get that option. Brandon, give me your folder." Sarena said.

She picked up Rinoa's bookbag en route to the pantry, where she grabbed a couple Rice Krispy treats for the twins to have. She then got some juice from the fridge and poured them each a small glass. Placing it in front of the twins, she continued to look at Rinoa. Brandon gave Sarena his folder, which she opened it up and looked through. She pulled out his homework and handed it to him while she went through his other things.

"Teacher said you've been good this week. Good job!" Sarena praised her oldest son. "Daddy's night chats have been doing you some good, I see."

"Yea Mommy!" Brandon said. "Daddy talks to me about everything!"

"Okay you have your snack money in tact..." She said, as she closed the folder. "Alright, let's see what RiRi has."

She opened up the folder and saw that she got a yellow sticker. That explained Rinoa's foul mood right there. The note next to it said that she yelled at her teacher when told to sit down. Raising her eyebrows, Sarena let out a small sigh before looking at Rinoa once more. Poor thing had tears in her eyes.

"Tell Mommy why you got yellow." Sarena demanded.

"Ms. Jackson said I needed to sit down, and I told her that the other girl was standing up too." Rinoa said, her tears starting to fall.

"Well here it says that you yelled at her. What did you say exactly?"

Rinoa started to sob. "I said no because she was up too!"

"Well you know when the teacher asks you to do something, you are supposed to do it. Just like when Daddy or I ask you to do something. You do it. Right?"

Rinoa nodded in acknowledgement.

"So you didn't follow her directions, and defied your elders. You were wrong."

Rinoa sobbed harder, knowing that she was getting a spanking.

"Do your homework and I'll send you to Daddy."

As expected, Brandon finished his work first and ran off to his bedroom to play. Rinoa was trying to delay her time, hoping that Sarena would forget about the spanking. Sarena helped Rinoa with her homework while Joe came back from the living room with Raj in tow. Sitting next to Rinoa, Joe helped her too until she was finished.

"Alright, let me sign these..." Sarena signed off on her work before putting it back in her folder and then in her bookbag. "Daddy, I'll take Raj while you take RiRi."

Rinoa started to cry again, knowing what was about to happen. Joe looked at Sarena, sighing as he knew Rinoa was trying to get out of it.

"Come on, up to your room. You know the deal." Joe picked her up.

"Nuh uh, you don't baby her! Make her walk up there with you!" Sarena said. "Babying her will do nothing but soften the blow. Joseph you know better."

Joe cut Sarena a look before following through on what she said. After he took Rinoa upstairs to take care of that, Sarena gathered the plates and glasses to set the table. After she took out the roast to let it settle and cool, she grabbed the silverware and other things for the dinner.

"Time to eat!" She called out.

The family was stuffed when dinner was over, they couldn't even begin to think about dessert. Joe of course, had two helpings of roast and carrots. Sarena mashed some carrots up for Raj to try, and he liked them. He worked between that and a bottle. Sarena was starting to try new foods for him as he was beginning to show an interest to them, and his baby teeth would start to come in soon.

Rinoa was in a better mood, even though she still wasn't happy about getting a spanking. She and Brandon walked to the living room to look at the Backyardigans while Sarena cleaned up. Joe picked Raj up and changed his diaper.

Sarena gathered all the dishes and sat them in the dishwasher as she soaked the roast pan in the sink. As she did that, she head Joe come back in the living room and interact with the kids. Not paying attention, she flinched when she felt Joe's strong hands grip her hips as he placed soft kisses on her neck.

"Let Daddy do that for you." He murmured in her ear as he licked alongside of it. "Go be with our kids."

He popped her bottom, making her squeal and move out of the way. Sarena walked into the living room, where the family ended up spending some time together laughing and playing. Soon it was time for baths and bed. Rinoa was out first, as usual. Joe had put Brandon to bed as Sarena bathed Raj, then tucked him into his crib. She could hear Brandon and Joe talk amongst themselves, smiling at the interaction.

Raj soon fell asleep, and Sarena took off for their bedroom. She heard Joe downstairs locking the door and making sure the lights were off with the exception of the stove light in the kitchen. She went into the bathoom and stripped off her clothing, then brushed her hair out. She turned on the shower, ready to wash the day away from her. She walked back in the bedroom to grab a pair of panties when she saw Joe come in.

"Well I knew you were ready for Daddy tonight, but I didn't expect that view when I walked in." He winked at her with a smirk.

"I was getting ready for a shower smart ass." Sarena said, as she turned and walked away.

Joe gently grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him, slapping her ass hard. "We're gonna use that smart mouth tonight, I see." He growled. "Get in there and wait for Daddy to join you."

He patted her butt to move her along, which made Sarena move with haste to the shower. Opening the shower door, Sarena stepped in there and let the rainmaker shower head drown her from head to toe. Joe walked in the bathroom shortly after, stark naked and already semi-aroused. He took the hairtie out of his hair and brushed his hair out before joining his wife in the shower.

"What we did Monday was a tease..." He said, kissing Sarena gently. Cupping her face, he dipped his tongue inside of her mouth while his hand slipped down to her breast, squeezing it gently before coming back up to cup her cheek. Sarena moaned softly as she returned his kiss, her knees weakening at the sensual makeout session.

"Turn around and let Daddy wash your hair." He instructed.

Sarena did as she was told and let Joe wash, then condition her hair. Her nipples had become rock hard due to the shower then what they were doing. She felt his hardness press into her back as his hands ran through her hair. Sarena continued to purr at the attention.

"Your turn." Sarena said, grabbing his shampoo and returning the favor. When she was done, she pressed her body against his back and let one of her hands slip down his stomach, reaching down to his straining erection. Sarena began to move her hand at a steady pace as she placed kisses up Joe's spine and along his shoulders. Moans escaped his lips as Sarena continued to work her magic on him.

"Turn around, Daddy." She breathed.

Joe turned around to face her, crashing his lips down to hers. The two fought for dominance as their lips continuously crashed one another. Running her thumb over his head, Sarena kneeled down and began to take him into her mouth. Releasing him with a loud pop, she did this once more before he stopped her.

"Now, I said that we will do this somewhere else...don't defy my rules sweetheart." He said. "Let's finish this shower."

"But I need you Daddy..." Sarena whined, trying to jump into his arms. "Take me now."

Kissing him once more, Sarena grinded her body against his when he stopped her. "I don't think so. You were naughty the other day. Daddy has other ideas."

Once the shower was over, the two couldn't keep their hands off one another. They had quickly dried off and didn't even bother to blow dry their hair. They had other things to worry about, like pleasing each other.

"Get over here." Joe growled, heading towards the small desk in the bedroom. "We're living out my fantasy right now."

He sat down in the plush office chair and beckoned for Sarena to come over to him.

"On your knees." He said, cupping her face as she got down on them. "Suck Daddy off like a good girl."

Sarena did as she was told, lowering her mouth down onto him, starting slow. She would take a little more of him in with each stroke, driving him crazy. Taking her time, Sarena made sure she would make the most of it, humming her satisfaction for added effect. She began to go faster on him, deep throating him as she looked into his grey eyes.

"Goddamn sweetheart..." He moaned loudly.

Sarena hummed again as she tasted his precum in midst of sucking her husband off. She began to stroke him with one hand while her other hand gripped at his thigh tenderly. Joe's hands weaved through her tangly, wet hair, enjoying the immense pleasure. A couple minutes later, Joe cupped Sarena's face once more, breaking the session.

Sarena crawled up in his lap and began to kiss him when he stopped her. Before she knew it, she was over his knees, at the receiving end of a spanking.

"What did I say the other day? You're gonna suck Daddy off, and then I was taking your ass to bed. Why do you never follow the rules?" He taunted her as he continued to spank her.

"I'm sorry Daddy!" She cried out.

Joe rubbed her red bottom with his hand before picking Sarena up and placing her on the bed. Yanking her to the edge, Joe pushed her legs wide apart, exposing her bare wetness to him. He then began to lick slowly at her core, making her cry out in frustration. He looked up at her as he licked up and down her slit, groaning as he did so.

"Daddy loves licking you sweetheart..." He murmured before clamping his lips down on her swollen clitoris.

Sarena rocked her hips to his rhythm, squirming at the sensations. He inserted a finger into her and kept a steady pace as she gripped the sheets.

"Such a sweet pussy." He mused. "So wet for Daddy."

Joe began to lick even slower, making Sarena scream his name and throwing her head back. He was absolutely driving her wild and he knew it. Sarena could feel how close she was, her hips rocked harder and faster as Joe continued his torture on her.

"You close for Daddy, baby?" He asked her.

"Yes Daddy." She said, gripping at his hair. "Make me cum for you."

Joe stood up and began to stroke himself, watching Sarena get adjusted on the bed. Sarena began to rub her clitoris, throwing her head back and getting caught up in the moment. Joe crawled in the bed and slapped her hand away, putting both hands up over her head and pinning them down.

"You did enough playing with yourself the other day. I know how bad you want this dick."

Sarena whimpered in response and continued to do so as Joe took his shaft and traced her slit with it. She pushed her hips up to him, all but begging him to take her and make her his. With a deep breath, Joe pushed himself into her with the snap of his hips, making her gasp at the intrusion.

Joe continued to hold her hands above her head as he began to move in and out of her slowly. Sarena's moaned drowned out their hushed breaths and grunts as their bodies moved insync. Joe began to go faster, prompting Sarena to wrap her legs around his torso. He let go of her wrists, to where Sarena instantly weaved her hands through his damp hair.

Joe pulled out of Sarena, and instructed her to straddle his waist. He laid down on the bed, sitting up a little bit to meet her. Sarena began to deeply kiss him as she sat on him, moving at a steady pace. Her hands caressed his chest as her lips caressed his. Joe's hands moved up from her bottom, up her sides and to her breasts, squeezing them before going down the same trail. Sarena rotated her hips as she came down on him, with Joe's thrusts meeting her, he was hitting her spot just right.

"I'm gonna cum..." She breathed.

"Cum all over Daddy, baby." Joe encouraged her.

Sarena's hips began to buck at his command, Joe immediately began to rub her nipples with his thumbs, sending her over the edge. Kissing each other again, Joe had her get in his favorite position, wasting no time in getting his. Joe slammed into her and didn't stop. His grip on her hips got tighter as his own orgasm started to build up.

"I'm...bout..there..." He said.

Raj began to cry, as the couple could hear it on the baby monitor. Sarena groaned at this, not wanting to stop. She would give Joe a extra minute.

"Baby hurry..." She said.

Joe grabbed at her breasts again, pulling her nipples hard as she came all over him again. Joe finally exploded inside of her as Raj's cries got louder. There was no time to rest, as Sarena grabbed a night gown and threw it on to tend to her baby boy. Rushing in there, Raj looked right at her as he sobbed. Sarena picked him up and changed his diaper, then giving him a small bottle as she rocked him to sleep.

Joe threw on some basketball shorts and walked into the room to give his son a kiss. Raj looked at him with his sleepy eyes as Sarena hummed a song to him. Raj was out a short time later, leaving Sarena to tuck him in the crib. Joe had left and got ready for bed. When Sarena returned to the bedroom, she saw Rinoa was in the bedroom, sitting on the floor while Joe changed the bedsheets.

"Honey, did Rajie wake you?" She asked her as she walked into the bathroom.

"No Mommy, I had a bad dream." She said.

"Okay." Sarena sighed. Looks like they wouldn't get another round in.

As Sarena cleaned up and put on a sleep shirt and panties, Joe walked in the bathroom to brush his teeth. The couple brushed their hair before going back to bed with Rinoa in between them. It was back to business, as usual.

The next morning, the couple was getting ready to take the kids to school. Nothing much was said, as Rinoa stayed in bed all night with them, and then it was a task getting her up. When Sarena sent her to her room, she and Joe shared a morning kiss and snuggled for a minute before getting started.

"Last night was worth it." He murmured as he kissed the hollow spot in her neck. "Let's hope I finally got you pregnant this time."

Sarena closed her eyes in response, knowing she was on borrowed time with her secret.


	5. Chapter 3

_**Thank you guys for the reviews, follows and favorites.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no one but the original characters. I write for enjoyment and not profit.**_

Dear Sister  
>Chapter Three<p>

_Flashback, 4th of July _

It was a madhouse at Joe's parents' home, where the Anoa'i family reunion was being held. It was no secret that Joe had a very big family, and it was never more apparent then either at a family reunion or a funeral. Raj wasn't even two months old yet, but Joe insisted that Sarena come with him so the family could meet the latest addition to the Anoa'i's.

Sarena kept seated in Joe's dad's recliner, which he offered for her to use while she was there. She was feeding Raj as she was overhearing conversation from Joe's mother, sisters, aunts and female cousins as they were making various sides. Sarena continued to hum as she rocked Raj, eventually finishing his bottle and burping him before he fell asleep yet again.

"Hey baby, he out yet?" Joe asked her as he walked in the door. Wearing just a wifebeater that clung to his sweaty skin and basketball shorts, he shone from the presperation from being in the hot Florida weather.

"Just about." Sarena said softly, looking down at their baby boy. She was a little sleepy, as caring for Raj was taking its toll on her. He was getting up constantly through the night and the lack of sleep was catching up to Sarena. Plus with the twins out of school, it had added to her exhaustion.

"I'll take him." Joe offered, holding his hands out. Grabbing him, Joe walked outside with Raj, showing him off once more.

Sarena took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could pass out right now and sleep all damn night from how exhausted she was feeling. Least the twins will go right out when they ride back to the hotel tonight. They were outside swimming with their little cousins. That alone would wear them out.

Rinoa came inside dripping wet, only to be ordered back outside by her grandmother to dry off. When she was dried off, she came inside again and went to Sarena.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Dinner will be in a little bit, baby."

"But, I'm starving."

"If you eat something now, you won't eat worth a shit later. You'll hurt Maw Maw's feelings."

"No she won't baby, we'll get rid of this one way or another. What you want little lady?" Joe's mother interrupted.

"Are you sure?" Sarena asked.

"Its okay baby, RiRi does this all the time." She smiled at Sarena.

"I don't know, Maw Maw." She said, walking towards the kitchen. Rinoa was wearing a cutesy one piece swimsuit with red, white and blue designs on it for the holiday.

"Well lets see, Maw Maw has pudding cups, applesauce, some fruit, popsicles..."

"POPSICLES! I WANT A POPSICLE!" Rinoa jumped up and down, raising her voice jubilantly.

"Okay, now you eat it in here. Because if you go out there, everyone will want one." She said to Rinoa.

Rinoa sat down and sucked on her popsicle in the kitchen, smiling at her mother. Sarena returned the smile and closed her eyes once more, taking in a little peace and quiet until she heard Joe come back in with Raj. Raj was whimpering, indicating he was fussy with no nap. Sarena went ahead and rocked him to sleep while Rinoa came over and stood beside them, stroking what little hair Raj had on his head.

"Mommy he looks so cute." She said, smiling.

"He does, doesn't he? You do that when you feed him?" She asked Rinoa, meaning her stroking Raj's hair.

"Yea, I think he likes it!" She giggled.

"Okay, I'm going back out!" Rinoa announced giving Raj a kiss followed by her mother. She was on her way.

Once Raj was asleep for good, Sarena put him in the side bedroom, where their pack and play crib was already set up for Raj's naps. Once he was secured, Sarena went back out and into the kitchen to try to take part in the Anoa'i family conversation. Sitting beside one of Joe's sisters, she listened intently on whatever they were talking about, even though she didn't have much to offer.

"Baby, you look tired." Joe's aunt said to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea, I had my hands full with the kids. Raj is up through the night." Sarena said softly.

"I know the feeling." Joe's sister said. "Been there and done that. It's hard, but you know you can get through it."

"Oh yea, its just been awhile." Sarena laughed.

Sarena eventually found the energy to help the other women clean up and make desserts. It helped Sarena for a little while, taking her mind off being so tired and seeking a nap. It didn't last long though, because the twins were starting to get crabby before dinner and misbehaving. Rinoa came through the door once more, in tears and crying uncontrollably.

"Uh oh, RiRi!" Joe's mother noticed her first.

"What?" Sarena looked at her daughter.

"...Brandon pushed me in the pool!" She wailed. "Then...he...he threw a water balloon...at me...and HIT ME IN THE...FACE!" She sobbed.

Sarena picked up Rinoa and held her for a minute, trying to calm her down. She was still damp from playing in the water. After a moment, she sat Rinoa on the stool and instructed her to stay there. Going outside, she looked around for Brandon, who was bullying one of his cousins by the pool. She knew right then Rinoa's story was legit.

"BRANDON LEATI!" Sarena shouted. Brandon jumped at his name being called, and his lip began to quiver once he saw his mother and how mad she was.

She began to walk towards him and he took off towards where the men were. Sarena continued her trek, in full mother mode now. No surprise, Brandon found his way to Joe, who had no clue what was going on. Brandon grabbed Joe's leg, hiding behind his dad in fear of Sarena. Sarena walked to Joe, who raised his eyebrow at her.

"Sweetheart?" He asked, then turned to look down at Brandon. "Boy, what did you do?"

"Bullying his sister and cousins, bring your ass over here." Sarena said.

"Nuh-uh boy, you go with your mama." Joe said, getting Brandon from behind him. Putting down his jack and coke, he pulled Brandon towards Sarena.

Brandon started to sob, knowing a spanking was coming. Taking his hand, Sarena snatched him away, walking towards the house.

"You should've thought about that before you pushed your sister and throwing balloons at her." Sarena said. Getting in the house, she took Brandon in another room and spanked him. When she was done and he sobbed his heart out, she made Brandon go apologize to Rinoa and then go outside to apologize to his cousins.

"Apologize, or go home. Your choice, and we can go either way." Sarena said, crossing her arms. Rinoa stood beside her mother, holding on to her leg.

Brandon's lip quivered once more.

"Do it or we go home and I give you something else to cry about. I won't hesitate." Sarena said sternly. "Better yet, Daddy has the belt."

Brandon took off running and eventually apologized to both Rinoa and his cousins. Once he was done, he went to go back in the pool when Sarena stopped him.

"Nope. Inside."

"BUT MOMMY!"

"You know you was wrong. Inside."

The night continued on, with the dinner and the night went fairly well. When Raj woke up, most of the women would hold him and play with him. They were giving Sarena a break, which she appreciated. Sarena and Joe sat together with the twins and ate dinner, stuffing themselves to their heart's content. After they were done, they sat around the table while the twins played with their cousins. Joe wrapped his arm around her occassionally kissing the top of her head while she rested her hand above his knee, squeezing occassionally.

"You're so beautiful..." He whispered to Sarena, pushing the hair away from her face.

Sarena turned to him and smiled, leaning her head down as he kissed her temple. He squeezed her shoulder tenderly and rested his forehead against hers, taking in the sweet moment.

"You two are so in love." His mom commented, holding Raj. "Yes, Mommy and Daddy are so in love, aren't they?" She cooed to him.

"I hope this isn't the end of you two having kids." She then said. "I just enjoy the grandbabies so much."

"Maybe mom. Right sweetheart?" He asked Sarena. She quickly swallowed.

"Right!" She quipped, nodding her head. _Fuck._ She thought to herself. She had her tubes tied when she gave birth to Raj. Joe didn't know yet, and she hadn't had the chance to tell him.

Later that night in bed, Sarena and Joe were cuddling in bed, talking about that topic. All Sarena could feel was dread in her being as Joe went on and on about having another baby. Her pregnancy with Raj went so good, Joe knew she could do it again.

"I'd love another baby. When you're ready. Maybe it'll happen soon." Joe went on and on.

"Never know." Sarena said, smiling at her husband.

_Present time_

That day played over and over in Sarena's head every time she had to take the pregnancy test for Joe. Tears fell from her eyes as she waited for the test to do its work. She knew she was leading Joe on, and she didn't know how to tell him the truth. She could get them undone when she was ready and play God. But Sarena knew in her heart that she didn't want to have more kids. She turned to look at the stick, which of course read negative. She continued to cry. She needed to quit though, because they had a long day today.

"Again?" Joe asked her as she came out of the bathroom. He noticed her tears.

"..Yea.." She said, sniffling. Inside, she felt like a complete asshole.

Joe's brother was sick, so they cancelled the initial trip for the kids. While the kids were away at a church function with Kay, Sarena and Joe were moving things into the new house. Since the function was a all day event, the couple hired movers to help them get everything over there. They also invited their friends over to help out.

"Sarena, you're due for a shopping trip." Alicia said as she was putting Sarena's clothes on the clotheshangers.

"My credit card says otherwise." Joe smarted off to her.

"What he said." Sarena said, elbowing Alicia in the ribs. "Stop it." She whispered.

The girls unpacked the boxes while the men did the heavier work. They ended up taking some of their furniture with them, and Sarena already had a plan to put what where. Sarena was here, there, and everywhere directing traffic to make sure the layout was perfect. By the time it was dark, things were pretty much in place, just needed to straighten up a little bit. Kay bought them some time when she said she would take the kids out for pizza, as she had Raj too.

When Kay pulled up in the driveway, Sarena and Joe snickered at the look on the twins' faces. They were definitely confused. They were talking to their grandmother, probably wondering why they were here. The couple stood in the living room waiting for their arrival inside.

The twins opened the door and ran in, looking around before looking at their parents. They tilted their heads in confusion, as expected.

"Where are we?" Brandon asked.

"Why is everyone here?" Rinoa asked.

"Welcome home kids. This is our new house." Joe said, smiling.

"WHAT?" The twins shouted. "NO WAY!" They took off running.

"Hey, hey! No running!" Sarena said, but it was no avail. The twins were already upstairs looking for their rooms.

"Sweetheart, this is their pass...let them be." Joe said.

The couple continued to chuckle by the twins' behavior, especially when they found their rooms. Rinoa's room was of course, pink. Her name was on the focal wall with the Disney princesses adorning it. She had a "big girl" bed with white bedframe completed with a canopy. Her bedroom came with a small bathroom, in a light pink color. Sarena had someone come and decorate it with the princesses as well. Brandon's room was blue color with WWE on the focal wall. His bed was the "big boy" bed with WWE wrestlers on the covers.

"This is awesome!" Rinoa shouted, coming down the steps. "I have a castle for a room!"

"Yea, its a way bigger room then I had young lady." Sarena said, accepting a kiss from her daughter.

"I love it Mommy!"

"I'm glad you do. Daddy knew you would love it." Joe said, picking her up and toting her around.

Brandon came flying down the steps and flew off the last two, skidding on the floor. Raj was laughing at the commotion as Sarena grabbed him from her mother. All of them walked onto the back deck, where they showed the kids the back yard, the pool, and the waterway. The kids were beyond ecstatic about their new home. By now, they probably forgot their old home.

"Baby, I need to talk to you." Kay said, pulling Sarena inside.

"What, mom?" She asked. She put Raj in his high chair and started getting a bottle ready for him.

"The pastor told me today that we will be doing a mission trip next month in Honduras." She said. "It will last about two months. I'll need you to have Val stay here."

Sarena turned to look at her mother, her eyes on fire. "She can't stay with someone else? Dad must be going with you."

"He is." Kay said. "Honey whatever you have against your sister, you need to let it go. You are sisters. Please find it in your heart to make right with her. Learn to love her again. That's all I ask."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Its done." Sarena said as Joe walked inside with the twins. She gave Raj his bottle and made other conversation. To say it pissed her off was a understatement.

Kay eventually left and the twins finally calmed down enough to get ready for baths and bed. They were excited to sleep in the new house. After bathing the kids and putting all three to bed, Sarena was ready to pass out. She came in the room and peeled off her clothing, finding Joe was in the shower. She walked into the bathroom and came in behind him, wrapping her arms around him as she placed kisses along his back and shoulder blades. Joe let out a soft moan as her lips caressed his skin.

"Its been a day." She sighed as he turned around, wrapping his arms around her. Water cascaded on them as they shared a long kiss. Breaking the kiss, Sarena turned around and began to wash her hair, with Joe helping her. The two finished their shower, feeling refreshed and ready for bed. Sarena blow dried her hair, brushing it out before putting on a fresh pair of panties and crawling into their bed.

"Mom is going on a mission trip, she wants Valerie to stay with us." She said.

"I'm ok with that. Maybe you need the company. It could make you close again." Joe said, rubbing her back softly.

"I guess." She sighed. "Did Ambrose tell you about the wedding?"

"Yea. Can't believe that fucker." He laughed. "I am more surprised AJ is the one he wants to marry. I didn't think the fucker ever would consider it."

"I know right?" Sarena giggled. AJ and Ambrose announced to everyone that they were getting married within the month. It was definitely unexpected and rushed, but that was what they wanted.

"Are they doing it in Vegas?" Joe asked.

"I guess." Sarena shrugged. "When they go to Atlanta in a couple weeks, I'm gonna go up there...they're doing a joint bachelor/bachelorette party."

"Will you be okay?" Joe asked her, concerned about the environment.

"Yea, I'll have you."

"Alright. Guess we have ourselves a date." He kissed her goodnight.

Kissing him back, she smiled. "I can't wait."


	6. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to those who reviewed, favorite and followed the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters in this story. I write for enjoyment, not profit.**_

Dear Sister  
>Chapter 4<p>

A few days later, Sarena and Raj headed over to Kay's house to try this visit again with Valerie. The tension was so thick last time, that Valerie walked out of the house and Sarena stormed out with Raj. After talking with her mom a couple weeks prior and then Joe about Valerie having to stay with them, Sarena eventually agreed with both of them about a chance to get close again and decided to go with a clear head.

Sarena pulled up to the driveway, groaning as it was pouring rain outside. It was sunny when she left home, and of course, Florida weather played a mean joke on Sarena and it was storming here at her mom's house. Her mom's car was parked in the garage, and the other space was occupied by various junk her dad had laying around. So she couldn't park in the garage. Raj had no jacket and Sarena had no umbrella. She sat in the Escalade as she figured out what to do.

"You didn't bring a jacket, did you?" Kay said, opening Sarena's door. She had a umbrella.

"Nope, and didn't look at the weather. Unprepared." Sarena said, sighing.

Sarena manuevered herself in the SUV to get Raj out of his car seat, handing him to Kay when she was able to get him. She went to gather her things plus Raj's diaper bag when Valerie came out.

"I got it." Valerie said, offering her hand.

"Val, I ca..."

"Sarena, let me take it." Val insisted. Sarena composed herself and handed her the diaper bag.

The distant sisters made their way inside, where Kay was changing Raj's diaper for Sarena. When she was done, Kay put Raj in the bouncer that was set up for him in the living room while Sarena grabbed some Gerber strawberry puffs for him to snack on. He liked those just as much as the yogurt melts.

"Yummy!" Sarena said to him, smiling.

Raj babbled and smiled back, clapping as he continued to eat on the puffs. Val turned it to Nickelodeon for him to keep entertained as they visited. At first neither sister knew what to say. Sarena kept her attention on Raj, as that was excuse enough for her. Matter of fact, everyone had their attention on Raj as he played with a toy as he snacked.

"Is this quiet time?" Kay asked.

Sarena shook her head and continued to monitor her baby boy. She didn't have anything to say, much less not knowing what to say.

"Sarena, mom was telling me of the kids." Val spoke up.

"Yea?" Sarena turned to look at her.

"Yea, I'd like to meet the twins...maybe this weekend?"

"Sarena, they need to meet their aunt. Especially being this trip is soon." Kay said. "Let Brandon and Rinoa get to know her. Remember how you two used to babysit."

Sarena let out a genuine laugh. Long forgotten memories that was actually happy ones were refreshing to her. In addition to Big Sister, she and Val would babysit when they were teenagers over the summer. Kids loved them, and they were always busy with the kids in church too growing up.

"Wow, that was a long time ago." Sarena chuckled. "Yea, I guess that's what prepared me for the kids, even though it didn't come with obstacles..."

Kay sighed at the comment. "Yea, its been a rollercoaster for sure."

"Oh?" Val inquired. "Can I ask what happened?"

It then occured to Sarena that she never did talk to Valerie during her sentence, so she had no idea about Sarena's life other then what she saw on TV. That was probably another reason as to why Sarena resented Val so much. There were times she could've really used her sister. The post-partum, Chloe, the rape, and Joe's wandering eye in the mix of all of that Sarena had to rely on friends to get her through the storm. Val wasn't there for it, and had no idea it was going on. With that question, Sarena knew Kay didn't say anything.

"I had post-partum with the twins." Sarena said. "Brandon was actually a surprise. We thought we were pregnant with Rinoa right until she was delivered. After Joe left for the road again that's when it surfaced."

"Oh wow, mom never said anything. I just knew you had twins and then Raj. Mom would show me pictures when she came to visit." She said. "I'm looking at all these pictures on the wall, too. It saddens me that I missed out on alot. You have a beautiful family, Sarena."

"Thanks..." She sighed.

"Honey, we should tell you too, you had another niece." Kay said sadly.

"...It was a girl...Chloe was born two years ago in August..." Sarena said. "We were in a car accident and she didn't survive. I was seven months with her." Her tears began to fall. It was always a hard subject to talk about.

Kay went to the bedroom for a moment and came back with Chloe's obituary card that she kept from the small funeral that they had. Handing it to Val, she looked over it and fingered the picture, her breath caught in her throat. Sarena endlessly wiped her tears as Kay read the scripture that was included in the card. When she was done reading, Val walked over to Sarena and for the first time in over ten years, the sisters embraced one another, sharing in the sadness.

"I'm so sorry Sarena." She said, rubbing her back. "I love her full name. I'm sure she was as beautiful as the name is."

"She was..." Sarena continued to cry. Chloe Alisi Marie Anoa'i. She always wondered how Chloe would have turned out. Would she be like her? Or would she be like Joe? Chloe looked to have favored Joe more, almost looking like Rinoa did at birth. The memories continued to stab at Sarena.

"Things didn't get better from there...but by the grace of God, Sarena got through it, and our beautiful Rajie was born." Kay said, grabbing Raj from his bouncer. "This is our miracle baby. Raj is everything right in this world."

Raj babbled at Kay and grabbed at her necklace, blowing raspberries at her.

"We love you so much, Rajie." Kay cooed at him.

A little while later, Kay made lunch for everyone while Sarena fed Raj half of his puree bananas. She put the other half in his bottle, mixing it up with his formula. Raj loved it, and Sarena knew she had to get the regular sized bottles now because he ate it up. Sarena ate as she fed Raj, knowing he would go out for a nap after this. Of course when he was done with his bottle, Sarena burped him and within minutes he was out.

Sarena took Raj and put him in the pack and play, covering him up with a blanket and putting a stuffed animal in there with him. Val turned the TV down and turned the channel. The visit turned out better then expected, and they continued to catch up. Joe was right, after all. It was almost like nothing even happened.

"Um, Val?" Sarena asked.

"Yea, sis?"

"With Rajie asleep, I was wondering, would you like to come see Chloe's grave? I actually need to put new flowers there."

"Yea, I'd love to."

The sisters soon took off, heading to the local florist first. Val then wanted to stop by and get something to put on the grave, from Chloe's Aunt. She bought a ceramic white puppy, it had blue eyes. It was a quiet drive to the gravesite, as Sarena was always like this when she had to make the trip. The trip would have greater meaning as Val would see just how much Chloe was loved and was alive in their hearts.

"This is it..." Sarena said, shutting off the Escalade. She got out and went in the backseat to grab a couple balloons and the flowers she had ordered for her baby girl.

Sarena walked briskly to the gravesite with Val close behind. When they reached it, Val was in awe of how decorated Chloe's gravesite was. It was a rather large area, as both Sarena and Joe decided when it was their time to go, they wanted to be next to their baby girl. They wouldn't purchase a tombstone with the burial plot, as it freaked Sarena out if her name was on the tombstone. Sarena's tears flowed freely as she tied the balloons to a solar lamp post. Various things remained on her grave from her birthday. Sarena changed the nicknacks out every few months, and put them away as mementos for Chloe.

"This is really something, Sis." Val said. Sarena saw that she was crying too. "It's...moving."

"Chloe is very much loved, even though she didn't get the chance to meet anyone. Ever." Sarena choked back a sob.

Sarena sat a blanket down on the ground before sitting on it. She invited Val to sit with her as silence took over them again. All that was heard was various sniffles of the sisters. Sarena never talked to the grave much; she thought it was crazy.

"There is things I wished I could change." Sarena started. "Like, when we went to the Carolinas. But at the same time, if that didn't happen, I might not be where I was. But if anything in this world, I'd have my baby girl. I miss her so much."

"Sarena..." Val started.

"No." Sarena held her hand up. "Everything happens for a reason. Why God decided to take Chloe, I'll never know. I've been through some shit while you sat in prison. After Chloe died, I was drugged and raped by a co worker. My husband thought I cheated on him and left me for another woman. And I have so much hate in my heart when I think about it. And that's probably why I'm still sour at you. I needed you so fucking much Val, and you weren't here. But the last words you told me was 'You're a sellout, good luck making it to the E without me.'"

Sarena began to sob. "I did make it and it didn't come without costs. I lost alot of friends, but I made more. But anytime I needed anyone before, you had been there for me. You had always thought about you though, and it showed when I told you I booked in Japan. You only cared about yourself and it fucking hurts me to this day. I needed my sister and your selfish decisions landed you in prison."

"I didn't know you felt like that Sarena.." Val said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Wasn't me never coming to visit subtle enough? I didn't want to see you Valerie!" Sarena raised her voice. "Your reaction told me you didn't support my dream and I fucking hate you for it. I hate you because you almost cost me my career when we landed in the hospital fighting for our lives. I hate you the most because even though I moved on, you couldn't and you pushed me away, then I needed you through all these struggles and guess what? YOU WERE GONE. Because you were fucking selfish."

Sarena buried her head and sobbed into her legs, leaving Valerie speechless. She cried to her heart's content and shook as her emotions unraveled. Sarena kept alot of this to herself, and it was alot to take in for the sisters. Valerie ended up crying too. When they both calmed down, Sarena dried her tears and spoke again.

"I forgive you, Val." She said. "But I won't forget. Remember that when you step inside our house."

Getting up, she kissed the burial plot of Chloe. "I love you, sweetheart. Mommy will see you soon."


	7. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the support guys. This will be the last update until the second week in November. We are in busy time at work, and they're whipping my ass all over the place. I want to give you guys the best possible chapters, and I can't do that when I'm super busy at night. This shall tie you over until then. Oh, and the next chapter will be gearing towards Val. This is the calm before the storm. Slow burn at its best.**_

_**Many thanks to CFierce116 for the ideas for this chapter. I purposely didn't put names of the songs; I figure you can come up with your own and have fun with it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only the original characters of this story.**_

Dear Sister  
>Chapter 5<p>

It was always nice to come back to Atlanta for a couple of days for Sarena and Joe. Joe had played football there, and he always went back to GA Tech to see his former friends, coaches and work out there. It also held other memories for the couple, as this was where he first won the WWE Title.

"It's nice out today, maybe this party won't be so bad." Joe said as he and Sarena held hands walking through Centennial Park.

"You say that now..." Sarena laughed.

Since it was a weekday, there wasn't as many people out and about just yet. The couple decided to go to the park together before having a quiet lunch. Tonight was Ambrose and AJ's joint bachelor/bachelorette parties. True to form, Ambrose wanted to go to a strip club. This alone would make a interesting night.

"What's on your mind, beautiful?" Joe whispered in her ear as he pushed her hair away from it.

Sarena sighed contently before responding. It had been intense with Val back in the picture but things seemed to be looking up. She wasn't fully ready to talk to Joe about her. At least they were getting back on track, and that was something. Plus, Val and Kay were watching the kids while Sarena and Joe were gone for a couple days. Sarena was going to attend the live event in Chattanooga tomorrow night before flying home while Joe would head to Knoxville for Raw. It was almost like their little weekend getaway. Because after this, Sarena's parents were heading to their mission trip.

"I needed this little break. After Val coming home, its been real intense."

"But aren't you getting back on track?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Sarena's waist.

"We are, but Joe, I haven't talked to my sister in over ten years. You know I didn't visit her in prison or anything."

"Yea, I know baby. You should have."

"I couldn't."

Sarena wouldn't offer anything else after that. She didn't want to be upset. She wanted to be there for AJ and Ambrose, and being a emotional mess was not in the cards today. Instead, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Joe. He returned the kiss before the two wrapped up in their own embrace, watching the water fountain.

They ran into a group of fans as they were leaving the park, taking pictures and signing autographs. Sarena felt rather fortunate that they were polite and respectful of their privacy. They ended up having a general conversation for about five minutes as they took pictures.

"Sarena how is the baby?" A girl asked. "He is so cute!"

"He's fine, thank you so much." Sarena smiled at the fan.

"You're so lucky, you have the perfect man in Roman." Another girl said. "We wished we could be you."

Sarena just smiled and offered another 'thank you' before her and Joe took off for lunch.

_Later that night_

Drinks were flowing and the music was loud as everyone entered the strip club. Joe bought the first round of drinks for their group after making sure Sarena would be okay with it. Sarena wasn't going to drink much anyway, but Joe always wanted to make sure in case she may have a panic episode. Ambrose and Rollins were already making their way to the stage to put some ones on a dancer they already took a liking to.

"I think I'm gonna join them, sweetheart. You know, keep them in line." Joe said in Sarena's ear, kissing her on the cheek.

"Question is, will YOU be in line?" Sarena raised her eyebrows at him.

"Of course. I love you." He was on his way.

"Love you too." She said, half-smiling.

Sarena's insecurity was creeping up on her seeing these beautiful girls with hardly nothing on, perfect curvy bodies and doing very seductive and athletic moves on the pole. She tried to shake her mind from it as she concentrated on the party itself. It was hard to do with topless women all around the club. With that said, she participated in conversation with her girlfriends and joined in on the fun.

"I say AJ, you need a lapdance." Naomi lit the match. "Live."

"Girl. Ambrose will be acting a goddamn fool watching that." Kaitlyn said. She flew in from Texas to join her best friend and former co workers for the party.

They all began to chant AJ's name as Alicia found a pretty brunette girl who was still clothed. They were trying to get Ambrose's attention to start a riot. Each girl gave the dancer a $10 tip to give AJ a lapdance.

"Okay so what's your name?" Shawna asked her. "She is getting married in a couple of days and her fiancee is here across the room...we are gonna try to frustrate him."

"My name is Brittany." She said, smiling. "So AJ, are you excited about getting married?"

"I am!" She beamed. "He just pretty much fell into my lap."

"Okay AJ, we shall see how he likes it when I'm on your lap." She smiled once more. "Do you like this song?"

The song played in the background as Brittany began to dance. The girls cheered as loud as they could as AJ got her lapdance, trying their hardest to get their man's attention. Sarena turned around with Alicia to see that the plan indeed worked. All their men was staring in their direction, perplexed at what the ladies were up to. When Brittany was done, the girls clapped for her and thanked her.

"You stay here, we all are gonna get a lapdance!" Shawna said, taking AJ's place.

The girls took turns getting a lapdance until Brittany was summoned for a private dance. When she left, it was Naomi's turn to get one, plus she was last. By then, they had plenty of alcohol in them, and the liquid courage was enough to get the party even more fired up. AJ noticed that Brittany went in Ambrose's direction and rolled her eyes when she saw that they went in the private room.

"Someone didn't like what we were doing." AJ said, laughing. "He stole her to get away from us."

"Well, here is a pole anyway, we might as well make use out of it." Sarena said nonchalantly, getting up there and spun herself around it.

Each girl took turns dancing on the pole, which most of them just spun around. Naomi and Shawna actually danced, which they were natural dancers anyway. Cameron joined in on the fun too, and came up with the idea to give AJ more lapdances. Ambrose wanted to steal the stripper. They would just use each other.

Sarena started to dance for AJ as another song began to play. Trying to remember how the video to the particular song went, Sarena spun around the pole as she danced.

"Just pretend I'm Joe." AJ said, laughing.

"I'll be sure to explain that to him.." Sarena said, moving her hips along to the beat.

The chorus was finishing out when Sarena spotted Joe looking at her. _Uh oh, I've been caught_ she thought to herself. Making eye contact, she held onto the pole as she popped her hips and dipped down to the music. Throwing her hair back, she gave Joe her best "you want to fuck me" eyes, smirking as she saw him swallow his scotch.

"Look at them, they're jealous as fuck." Sarena said in AJ's ear, as they continued to dance.

A moment later, they heard a loud "ahem", which turned out to be Ambrose. They were all back now, and it was clear they were ready to play the game.

"Trying to get our attention huh? Well ladies, you have succeeded." He said, taking a swig of Bud Light.

"You took our dancer. That wasn't fair." Naomi said, giving Ambrose the stink eye.

"You all were having too much fun, so we figured that we needed to tone you guys down." Rollins said.

"Uh, that's the point." Sarena said. "Ain't our fault that we know how to have a good time and you don't."

"Alright, you wanna be that way." Ambrose finished his drink and tossed it to the side. "You show me how to have a good time. As a matter of fact..." He tapped his fingers on his chest.

"Bro, you remember that bet she lost during the Pro Bowl?" He turned to look at Joe.

"Oh yea, that's right..." Joe said, smiling. "I bet she thought we forgot."

"Yea, that's right, she lost a BET..." Ambrose smirked at Sarena. "Remember, you promised me a lap dance if you lost, and I'd do the same if I lost."

"You were drunk it doesn't count. I was just bullshitting. Plus..."

"It does count, and trust me, Big Man here is okay with it for tonight."

_Ugh._ Sarena thought. She was pregnant with Raj at the time, and thought it would be funny to place a bet with him. He was drunk as shit that night, and even though she lost she figured he forgot about it. This was almost a year ago. Why now? Sarena shook her head at the thought of it.

"Baaaaaabe..." Sarena whined.

"Own up, sweetheart. Get your ass in there. And you, don't touch her." Joe instructed Ambrose.

Sarena put her head in her hands as everyone cheered her on. AJ was even cheering her, much to Sarena's surprise.

"You're supposed to help me." She said to AJ.

"We are supposed to frustrate him...I know you will." AJ winked at Sarena.

Storming past the crew, Sarena and Ambrose headed towards the room he was in earlier. Thinking of the night so far, Sarena was already insecure so maybe some encouragement from Ambrose might make her feel better. Going in, she heard Ambrose close the door behind them and she swallowed hard.

"Holls, we're just having fun, no need to be scared. I'm not gonna do anything I promise." He said.

"I know...just...this is intimate and I didn't think you took it serious."

"Its not serious. Just pretend I'm the hubby. Okay?" He raised his eyebrows.

"So you mean a practice run?" Sarena laughed.

"I can give you tips. I used to live in these things."

"Makes two of us. I wrestled in many of them."

"Cut the talk and get to it. They'll think we're fucking." Ambrose laughed at her. He twirled his finger at her, cueing her to start dancing.

Sarena began to move to the song, which was Deftones "Change (In The House of Flies)". It had been started so she tried to get in rhythm to the song. She swayed her hips side to side rolling her neck back before circling the chair he was in. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed her hands down his chest, lightly scraping against his shirt with her nails as she brought them back up. The two laughed awkwardly as it continued on. Walking around to face him, she placed her hands on his knees as she dipped down and circled her hips back up. Going to his side, she kicked her leg up over him before she sat in his lap.

The two of them shared another awkward laugh as she began to dance on him. Sarena placed her hands on Ambrose's shoulders as she leaned back, then gripping his knees for leverage. She pushed herself back up and continued to dance for a couple moments before both of them bursted out in laughter.

"Okay, you can stop now." He said, standing up with her.

"That was actually...fun..." Sarena blushed. The ideas that clamored in her head after that.

"So...how did I do?" She asked as they exited the room.

Ambrose pulled her close so he could put his mouth to her ear, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear him.

"I'll just say this...now I know why you have four kids." He winked at her and walked off. Sarena smiled. At least she knew that she brought something to the table as far as dance went.

"Well you didn't kill him." Joe said as she walked back to the group. Brittany was back sans top, making Sarena's insecurity come back up. That and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

"No, but it was actually fun. He was polite." Sarena said, kissing him.

"Good, I really didn't feel like kicking his ass before his wedding day." He said to her.

A few minutes later, Joe tapped Sarena on the shoulder to get her attention. Looking at him, she noticed the dark glint in his eye indicating he had a idea and it wasn't a clean one either. Pursing her lips, she wasn't sure if she should ask. Both of them had plenty of alcohol in them and the party had been wild all night. Shaking her head, she spoke up.

"What."

"See her over there?" Joe asked her, pointing to a caramel colored dancer. She had long straight black hair and a very curvy body, her bottom was thicker then Sarena but she was skinny at the top. It was obvious her breasts were fixed; Sarena noted they barely moved as she danced with no top on. It looked weird to her.

"Who is she?" Sarena asked. _What the fuck does this have to do with us?_ She thought.

"Our dancer. I have a idea." He said, getting up.

"Joseph." Sarena sternly said.

"Just come." He pleaded.

The couple walked over to the buxom dancer, who had just got done with her routine. They walked to the end of the stage, where Joe got her attention.

"My buddy over there requested you earlier, did he give you your money?" He asked.

"Yea...so?" She asked.

"Well, I'm ready for the dance."

"Joseph!" Sarena shreiked.

"Ambrose bought me a dance...I bought him one earlier."

"Oh, so YOU stole the dancer." Sarena figured that out quickly. "Oh my God, you were fucking jealous, weren't you?"

Joe ignored her, and turned to the girl. "Your name?"

"Deneesha."

"Okay Miss Deneesha. Whenever you're ready." He said.

It was a few minutes before she came back out. She changed into a two piece outfit that was sequined in black. Her heels were clear and very high. How she could walk in them Sarena would never know. Whatever Joe had up his sleeve, Sarena knew that he definitely had sex on his mind. For some reason, she kept thinking that Joe wanted a threesome or something.

"Okay Deneesha, I used to come here during my college days. And let me say that I'm a generous tipper." Joe stated.

"Sounds good." She said as she walked past them.

"I'll double the tip if you let my wife join us." Joe called out to her.

Sarena looked at him in disbelief as she motioned for them to follow her. Sarena kept pleading with him that she didn't want to do this. When they reached the room, Joe turned around and took Sarena's hands in his.

"Just trust me."

He placed a sweet kiss on Sarena's lips and led her to the second chair in the room. He sat in the other chair on the oppisite side, with both Deneesha and the pole separating them. Sarena gripped the seat on either side, indicating she was nervous about what was about to happen. Katy Perry's "Dark Horse" was playing in the background, even though Sarena's heartbeat was drowning the song out.

Deneesha began to dance along to the song, solely focusing her attention on Joe. Already Sarena didn't like this. Joe looked at Deneesha intently as she twirled around the pole, did a split or two, and bent over in front of him constantly popping, dipping, and twerking. Sarena rolled her eyes and kept her arms crossed, with her leg crossed as well. Deneesha sat in Joe's lap and immediately put his face in her cleavage, making Sarena growl under her breath as she watched this...woman dance all over her husband.

_She's just doing her job...she's just doing her job..._ Sarena kept telling herself. Her jealousy was through the roof and if she wasn't insecure before, she definitely was now. Sarena bit her tongue to the point of bleeding as she fought not to say anything. She caught Joe whispering in Deneesha's ear as he placed his hands on her ass. However, she must admit Deneesha was giving her tips through action.

Deneesha got up from his lap and walked over to Sarena. Sucking in a shallow breath, Sarena continued to bite down on her tongue as Deneesha placed her hands on each of Sarena's knees, pushing them apart.

"Spread them, honey." She said as she dipped down. What Sarena really wanted to do was kick her, then beat Joe's ass for this stunt he pulled.

Deneesha walked around Sarena before placing her hands on her shoulders, running her hands down on either side of Sarena's arms. Sarena looked up at Joe with wild eyes and was met with a dark glint in his eye and that smirk he always does. Of course he likes what he sees. Sarena wouldn't put it past him that this is one of his fantasies.

"Place your hands on my hips honey, and watch me." Deneesha said, breaking Sarena's train of thought. Something about the way she said it made Sarena think she was trying to tell her something. Taking a deep breath, Sarena did as she was told.

Deneesha began to dance on Sarena, making her grow hot in embarrassment. She took Sarena's hands and ran them up the side of her body and back down. Sarena happened to look over her shoulder and saw Joe watching intently, occassionally palming himself through his jeans. She closed her eyes, hoping this would be over soon.

"Honey, we're gonna dance for your husband, show me what you got." Deneesha said, getting off of her.

Sarena shook her head in disbelief. Basically Joe was setting her up. Deneesha held out her hand, helping Sarena get up. When she walked to the pole, she jumped in surprise as Deneesa slapped Sarena's ass hard. She looked over at Joe, who bit his lip to stifle his laughter.

"You think you're fucking slick, don't you?" Sarena smarted off.

"Oh, I am sweetheart." He said. "Do what she said. Dance."

Sarena twirled herself around the pole, which Deneesha nodded in approval. She showed Sarena a couple tricks to which Sarena was able to follow. Sarena kept her eyes on Joe, adding little movements such as running a hand up her body followed with flipping her hair.

"Alright, that's good...Now, come behind your husband, place your hands on his shoulders." Deneesha said. "I'm gonna dance...you make him feel comfortable."

Sarena was starting to understand what was going on. Whatever Joe told Deneesha earlier, they were following through on that. She began to dance on the pole , leaving Sarena to decide what she should do with Joe. Once Deneesha began to twerk again, Sarena ran her hands down Joe's arms as she made her way down to his ear.

"I'm going to beat your fucking ass." She murmured in his ear. "I'm not happy with you at all."

It was definitely a game to him. Deneesha was dancing between his legs as Sarena came back up, squeezing his shoulders. Deneesha grabbed Sarena's hands and brought her back towards the pole.

"Okay, move your hips, side to side...like this..." she instructed, placing her hands on Sarena's hips, moving in closer.

"Like this?" She asked, moving them to Deneesha's rhythm.

She then came in front of Sarena and pressed her body against hers as Sarena got the beat down. Sarena was mortified at this point and was ready to freak out. She has never did this, and she would have thought that Joe would have at least discussed this with her first.

"Calm down...don't you see your husband likes this?" She asked, sensing Sarena's attitude. Sarena turned to look at Joe, who was bobbing his head to the music and still wore the smirk he had earlier. Of course. He was loving it.

All of a sudden, there was a loud knock at the door, startling everyone.

"DENEESHA! Main stage asap!" Someone called out. Sarena was thanking God so many times when that happened.

"Thank you, I enjoyed it." Joe said. "But if you don't mind..." Joe pulled out a $100 bill. "I'd like to stay in here a few minutes. Give that to your boss."

"What if he doesn't take it? Being you're..."

"You keep it." Joe winked at her. "You can leave now."

"Y'all have a good night." She said reluctantly. Before she left, she whispered in Sarena's ear.

"I teach classes every Wednesday and Thursday. You should come. It's at the studio next door." With that, she walked away.

Sarena's curiosity perked at the idea. Seeing how turned on Joe was, it couldn't hurt to entertain the idea. Composing herself, she walked over to her husband, waiting to get out of the room. When he didn't move, she went to walk out herself when he grabbed her wrist.

"And where do you think you're going sweetheart?" He asked.

"Um back out to party with our friends." She said, snatching her arm away from him.

"I don't think so." He jerked Sarena down onto his lap. "I'd like my private dance."

So it was his fantasy. He set this up so they could eventually have the room to themselves. Shaking her head, Sarena sat up and got up off his lap. "You're terrible Anoa'i."

"You set me up...I'm sitting here on the edge of being turned on or mortified and this was for your own personal enjoyment." Sarena said. "You could have at least discussed this with me before pulling this stunt. You know I'm not used to a girl on me."

"So what was that out there, huh? Its okay to do that with your girlfriends but you can't do that in front of your own husband? Unbelievable." He scoffed.

He did have a point. Sarena thought maybe she was overreacting. All of this was new and it scared her with it being just her and Joe. Friends its different. Taking a deep breath, she held her hands up.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I just wished we would've talked about it first."

"Well they way you were acting out there, I thought different."

Sarena went to shut the door, then locked it. The least she could do was make the situation better for the both of them. Joe was already vulnerable, as his erection was very apparent in his jeans now. She decided if this was a game that he wanted, she might as well switch the roles.

"Really, I'm sorry." Sarena began to twirl around the pole. "Do you like when I do this, Daddy?"

She repeated the moves that Deneesha taught her a few minutes ago. Sarena twirled until her back was facing him before dipping down and coming back up, her ass inches from him. She moved her hips slowly side to side, letting Joe take in the view.

"You're not answering." Sarena walked around behind him and snatched his ponytail back, placing a hard kiss upside down on him. "Or is she better? Is that dick hard for me or for her? You tell me." She licked along his ear before biting down hard on his earlobe.

Sarena walked in front of him and cupped his jean covered erection in her hand, squeezing it gently. Joe let out a loud groan as she did this. She knew he wasn't expecting this; he was speechless. She was going to take out her anger out on him and if she had anything to do with it, he would forget Deneesha's name by the end of the night.

One by one, Sarena began to strip her clothes off. Joe looked at her, watching her every move. She kicked her shoes off, leaving only the black shorts on for the time being. She went back to the pole, dipping down and coming up, her body against the pole. She gasped at the cold steel in between her full breasts, making her nipples instantly hard.

"Tell me, Daddy, don't I turn you on? Or does she?" She ran her hands over her breasts, playing with her nipples.

"Baby, you turn me all the way on..." He croaked.

"Is that right?" Sarena removed her shorts. Then as the song continued to play, she removed her shorts, then panties to the beat. "Do you like watching her dance naked or, you rather see me dance?"

She bent over in front of Joe, exposing her wetness fully to him. Joe responded by gripping her hips tight and placing his lips right on her clitoris, lapping at it quickly. Sarena moaned softly before snatching herself away from him.

"You haven't answered me properly Daddy." She said. "Did she make your dick hard? I saw how you were touching yourself when she danced on me. I didn't like that. At all." She pouted.

"Baby..." He pleaded. "I was turned on at the fact that you two were doing this together...I'm a man. We like seeing that."

"So did she...?"

"She did but it was because I was thinking of you when she did it." He said. "Baby, I was thinking of you...please..." the look in his eyes were of desperation and sincerity. "I didn't mean anything by it...I'm a man baby...its a fantasy I always had. Watching a stripper dance on you."

Sarena blushed slightly, why didn't he tell her that in the first place? She had to admit this now put them in a interesting position. She was naked in front of her husband, who looked like he was ready to explode from either being horny or emotionally challenged by his wife. She hadn't figured out which yet.

"Well, how about I dance on you?" She said, standing between his legs. Poor Joe was incompacitated by his throbbing erection, begging for release. She began to roll her hips as she dipped down between his legs a couple times. She come back up, slithering up his body in a effort to further tease him. As she put her breasts in his face, Joe places tiny kisses all along them, catching a nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it hard, making her cry out in both pleasure and pain to make his own point.

"You know I love your tits, sweetheart..." He moaned. "Sucking on them, playing with them...Daddy loves making you cum by playing with your nipples as you ride this dick." He pulled her nipples as he said this, making her moan.

With that, he used one hand to hold Sarena up while using the other hand to let his straining erection out of his jeans, springing out in an instant. She put her forehead to his, their lips centimeters apart as she steadied her breathing.

Sarena began to grind on him as the song played. Their hushed whispers turned into moans as they continued to tease one another. Sarena reached down to stroke him before she sat herself down onto him.

"Do it baby...do it...do it..." Joe moaned out to her as she pistoned herself up and down on his shaft.

"Make it quick..." She panted, digging her nails into his shoulders. Joe began to match his thrusts with hers, hitting her g spot just right.

"Yea..." She breathed, pulling his head back by his ponytail as she sucked on his neck, leaving a small mark on his skin then biting it. Joe reciprocated the move by grabbing a handful of her hair and yanking it back, biting her neck then licking along it. The two kissed each other hard as Sarena was reaching her climax.

"Daddy..." Her hips began to bounce erratically as her orgasm hit, her muscles clenching around Joe. She moaned in his ear as it washed over her, whimpering his name as he rolled her nipples.

Joe lifted her up, then snatched her by her hair as he made her bend over on the chair he sat in. He thrusted furiously in and out of her, taunting her as he did so.

"You like being dirty don't you? Daddy's dirty girl.." He growled. He pulled out of her and released his seed all on her bottom, rubbing it in her skin when he was done. He pulled her hair, bringing her back to kiss her softly. He squeezed her breasts gently, earning a whimper from her.

"Get your clothes on." He murmured. "We're taking this back to the room."


	8. Chapter 6

**_Found some time to edit. Many thanks to Bestie and CFierce116 for their continuous input. Read, review and most of all, enjoy!_**

Dear Sister  
>Chapter Six<p>

_One month later_

Valerie had been at the house for two weeks already, and things had seem to be going good. Before Kay left for Honduras, the family sat down and had a talk. Valerie apologized to Sarena for not being as supportive of her. There were tears, and the visit meant Sarena was okay with it for now; if it made her mom happy that was what mattered. So when Val did move in, Sarena made more of an effort to get back on track with her, inviting her to lunch, making sure to include her in activities with the kids. Things looked good for now.

The meet with Brandon and Rinoa was a little awkward at first, but after a little while the twins got used to their Aunt Val. Brandon and Val already had a little bond going with wrestling and Ninja Turtles. He even told Sarena his new Aunt was cool. Rinoa helped Val and Sarena cook at night.

Today was the housewarming party for the family. AJ and Ambrose got married over the weekend in Vegas, and was out honeymooning. The party in Atlanta was the last time everyone got together. Sarena hadn't had that much fun with friends in forever, it was definitely fun going to the strip club with everyone, and it had given Sarena an excellent idea after she watched Deneesha give her husband a lapdance. After giving it some thought, she was glad Joe set her up that night.

After Atlanta, Sarena was inspired and had decided to buy a stripper pole for their bedroom. It was her gift to Joe, and would be his surprise later tonight. In order to be discreet about it, Sarena learned off YouTube how to do a DIY pole, further researching the safety precautions as well. She would need to take the pole down when it's not in use. That was the last thing she needed to explain to the kids why there was a pole in Mommy and Daddy's bedroom. She had put it up this morning and as her girlfriends arrived, they went upstairs to test it.

That was another thing too, Sarena, Alicia and Shawna had been taking pole dancing classes the last month. It turned out Deneesha actually knew someone in the area who taught pole dance classes, too. It was the same lady that helped Deneesha start her own pole dancing classes. It was once a week, about two to three hours each session. It was alot of fun, and it got the girls out and about. Joe had no idea that she was taking the classes, but he noticed a change in her body. He would ask Sarena if she had changed her exercise routine. Of course she did...he would find out later on what it was.

Joe was doing some promotional interviews in Orlando, as he went to the Performance Center for guest training and then did some work with NXT. He stayed overnight with Shawna and Rollins per Sarena's request. The kids were with Joe's parents for the day.

"I just looooooove this!" Alicia said as she jumped up and spun around the pole. "AJ has to do this one time!"

"Right? Especially now she's a newlywed!" Shawna quipped.

Sarena put in a CD and the girls took turns dancing on it, laughing to their heart's content about it. Since Naomi was here, they were teaching her some moves. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. Sarena went to let Valerie in, and invited her to try it.

"So that's what you're doing on Wednesdays. Joe and I were wondering." She said, spinning around.

"Don't tell him. I want him to be surprised." Sarena giggled. "We had been talking about doing different things, I don't think he thought of this. I guess I could thank AJ with the party in the A."

"Oh my God, you nasty trick!" Alicia swatted at Sarena.

"What? I want to please my husband. That's why you bought one too, you stank ass heffer!"

Sarena told Joe that when he came home to leave his luggage in the truck. They would deal with that in the morning. She absolutely wanted him to be surprised when he makes it up this way after the party is over. Pushing the thought away, the girls played on the pole for a few more minutes before going downstairs to visit.

Some of Joe's family was already here, a couple cousins plus Jon and Josh, the Usos. Joe's parents showed up shortly after with the twins and Raj. Sarena made sure to conversate with a few of them as she got things ready. Then, Sarena and Val were making various side dishes while Alicia prepped the meat that Ashton offered to grill up. Joe was due home in an hour, along with Rollins. Shawna rode up here on her own, as the two men were working together anyway. Shawna was watching the kids, some were swimming in the pool and others were going to the edge of the waterway to feed the ducks. Raj, Anthony and Danielle had naps and then she played with them outside. Joe's parents were visiting with a few other family friends that were here too.

The cooking was finally underway and the girls continued to enjoy themselves with a few daiquiris when Joe and Rollins pulled up. Joe greeted Sarena with a kiss, with Sarena doing her code arm squeeze. He raised his eyebrows at her in response, with Sarena's eyes doing all the talking.

"Alright, baby girl." He said. He walked outside to greet Ashton.

The food was almost done, so Sarena and Shawna got all the kids out of the pool and got them dried off and dressed. Even though it was well into the fall, Florida was still having warm weather. Sarena put Rinoa's hair in a french braid and put a shirt and jeans on her whereas she threw a WWE shirt and jeans on Brandon. Raj was having fun playing with Shawna's hair, pulling it at times. That was his new favorite thing to do.

After everyone ate, it was time for gifts. As Sarena and Joe had plenty of things, their guests had to use their thinking caps to figure out what to get them. Gifts included various artwork, unique kitchen accessories, and nick nacks. They let Brandon and Rinoa open the gifts to include them in the housewarming party. Of course, they got new toys too. Joe's parents got Rinoa a new kitchen set for her bedroom. Brandon got a fishing set, which he was ecstatic about.

"I wanna fish Daddy! Let's fish!"

"Okay son, let me fix it up."

Joe's parents left shortly after along with a few others leaving Val, Alicia, Shawna, Ashton and Rollins there. They were chilling out on the deck with the fire pit going as they enjoyed the evening. The younger children were already asleep. Brandon was fishing with Joe, with Rinoa sitting beside Sarena coloring.

"Mommy I'm sleepy." She said, snuggling next to Sarena.

"I'll tuck you in, in a few minutes okay?" Sarena said, rubbing her back.

"Okay."

Rinoa set her crayons and book on the floor and buried her head in Sarena's lap. She remained quiet, and Sarena figured that she was sleeping. That changed when Brandon came up with a fish. Rinoa gasped and scurried across Sarena's, then Alicia's lap to get away from it. She was deathly afraid of fish.

"RiRi, let me show you!" Brandon said.

"Nooooo!"

Rinoa desperately was seeking a way out of the deck and into the house, whimpering. Brandon kept going towards her, with Rinoa telling him to leave her alone. Joe kept calling Brandon to come back to the water but he wouldn't listen. Sarena went to get up and get Brandon when Rinoa ran beside them. That was when Brandon threw the fish on her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She shrieked, immediately falling down and crying bloody murder.

Rollins grabbed Rinoa since he was the closest to her, trying to console her. Sarena snatched Brandon by his arm and made him go inside, spanking him as he went in and up the stairs.

"Don't whoop me Mommy!" He wailed.

"You know Rinoa doesn't like fish, what was that about? Huh?" Sarena asked as she continued to spank him. "Get up to your room, your father will be up there in a minute."

Just as she said that, Joe was up the stairs, taking his belt off. Sarena went back outside and grabbed her daughter from Rollins, trying to console her baby girl. She apologized to her friends, as Brandon embarrassed them. That was their excitement for the evening.

"Is this what we can expect in a few years?" Alicia asked, getting a laugh out of everyone.

"Yes, when they have siblings or cousins. Get ready." Sarena said. Rinoa was still crying in her shoulder.

"There, there, Mommy has you. The fish is gone." She cooed.

"I don't wanna live here anymore." Rinoa sobbed. "I don't like fish...and they're in our yard!"

"It's okay baby, fish don't come after you. They're more scared of you then you are of them." Rollins said.

"Your brother was just being mean." Sarena added.

Joe came back down a few minutes later, stating Brandon cried himself to sleep. Sarena passed Rinoa to him, to which she fell asleep in her daddy's arms. The friends continued to visit until Anthony woke up. That was cue for everyone to get ready to leave. Valerie went to bed in the guest bedroom downstairs. Joe took Rinoa upstairs to tuck her in while Sarena was saying goodbye to their friends. Rollins was cleaning up outside to help the parents out, turning off the fire pit and making sure the gate to the porch was locked.

"I'll stay here and wait on Colby." Shawna said, feeding Anthony. "I know you got...plans."

"Thanks girl." Sarena hugged her friend. "Good night."

Sarena went upstairs and up to the bedroom, locking the door. She then grabbed two chairs from her walk in closet that she bought this week for this occasion. One was a wider chair, just wide enough for a lapdance. The other chair was a regular sized chair, and Sarena would use it as a prop for her pole. She grabbed three long pieces of velvet rope, tossing one to the side for later. She took the two remaining pieces and put them in the chair reserved for Joe.

Sarena changed out of her dress and sandals and put on a matching bra and panty set. It was a dark, ocean blue and very daring, as it said on the tag. The set was adorned in lace and the panty was cut in the front to reveal more skin. Sarena then took Joe's white dress shirt and buttoned it up halfway, concealing her outfit. She topped it off with a black fedora and then the heels. Four inch stilletos, open toed, adorned in studs and zipped up in the back. She was surprising him with his favorite heels. Sarena redid her makeup and added a smoky eye to her dark eyeshadow in addition to full red lips. She went to text Joe when she was done.

_Come to bed, Daddy._

She got a text two minutes later, saying Rollins was still here. Sighing Sarena let out a chuckle. He didn't want to be rude to his friend, but if Sarena knew Rollins and Shawna, Shawna was giving him hints and neither man picked up on it. Taking a picture of the heels, Sarena knew this would get them out the door.

_I'll say this again, Daddy. Come to bed. Don't make me tell you anymore._

Turning her phone off, Sarena got up and dimmed the lights and lighted some candles. She turned on her iPod and had some music playing to get started. Pushing her chair back, Sarena did a couple of twirls on the pole as she waited for her husband to come up the stairs. Within minutes, Sarena smiled as she continued to twirl around the pole to the rhythm of "Rope Burn" by Janet Jackson. She heard Joe's footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I swear to God, girl..." Joe began, then stopped as Sarena kept twirling around the pole.

"Took you long enough." Sarena said, smiling at her husband. He literally had his jaw dropped, pleasantly surprised at the scene in front of him.

"Cat got your tongue, Daddy?" She asked seductively, coming over to Joe and pressed her body against his.

"You...you have outdone yourself, Mrs. Anoa'i." Joe responded, kissing her deeply. Sarena kissed him back, only to break it. Taking his hand, she led him to the chair. She picked up the ropes before he sat down. When he got comfortable, Sarena tied his wrists up on the arms of the chair. She made sure they were a little tight, as she knew Joe was slick.

"I figured after our trip, I would be bold and try this. And you're right, I've been doing a new workout. Pole dancing. I wanted our first time actually making love in this house to start off with a bang. Do you like what I did for you, Daddy?" Sarena raised her eyebrows at him.

"Daddy likes this alot." He said, licking his lips.

"Shall we get started?" She asked.

"Daddy wants to see what you got, baby." he said, his voice dropping a octave lower.

Sarena went to switch tracks on the iPod player, turning to Mya's "My Love is Like..Wo". Sarena began to dance along to the music. She wanted to do something fun and sexy for the first dance. Joe watched every move intently, his tongue poking out ever so often to wet his fast drying lips. When the chorus hit, Sarena went up on the chair and began to spin around the pole. As the second verse started, she continued to work the pole, showing off her flexibility as her legs wrapped around the pole and she was able to lean back as she looked at Joe.

_My love is like...wo_  
><em>My kiss is like...wo<em>  
><em>My touch is like...wo<em>  
><em>My sex is like...wo<em>  
><em>My ass is like...wo<em>  
><em>My body's like...wo<em>  
><em>And you're kissin' it<em>  
><em>So what you think of it<em>

Sarena continued to dance around the pole, smiling as Joe looked on and bobbed his head to the music. He was obviously into it. Sarena put her fedora on his head and twirled, dipped and jumped on the pole to the music. She would teasingly unbutton his shirt just as a little bit, revealing what she had on underneath.

_Hold me like you never wanna let me go_  
><em>If you're likin' what you're tastin' Baby let me know<em>  
><em>See if you're gonna love me better love me strong<em>  
><em>'Cause I want this love to love last all night long<em>

Sarena got off the pole and went to straddle Joe's lap. She began to grind against him, with his hips meeting hers as she moved. Sarena's hands ran down Joe's upper body, her fingertips grazing his ripped muscles underneath his shirt. She moved her hands up his arms before cupping his face and kissing him. Both of them began to moan as their tongues wrestled each other.

Joe bit her lip before running his tongue over it, making her whimper. Even tied up, he knew how to drive her wild. Sarena brought him down to her neck, letting him place kisses along the length and sucking on the supple skin. Sarena grinded into him harder as their session got more intense. She began kissing him once more.

Sarena broke the kiss as the song ended and decided to get up off his lap. She removed his dress shirt and placed it on the back of the chair. Joe groaned at the sight before him; Sarena knew that she picked the perfect bra and panty set to wear.

"Play the other song." He requested.

"Do you like what I'm wearing, Daddy?" She asked as she went to change the track.

"Fuck yea, sweetheart." He said with a rasp.

Sarena went to grab the other piece of velvet rope as "Rope Burn" began to play once more. Smirking, Sarena remembered listening to this song over and over again growing up. She had always wondered how it would feel to dance for her man to this song. She was about to find out.

Sarena seductively moved her body, then began to dance along the pole. As she clung her legs to the pole, she leaned back, using the rope to wrap around her wrists as if she was giving Joe a visual. She continued to use the rope on the pole and as she danced. Sarena turned her back to him as she removed her bra and threw it in his direction. Sarena then walked over to Joe and bent over, throwing her hair back as she came up. She sat in his lap, her back to him and began to give him another lapdance.

After the second chorus, Sarena turned around to face him to continue her lapdance. The two kissed softly and slowly, adding to each other's torture. Sarena moaned in his mouth as she felt her nipples grow hard from being turned on and being exposed. While she placed kisses on his neck, she didn't realize Joe had been working to free his hands from the ropes she tied him up with. As she continued to pepper his neck with wet kisses Joe was able to free his right hand from the confinements.

Joe grabbed Sarena by her hair and gently pulled her back, startling her. With one look, Sarena knew she lost control. Daddy was in charge now. He kissed her forcefully, with Sarena bracing herself on his broad shoulders as he freed his other hand from the rope. Joe lifted her up and tossed her onto the bed before he hovered over her. He pushed her legs back and grinded up against her, letting her feel his rock hard erection against her panty covered mound. Sarena moaned in response and grinded back.

"You wanna feel a rope burn, huh?" He taunted. "Wearing sexy shit, Daddy's heels, tying me up...be careful what you wish for sweetheart, because, you just might get it."

Joe snatched the rope from Sarena's hands, tying it around her small wrists. He pushed her arms up and instructed her to keep them there. He removed his pants and boxers in one swift motion, letting his erection free. Sarena's mouth watered and she let out a moan in response.

"Mmm, what should Daddy do first?" He asked himself, playing with Sarena more. He palmed Sarena's panty clad mound, letting out a small groan as he felt her heat.

"You're hot and wet for Daddy, aren't you?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"You want Daddy to play with that pretty pussy of yours?"

"Please, Daddy." She begged. "I'm aching for you."

Joe slipped a finger inside on her panties, letting out a hiss as her wetness coated his long fingers. "So fucking wet for me."

He slid both fingers into her, making her gasp then moan. Sarena grabbed at their headboard as Joe fingered her to a steady rhythm. Her hips rocked to his rhythm and her breathing increased as she felt her orgasm trying to come on. Whimpers escaped her lips as Joe licked and placed open kisses on her breasts. His fingers moved from inside of her core to her sensitive clitoris, where he plucked and rubbed on the bundle of nerves before moving his fingers back inside. He then snatched his fingers from her as he felt her body beginning to spasm.

"I don't think so." He said. Sarena cried out in response.

"Get mad. I don't care." Joe continued to taunt her. "Come on, lets get on your knees on the floor. You're gonna suck Daddy off."

Joe helped Sarena to the floor as she was still bounded by the rope. Once she was comfortable, Joe placed his large hands in her hair, guiding her as she began to work him with her mouth. Sarena was able to do a little bit with her hands, such as stroking him as she sucked him off.

"Sweetheart you're so efficient.." he groaned.

Joe guided Sarena deeper onto him, being careful so she didn't gag on him. Her stifled moans vibrated against him, driving him even more crazy. When he had enough, he pulled Sarena by her hair then brought her back up to the bed. Before that however, he snatched her panties off, ripping them in the process.

"Face down, ass up." Joe commanded.

Sarena did as she was told, shivering when she felt his breath on her sex. Her moans drowned out the music as Joe licked up and down her slit slowly. His hands continuously squeezed her bottom as he tortured her, continuing his slow pace as he licked and sucked at her throbbing clitoris.

"You're so wet..." He breathed, slipping a finger inside of her. "You want this dick, don't you?"

"Yes, Daddy" She whimpered.

Taking his finger out, he sucked it clean before pushing himself into her. Their moans filled the room as he began to rock in and out of her. Joe grabbed Sarena by her hair once more to bring her up and placed a scorching kiss on her swollen lips. His other hand cupped her breast, pinching and pulling her nipple.

He pushed her back down and increased his pace, gripping her hips tight as he slammed into her. Joe then slowed down before withdrawing himself from her, making her lay on her back. He pushed her knees all the way back, exposing her fully to him. Joe eased himself in again, taking his hands and placing them on her still bounded wrists before continuing the fast pace.

Sarena kept moaning and whimpering, enjoying the intense sex they were having. Her body was on fire and she was ready to let herself go. Sweat began to pour down their bodies as they met each other thrust to thrust.

"Yea baby, you enjoy this big dick, don't you?" He taunted her.

Sarena responded with a moan. Her body began to spasm as he rotated his hips, meeting her thrusts again.

"That's it, cum all over this big dick." Joe groaned, reaching down to rub her clitoris.

Sarena screamed as she came, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Joe continued to rub her clitoris, making her have yet another orgasm.

"Yea baby girl...cum all over Daddy." He breathed. With a few more thrusts, he spilled his seed into her, gripping her legs as he did so.

Pulling out of her, Joe untied Sarena's wrists and pulled her to him. He brought Sarena on top of him, with her leaning her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder as they came down from their highs. Music still played in the background as their breathing steadied. Sarena sat up and kissed him deeply, saying nothing more as he wrapped an arm around the back of her waist.

"I hope you're keeping the pole." He said after a few minutes. Sarena giggled in response.

"Yea, I learned to make one of my own. I couldn't leave it up and find a way to explain to the kids why we have one in here." She said.

"We will use it more often." He winked. "But right now..."

He reached down and began to play with Sarena's clitoris, making her grow hot and wet all over again. The two shared some deep kissing as his fingers danced along it.

"Oh Daddy..." She moaned as his fingers found their way into her core once more.

Little did they know, Valerie was on the other side of the door, listening in on them.


	9. Chapter 7

_**Three cheers for slowing down at work! Keep those reviews coming. Enjoy. Read. Review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no one but the original characters in this story..**_

Dear Sister  
>Chapter 7<p>

The weekend continued on with Kay's church having a Fall Fest Sunday night. They didn't do church service that night in addition to Kay and others going on the mission trip. Joe had the entire weekend off, so he was able to attend with Sarena, the kids, and Val.

Raj was the center of attention as usual, with several of the church members "ooh"ing and "aww"ing at the little Anoa'i family member. Brandon and Rinoa were in and out; in between eating Halloween candy and playing games outside. Both Sarena and Val had been spending their Sundays at the church and over time got close with some of the people. All afternoon, Val was either cooking or holding Raj, depending if Sarena got her hands tied with the twins.

It was family time that Sarena craved so much. She always enjoyed the fall; the bonfires, hayrides and the crisp cool air that defined it at night. If anything, family time at church meant the most to her. It was also humbling. Kay had picked the perfect church to become a part of. Everyone treated Sarena and her family like they were regular people. No one kissed their ass because of their fame. Sarena loved that the most.

While Joe took Raj and visited with Sarena's aunt and uncle, she went outside to fetch the twins and other children to eat. Val got them all situated and sat down, eating once Brandon offered to say the blessing. Of course, the kids ate little because they stuffed themselves with candy.

"Get me another Kit Kat, Brandon." Rinoa said to her twin brother.

"I don't think so." Joe spoke up, taking her plate. "You had enough."

When she started to whine, all it took was for Joe to cut her a look before she got the hint.

"You filled up on candy, and didn't eat squat." Sarena said, taking Raj from Joe. "No more tonight. You can have some tomorrow after lunch."

The twins went back outside and played some games, filling their candy bags with more prizes and candy than they needed. Then, after the church people did the cakewalk, it was time for the hayride, Sarena's favorite part.

"I'll keep Rajie for you guys." Val said, holding her arms out.

Raj was already asleep, so it was nothing for Val to keep him and help clean the dining room up. Joe went and grabbed the blankets out of the SUV while Sarena gathered the twins and got their coats on before jumping on the trailer. Within a few minutes, everyone got situated and it was off to the cotton fields.

"I want a glow stick!" Brandon yelled to another kid, who was passing them out.

The twins ended up getting about five glow sticks each, having fun shaking them and putting them on their hoods, with the sticks sticking out as they made funny faces. Already Sarena got cold, and she snuggled up to her husband to get warm.

"Freeze baby." He murmured as he kissed the top of her head.

"I know, but this is rather simple and romantic." She giggled as she looked up at him.

Various conversation was going on during the course of they hayride. Both Sarena and Joe had to get onto the twins to stay seated during the hayride, they kept going back and forth talking to different kids. Towards the end of the hayride, Brandon ended up snuggling with Sarena, sitting between her legs. Rinoa snuggled up with Joe, falling asleep immediately. Joe scooted down on the trailer bed with Sarena, having most of the family snuggled up together.

"I'm so glad you got to do this..." Sarena said, looking up at her husband once more.

Joe didn't say anything, instead leaning down to capture Sarena's lips with his. The two shared a few kisses, with the last one lasting a little longer. Joe teased her when no one was looking, slipping his tongue inside her mouth, making her moan softly.

"That's nasty!" Brandon said, making the couple break up the kiss and start laughing.

_Two days later_

"Spongebob Squarepants" played in the background as Sarena went ahead and began washing dishes from tonight's dinner. Val was keeping the kids company for Sarena so she could clean up. It was Tuesday night, and soon the twins had to get ready for bed. It was starting to get chilly outside, and Thanksgiving was in a few short weeks. Sarena had a busy weekend planned for them, as she signed the twins up for a DIY class at a local hardware store this weekend and they were going to start grocery shopping for the holiday dinner. Joe wanted to have Thanksgiving at their new home this year.

Sarena continued to think as she cleaned up. One of the trainers at the Performance Center called her this afternoon to see if she would be interested in being a guest trainer for two weeks. Of course, Sarena said yes. She was away from the ring for too long, plus it was time to spend some time apart from Raj. Sarena knew Val would be able to take care of the kids for her, that part she had no doubts about.

Since Val was out of prison, Sarena notice a change in her since they tried to work things out. Val had always been passionate about kids, and she had told Sarena that she wanted to start her own Daycare business. She applied for college online, and was waiting to hear back from them to start in the spring. Sarena told her if she was accepted, that she will pay for it under the condition that Val will continue on her positive path. It was the least Sarena could do after being absent from Val's prison sentence.

"Sis, my appointment is at eleven on Thursday." Val broke Sarena's train of thought.

"Okay, I don't have anything going on, but I have to be in Orlando until next Tuesday." She said, as she finished up cleaning.

"Hey, I was wondering, I have a couple friends that I want to see that day too, did you have any other plans?"

"Not really. Go hang out with them. You deserve to Val. You don't have to be under us all the time. You have a life now."

Sarena was glad to see that Val's friends were reaching out to her finally. Not many, but at least her best friend and another girlfriend was a start. She definitely noticed the little changes in Val from the past three weeks she had been staying with them. Val was up early, and this was due to facility count she had to go through every day. She also noticed Val didn't watch much TV, but instead sat outside most of the day reading a book if she didn't spend time with her niece and nephews. Prison life definitely slowed her down, and maybe that was a good thing. Val should have been thinking like this years ago.

_Meanwhile_

Smackdown had just ended, and Joe was waiting on Ambrose to finish up with his shower. He and AJ were having an conversation in the hallway as they waited, talking about how hot the crowd was. The topic changed to the rumor mill, which there were rumors swirling about Joe being in the title picture again.

"When are we going to see a second title reign?" AJ asked. "I'm sure Sarena wants to see it."

Joe smiled and looked down, not sure of what to say. Of course he would like the title again. He remembered the endless interviews and promotions he had to do, and wondered if he was truly ready this time. Before he could answer, his best friend barged in on the convo.

"Ahem, never because I'm getting that son of a bitch." Ambrose patted Joe on the shoulder, sticking his tongue out.

"We're going out, wanna come big man?"

"Sure, why not?"

The trio found a local bar and grill downtown, meeting up with other coworkers to have a good time. Everyone mingled and had a great time, the drinks were flowing. To no one's surprise, Ambrose was a little drunk. It pissed AJ off, and she took off for the hotel.

"Dude, you can't be doing that. Happy wife means a happy life." Joe joked.

"Yea, yea, she'll be alright. I like having a good time, ya know?" He slurred.

"Dude, I'm serious. You're married now. You have an added responsibility, give and take."

Rollins joined the group and the three conversated in hopes of Ambrose getting sobered up soon. The three men continued to chat as they ate dinner finally, and the conversation turned to the significant others.

"AJ man, she knows I drink. I don't understand why she is mad."

"Maybe it's because you're acting like your single days." Rollins smarted off, clearly aggravated in having to babysit him.

"I'm not talking to no other chick. Just having a good time." He reasoned.

"Good point, but maybe that's what she thinks. Drinking too much gets all of us in trouble, and she may not want that." Joe chimed in.

"Shawna doesn't drink much anyway, so I try to respect that." Rollins said. "Especially with Holls' situation, she definitely doesn't want to make her feel uncomfortable."

There was an understanding silence after that. Since Sarena's rape, everyone tried to be respectful around Sarena when the drinks were flowing. Most of the time she was okay with it, but they always wanted to be sure. Joe took another sip of his beer before saying something.

"I don't drink at home anymore. Well except for our parties. Not so because of Holls, but because of the kids." He said. "I want to spend every waking moment with them when I can, and don't want to be wasted in doing so."

"Dude, you have an amazing family." Ambrose slurred. "Like, Holls is a strong woman. Having four kids, put up with your ass, wrestled all those years and still looks great. AJ is jealous of y'all."

"It's not without problems, but its every marriage, man. And lay off my woman." He joked. Ambrose when drunk was also a flirt.

Rollins spoke up. "You guys have this strong, unconditional love. You guys fight and leave each other, but find your way back. Its nuts. Even if you didn't have the kids, I think you two would still end up being just in love like you are now."

"Okay you guys don't have to toot my horn." Joe laughed.

"I always thought you guys would have like ten kids." Ambrose laughed. "When AJ told me y'all stopped at four, I was rather shocked."

Joe turned and looked at him. He wondered what he meant by that.

"Stopped at four..." he repeated Ambrose, taking another sip of beer.

"Oh yea, Shawna said she had her tubes tied." Rollins said, as if on cue. "She had asked for advice and Sarena told her that the doctor won't do it unless you have more than two."

After that, Joe saw fire. No wonder Sarena couldn't get pregnant. She got herself fixed. And then his buddies knew about it and not him. Hell _her_ friends knew! He gripped the bottle tight, trying to regain his composure. He looked down at his half eaten dinner, and all of a sudden he wasn't hungry anymore. Grabbing his wallet, Joe threw down a fifty dollar bill to cover dinner and the tip. He didn't even look at the bill. Nothing mattered at this point.

"Guys I think I'm gonna head out. Ambrose, get some rest and make up with your lady."

_Wednesday afternoon_

Brandon and Rinoa squealed through the Playplace at McDonald's as Sarena and Val munched on french fries. They decided to take the twins there for a snack after school. Sarena had taken her sister shopping while the twins were in school, and they both got their hair done together. Raj got his first haircut today, and did not like it at all. He screamed the whole time. Sarena giggled at the thought, glancing over at the sleeping tot.

"He literally screamed himself to sleep." Val said, laughing.

"I know, Joe will be enlightened by that story when he comes home." She said.

She had received a text from him this morning, saying he was boarding his flight. As far as she knew, he wasn't home yet. If he was, he didn't let her know. Sarena dismissed the thought, as she had her hands full doing all that for Val and then they have squirrely twins to deal with.

"MOMMY!" Rinoa shouted. She had her face against the window at the top of the Playplace, making faces.

"I see you!" Sarena called out to her, sticking her tongue out.

"LOOK MOMMY!" Brandon made the helicopter move from side to side as he was "driving" it.

Sarena smiled at him and told him "good job!" as they continued to watch them.

It had indeed been a fun day. It was the first time Sarena and Val engaged in girl talk. Actual adult talk. Sarena told her about the notorious story of her and Joe, and everything in between. She even told Val about her sex life. How Joe was the best sex she had ever had, how great their sex life is. Val was shocked Sarena was even that open about it. Nothing she already didn't know.

Soon after, they got the twins rounded up and everyone went home. Sarena saw Joe's truck in the driveway, figuring he must have either been there for a little bit or he napped when he got in. The twins ran into the house, hollering for their Daddy. They found Joe in the great room, or his "man cave" playing a video game. He paused the game and gave his children hugs, kisses, and plenty of attention. Taking a moment, he saved his game and turned it off.

"How was school?" He asked them.

"Boring." Rinoa said.

"It was alright." Brandon said. "Guess what, a girl likes me!"

"Oh?" Joe asked. "Did you get her number?"

"Get who's number?"

Sarena descended down the stairs with an wide awake Raj in tow.

"A girl likes me, Mommy!" Brandon said.

"She better unlike you." Sarena said.

"Why?"

"No hussy is going to be with my boys." Sarena said, ruffling his hair. "You too young for that anyway. What you know about a girlfriend?"

Raj started babbling, reaching out for his Daddy. Sarena handed Raj to Joe, who began to play with him and toss him in the air. Placing her hands on her hips, Sarena waited for Brandon to answer.

"She's pretty." Brandon said.

"I said no."

Brandon pouted for a moment before going upstairs. Rinoa sat beside Joe as he played with Raj, the two of them taking turns holding him. Sarena bent over the couch to give Joe a kiss, however he didn't turn to meet her lips. She kissed his scruffy cheek, also noticing he hadn't shaved.

"I missed you."

"Mm hmm." Was all he said.

Sarena raised her eyebrows in confusion, but dismissed it. She took off upstairs and began dinner. She had two pork tenderloins cooking in the slow cooker in anticipation of Joe's arrival home. Sarena turned on the oven and washed several baked potatoes as she waited for it to warm up. After putting them in the oven, she then grabbed a bag of frozen green beans from the freezer and began to cook them on the stove. She cut up some ham from last night's dinner and threw it in the pot in addition to salt and pepper.

Joe continued his strange behavior during dinner, not saying much to Sarena at all. The kids kept the adults entertained though with talk about wrestling. Sarena tried the baby green beans for Raj tonight, which he didn't like. She had to switch to peaches to satisfy the grumpy baby.

"So Val, have you heard anything from the school?" Joe asked her. He further avoided Sarena.

"Not yet, thanks for asking. Sis kept my mind off of things today. I needed it."

Joe nodded in acknowledgement. His behavior was really bothering Sarena. He barely acknowledged her, didn't notice her haircut, didn't even kiss her. The awkward dinner continued, but Sarena wouldn't call Joe out in front of her sister or the kids. The night continued on with the usual; clean up, the twins' bath and bed. Joe took care of Brandon while Sarena had Rinoa. Val was with Raj downstairs.

When the twins got to sleep, Joe went to take a shower while Sarena went to check on Raj. Val stated that he had fell asleep and put him in his crib for the night. With that, she turned off the TV and headed for bed. Sarena went and made sure the doors were locked for the night before heading up the stairs. She needed to know what was up with her husband.

Closing the door behind her, Sarena heard the shower still going. She removed her clothing, leaving her in her bra and panties. Walking in the bathroom, Sarena began to remove her makeup and brush her hair, keeping quiet. Joe still wasn't saying anything to her. Slamming her brush down, she had enough.

"You mind telling me what the silent treatment is about?" Sarena snapped.

"Can I take a fucking shower first?" he snapped back.

Sarena marched out the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She wasn't in the mood for his shit today. He must have had a bad day or something. Sighing, she stripped off her bra and crawled into bed. She left both lamps on either side of the bed as she turned her back towards the bathroom door. It was a few minutes before Joe stepped out the bathroom in a t-shirt and boxers.

"Look at me." He demanded.

Sarena knew by the tone he was pissed off. Reluctantly, she turned to face him, making sure the covers covered her breasts. She sat up in the bed, searching his eyes for any clue as to why he was acting like this.

"You got nerve. Tell you what the silent treatment is about. How about you mind telling me why you decided to get your fucking tubes tied and not tell your husband?"

Sarena gasped in response, and that was all he needed.

"I can't believe you." Joe shook his head. "You sat here for months, fake crying over these negative pregnancy tests, making me stress out about not conceiving and this whole time, it was a fucking game to you. Some things never change. Your selfishness is one of them."

"I didn't know how to tell you..." She softly said.

"DIDN'T KNOW?" Joe's voice boomed, making Sarena yelp. "How fucking hard is it to say, oh I got my tubes tied? Matter of fact, is it that hard to be selfless and have this type of conversation with me? This is our fucking family Sarena!"

Sarena started to cry, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know why you're crying!" He further denounced. "Is it because I know now? How long were you going to play God before I ever found out, if it even come to that? Or did you enjoy the acting and making me stress out!"

"No and no." She sniffled. "First off, we never had the conversation, and I figured it was okay..."

"Of course, that is the selfishness in you."

"FUCK YOU!" Sarena shouted. "It's my goddamn body and four kids is enough for me. We never had the conversation, no harm done. You didn't even mention more kids until your mom was all over us at the family reunion about it."

"You just don't care at all, do you?"

"Question is motherfucker DO YOU CARE?" She shouted. "You get to play on the road while I play perfect Anoa'i family housewife taking care of three of YOUR kids. I'm taking them to school, taking them to after school activities, to the doctor, stay home with them while they are sick, feed, bathe and care for them. I retired from this business to take care of OUR children. I made that sacrifice to make sure they had a stable home and a stable parent in their lives. You?"

"My 'play time' on the road bought us this nice house, that nice Escalade you drive around in all day, your lifestyle now. You sound real ungrateful right now, like this is soooo bad for you!" He pointed at her.

"Stop putting words in my mouth! I didn't say it was bad, I just more or so said this is hard work. You think it isn't, but it is. You don't think about me. Look at what I went through, what we went through. I had post partum with the twins, we lost Chloe. Raj was our miracle baby, Joseph. I didn't want to take that chance and mess things up. Can't you see that?" She began to cry again. "It wasn't to hurt you, I swear. It was something I did think about, but didn't entertain it anymore until the doctor asked me before delivery. It was a split second decision. I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be a big deal."

Joe didn't say anything more. He turned around and walked out the room, slamming the door.


	10. Chapter 8

_**Thank you guys for the reviews, follows and favorites! Y'all are awesome. Keep it going.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no one but the original characters. I write for enjoyment not profit.**_

Dear Sister  
>Chapter 8<p>

So much for a nice anniversary this year.

That was Sarena's first thought as she woke up the next morning, followed with frantically flying out of bed as the sun was shining through the window. Sarena never slept in, mainly because she was always up with one of the kids. The clock read nine a.m., and she was beside herself. Throwing on a shirt and shorts, she ran down the hall to the kids' bedrooms to find them all empty, then ran down the stairs calling their names.

"Sis, Joe took them to school. Raj is with him." Val called from the laundry room as Sarena ran past her.

"Why didn't he wake me?" Sarena asked no one in particular. "I always do..."

"He said something about having a bad night. He did tell me to let you know he went to his mom's house."

"Figures."

Sarena went upstairs to shower and get ready for the day. Right then, she knew that Joe wouldn't be coming home until late tonight and would head out very early tomorrow. He always did that when they were fighting. And of course he was pretty angry at her, and the heated exchange they had made matters worse. Before she showered, she called Joe.

"Hello?"

"Thanks for waking me up this morning to let me know you had the kids."

Joe let out a deep, frustrated sigh. "Sarena, I'm not dealing with your shit today."

"You don't have to deal with my shit motherfucker, but be considerate when you decide you want to take the twins to school and take our son for a joyride to Mom's house."

"Oh, like you were considerate when you got fixed."

"FUCK YOU."

Sarena hung up on him and threw her phone across the room. It was clear he was still pissed off over it. Sarena waited a few minutes to gather herself before getting ready.

After her shower, Sarena threw on jeans and a t-shirt followed with putting her hair in a top knot bun. She had to take Val to her probation officer for a quick visit and then drop her off with friends for lunch. Sarena was child free until the twins got home from school, so she decided to go for a pedicure. It was fall, but temperatures were still fairly mild and she needed the relaxation.

After checking in to the salon, Sarena closed her eyes as the massage chair worked on her body. After Joe stormed out of their room last night, Sarena ended up crying herself to sleep. Of course she felt bad about everything. She really didn't know how to tell Joe what she did. Maybe it was because she knew it would be wrong, but didn't realize it at the time. She didn't understand why he was so hellbent on having more children. It was a topic that should have been discussed no questions asked.

Sarena ended up dozing off for a few minutes during her session but she needed the power nap. After getting done, she went by the local craft store to pick up some things for the twins to do this weekend for Thanksgiving. By the time she did other various running around, she picked Val up at the movie theater since she and her friends decided to go there after lunch. After rounding up Val, it was time to pick the twins up from school. Joe texted her after their argument this morning to pick them up.

"Mommy I made a 100 on my test!" Rinoa shouted as she jumped in the car.

"That's great honey! I'm proud of you!" Sarena kissed her on the cheek as she got Rinoa buckled in the SUV.

"I hope I make a 200 on my test tomorrow!" Brandon said, laughing.

"100 is as high as you go unless they do bonus points. We had that in school." Sarena said.

"Brandon will get extra points alone because he's cool, right buddy?" Val said, fist bumping with him.

"Yea! Aunt Val rules!" Brandon shouted.

Joe spent his day off visiting with his mom by day and avoiding Sarena in their home at night. He wasn't ready to talk to her, and Sarena felt bad about it. She knew he was upset and with good reason. By now, Val knew something was up with the couple. The twins were too busy to notice. When all the kids went to bed, Joe went down to the great room to play games while Sarena sat outside. She had an outside candle going to calm her nerves. The candlelight brought a sense of peace to her insane world.

Sarena loved it outside at night, more so because mostly people were asleep. So it allowed her to have a cry to herself when she needed it. Gripping the wet tissue, Sarena continued to let her tears fall while holding a glass of moscato in the other hand, sipping on it occasionally.

"Sis?" Val walked outside, breaking Sarena's train of thought.

Sarena cleared her throat. "Yea?"

"Why are you crying?"

Val came and sat down next to Sarena. Sarena's sniffles dominated the quietness for a couple of minutes; Val waited for her to respond. Looking over at her, Sarena noticed she seemed a bit fidgety. Val did that when she had did cocaine, but Sarena heard that sometimes it stays with you, the fidgety in your motions. Dismissing the thought, Sarena took a deep breath before answering.

"I got my tubes tied when I gave birth to Raj, I didn't tell Joe. I should have, and I put it off because the subject didn't come up. When we went to the family reunion on the 4th of July, his mom mentioned more kids and of course he was on that idea like white on rice. Anyway, he found out."

"Sis, I'm sorry."

Val gave Sarena a hug as she cried some more. Sarena more than welcome the gesture, glad that for once her sister was finally here for her. It made Sarena felt secure and wanted.

"He won't talk to me, I guess I deserve it. It hurts because I didn't do it to hurt nobody. He tells me I'm sefish."

"You should've told him, maybe his pride is hurt and that's why he is acting like that."

Sarena thought about it. Val could be right. That encouraged her to go downstairs and talk to Joe. Maybe at least they could have some leeway in the situation. After talking with Val for a few minutes and calming down, Sarena gave her another hug and the sisters separated. Val stayed outside to read a book while Sarena went downstairs to see Joe.

"Babe?" Sarena asked as she came down the stairs. She saw Joe was playing one of his battle video games, and he didn't answer. Sighing, Sarena walked over to the plush couch, grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge before making it there. She quietly sat down next to him and passed the bottle of water, hoping it would break the ice that formed between them.

"Thanks." He said, taking it and took a big gulp of it before setting it down.

Sarena nodded, not knowing what to say. She just watched him play his game. The silence became unbearable within minutes, and it drove her nuts. Joe wasn't backing down in giving her the silent treatment. Sighing, Sarena had enough and decided to go back upstairs to their bedroom.

"I'll be upstairs."

"Yup."

Sarena let out a frustrated sigh as she made her way inside the bedroom, finding Joe's suitcase empty. Smiling, she figured she would pack it up for him as he had booked an early flight in the morning. Of course he did, he was avoiding her. Sarena packed up his street clothes and took his ring gear out of the dryer to fold up too. She packed his knee pads and boots on top of his gear and made sure he had enough pairs of boxers to cover him for the week. She gathered his toiletries together in his bag so he didn't forget that in the morning before he left.

She heard Joe come up the stairs and check on the kids, telling them goodnight one more time. Sarena grabbed a couple towels and a pair of boxers for him so he could take his shower. She needed one too, but wouldn't take her chances of showering with him. He was too angry at her. When he came into the bedroom, she offered him a small smile.

"Everything is packed and ready to go." She said softly.

"'Kay"

"Joe, please." Sarena begged.

"Please, what?" he asked. "Sarena, you lied to me. What else is there to say? I guess you expect things to be okay whe..."

"I said I'm sorry Joseph! You won't talk to me, what am I supp..."

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO." He bellowed. "I'm not ready to talk about it Sarena. I'm very upset and I don't even want to see you right now."

Sarena nodded quickly before crying again. "I'll just leave you be."

She made it downstairs before losing herself completely. Val had just came inside from reading when she saw Sarena. Nothing was said between the sisters, just Val offered her arms to comfort her upset sister. Val had Sarena sleep in the guest room with her tonight, as Sarena wasn't strong enough emotionally to go upstairs. She set the alarm for six, which is Sarena's time to get up with the twins. Val decided she would cook breakfast for everyone in the morning. Smiling to herself, she knew it would be a matter of time before things would go her way.

_A week and a half later_

Sarena let the kids sleep in this morning, since they were out for the week due to Thanksgiving. Since her failed attempt to talk with Joe, Sarena decided to take another approach and do something sweet to show her remorse. She thought about taking Joe to a 49ers game for their anniversary, but he would be on the road. So it killed that. She also wanted to take him to his favorite restaurant when he returned home. It was easier said then done. After Joe left last Friday morning, Sarena decided to look online for ways to make up for her selfish mistake. Looking for a few days, she finally gathered an idea and thought over the last few days on how to go about it.

After she found a good set up, Sarena spent the weekend printing out various pictures of the two of them together, and a few of them with the kids. Since there were no pictures of Chloe, Sarena decided that she would use a copy of Chloe's ultrasounds and pink roses to symbolize their baby girl. They always put those at her gravesite, so she thought it was a nice touch. Sarena decided to make a photo collage of their life together, and hopefully he will see her effort. She wanted to give it to him on their anniversary when he returned home and then take him out to dinner.

Raj was playing in his bouncer while Nickelodeon was playing to entertain him. Sarena was on the floor beside him putting her collage together. Sarena talked to him as she worked, telling him she was making something nice for Daddy. Raj babbled and laughed at Sarena as she continued to work. Val was out for a morning jog.

"Mommy..." Rinoa called from the stairs. Her hair was a usual wild mess, and she sleepily walked down the stairs. "I'm hungry."

"What you want, baby?" Sarena asked, getting up to meet her.

"Toaster Strudel."

"What kind? We got Boston Cream Pie and Cream Cheese/Strawberry."

"Boston Cream." Rinoa said with a smile.

Sarena fixed that for her while getting out some Strawberry puffs for Raj to snack on. He had already had his morning bottle. After she gave Raj his snack, Brandon came downstairs and so Sarena made him a Toaster Strudel too. As the kids ate, they noticed Sarena's project on the floor.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Brandon asked as he chomped down on the sweet pastry.

"Well I'm glad you asked." Sarena said. "Mommy is working on a project and I would like your help."

"Cool!" Rinoa said. "What is it?"

"Well, Mommy is making a collage."

"What's a collage?" Brandon asked.

"Well, a collage is a bundle of pictures you arrange together to make as an art piece." Sarena said.

"I like art!" Rinoa said.

"I know, that's why I want your help. You see, Mommy made Daddy mad, and I feel really bad for it. So I wanted to make something to make Daddy feel better."

"Is that why you were crying Mommy?" Rinoa asked her. "Brandon and I heard you last night."

Sarena's cheeks turned red from embarrassment. Joe yelled at her on the phone when he called last night to talk to the twins. When she handed Brandon the phone, she went upstairs and let her tears fall once more. She didn't realize the twins went upstairs to see about her.

"Yea, Mommy doesn't feel good about how I made Daddy feel."

"But Daddy loves you, Mommy." Brandon said. "Or else he would leave, right?"

Sarena closed her eyes at the thought. Joe was known to run to another woman when things got tough, and she didn't even think about that notion. But she didn't think he tried that route after trying so hard to work on their marriage after everything with Wade.

"Right. Daddy won't go anywhere honey, its just...Daddy needs his space."

"Oh."

The twins got cleaned up after their breakfast, and they were eager to help Sarena with her project. She had Rinoa cut up some of the pictures while having Brandon glue the pictures onto the posterboard. Sarena got Raj from his bouncer and he was entertained with everyone pitching in. Rinoa then grabbed some crayons and colored in the white spaces when they were finished. She put a crayon in Raj's hand and helped him color too. By then, Val had returned from her jog and went to shower.

"Rinoa, you're a sweet girl." Sarena said, kissing her temple.

"I think Rajie likes to color!" She giggled. "Mommy, this is awesome!"

Sarena took a card that she got for her and Joe's anniversary, and began to write something with a purple pen. Smiling at Rinoa, she nodded in agreement.

"You want to read what Mommy wrote?" She asked Rinoa.

"Yea!" She handed Raj to Brandon, who had just finished cleaning up the floor for Sarena. Brandon then put Raj back in his bouncer and handed him a toy.

Rinoa read slowly, as she was still learning new words. Sarena helped her a few times.

"It says...'Nothing is more im..." Her grey eyes looked at her mother in confusion.

"Important." Sarena said slowly with a smile.

"Oh. Im.. impor..tant than the magic...al moments you've given my life. My selfish in..ner child for..got that and I'm sorry for your pain. I love you.' Aww Mommy that's sweet." Rinoa said.

"It's corny." Brandon said matter of factly.

"My feelings are hurt." Sarena poked out her lip.

"I'm kidding Mommy, you can say corny things." He laughed as Sarena pinched his butt.

The day passed and since the kids were out of school, they were all able to watch RAW together. Of course Joe was on, and he was scheduled to be in a match with Cesaro. The kids were ecstatic that they would see Daddy wrestle, and they liked watching Cesaro. The match was on in the middle of the show. The kids hooted and hollered when he came out, chanting "Roman Reigns". Sarena had to tell them to be quiet, as Raj was sleeping.

The match was going smooth with the action being taken to the outside. While Joe and Cesaro battled it out, Bray Wyatt showed up in the middle of the match, taking Joe out. Bray began to taunt the crowd afterwards, leaving Joe to gather himself. When Bray turned around, Joe went for the Superman Punch. When he landed, he rolled his ankle and it was enough for Sarena to hear him yell "FUCK!" as he landed.

"Mommy, did Daddy say a bad word?" Brandon said.

Sarena swallowed as she saw John throw up the "X" sign. She knew this wasn't good, but she didn't want to open a can of worms to upset the twins. Taking a deep breath, she figured out what to tell the despondent twins.

"I think he did, but he didn't mean it honey. Sometimes you get carried away."

"He's hurt Mommy!" Rinoa said, feigning concern.

"It'll be okay, honey. It's part of the show. Daddy will be fine and when he calls, he will tell me so." Sarena said. She was nervous now.

It seemed like forever between that and ten minutes after when the phone rang. Sarena grabbed her cell phone, which read "Rollins." Taking a deep breath, Sarena reluctantly answered it, stepping outside so she didn't upset the twins.

"It's bad isn't it?" Sarena asked. "We saw it...the twins are asking questions."

"I'm sorry Holls, but yea." Rollins said. "He can kiss the title shot goodbye. Broken ankle."


	11. Chapter 9

**_Thanks everyone for the reviews, etc! I don't think y'all are ready for the coming chapters..._**

_**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters in this story.**_

Dear Sister  
>Chapter 9<p>

It was a week from hell. After getting the call from Rollins about Joe's injury, Sarena flew out to Minneapolis on red eye to be there for Joe with his new injury. For now, his ankle had to be in a splint until the swelling went down and then from there they would do surgery. He was released in time for the nightmare of holiday traffic to clutter the airports, and that added to the stress for the couple. They got home late Wednesday night and the first Thanksgiving in their new home was a bigger nightmare. Joe was a whiny baby the entire night and Sarena nearly lost her cool at everyone as she cooked all the food and had to clean up the mess his family had left behind. What made matters worse is that Joe didn't even thank her for the effort she put in. Sarena was just glad she had Val there. She would have lost her mind otherwise.

Sarena put off the guest training until after her anniversary with Joe so she could be with him. In that time, she tried to make conversation with Joe as she cared for him. He wasn't happy with her, but it was her duty as a wife to be there for him. She would take him to his doctor appointments and rehab, and would there at his beck and call. She even joked with Val that he was the fifth child for the next few weeks. It was long days and even longer nights, but Sarena was determined to be back in his good graces. Joe's surgery was scheduled for the day after their anniversary.

On the morning of their anniversary, the twins rode the bus to school to buy Sarena time to set up everything for Joe. Of course, his ankle injury thwarted a few plans, but Sarena could roll with the punches. She baked his favorite cake the night before, taken out everything for his favorite dinner. This morning, she was serving him breakfast in bed. Since Val was out with her friends today, she was serving breakfast the best way she knew how: with little on. Raj was with Joe's parents since the night before so Sarena could spend time with Joe.

When Val left for the day, Sarena changed into a lacy black teddy and cooked Joe's breakfast. She made him a large veggie omelet with six strips of bacon, wheat buttered toast and his coffee just the way he likes it. To seal the deal, she wore his favorite heels. She was doing the finishing touches on his breakfast when she heard him call her.

"Sarena!"

"Coming..."

She plated his meal and placed it on the tray carefully. Before she walked to the bedroom, she put on a silk black robe to hide her lingerie. She then took the breakfast to the guest bedroom, where he had been sleeping since the argument. With his broken ankle, the doctor refused for him to attempt to go upstairs, anyways.

"I hope you're hungry..." She said, walking in. The clacking of her heels made Joe's eyes widen in suspense.

He sat up in the bed as he saw that she brought him breakfast. He politely thanked her as she set the tray above his lap. Sarena placed a kiss on top of his temple and told him to eat while she grabbed something from the bedroom. She went to grab the poster of the collage she and the twins made, hoping that this will help out.

To say Joe hadn't thought about what happened was not the case. He thought about their situation constantly since he found out that Sarena had her tubes tied. During Thanksgiving, he and his mom had a long conversation about what had happened. He thought back to that night.

_"This is a two way street, son." His mother said. "I agree, Sarena was wrong. But I see her point too. This was something you two should have discussed further. Probably before Rajie was born."_

_"Maybe we should have. I just thought we were on the same page, that was all." He sighed, running his hands through his hair._

_"Communication is one of the strongest points to have in marriage, Joseph." His mom said. "You should always tell her how you feel and her vice versa. I would have love to seen you two have more children. But I'm okay if you and Sarena stay at four. You two should have a talk and find a common ground. This isn't your normal relationship. Understand her, and she should do the same for you. I know you're upset baby, but I really feel like she didn't do it to hurt you. I see her out there, and you can tell her heart is breaking."_

Since then, Joe didn't give her the silent treatment much, and attempted conversation with his wife. He avoided the subject though. Since their anniversary was on the come up, he didn't want to make things worse. He figured it would come up eventually and they would be able to talk about it. The main question that was running through his mind was why did he want another child so bad? All their children wasn't planned, so why now did he want to try again? He wasn't sure himself, and it confused him.

"I decided to do something different for today..." She said, coming back in and distracting his thoughts.

"You're wearing my heels..." he responded.

"Mm hmm..but first." Sarena grabbed the tray from the bed and sat it down on the floor, making sure Joe got a full view of her backside. "I made you something...but I had some help. The twins thought it would be cool to help me do this. Please, just let me have a moment."

"Okay..." He said.

She grabbed the posterboard. "You wouldn't let me talk, so I gave you the space, and decided maybe actions speak louder then words...pictures mean over a thousand words as well. I wanted to do something from the heart, because 'I'm sorry' isn't enough sometimes."

She handed the poster to Joe, who seemed pleased at her attempt of artistry. For the first time since the argument, she saw a real, genuine smile from her husband as he looked over the pictures of their time together.

"The roses?" He asked.

"They represent Chloe."

"I love it, Sarena." He said, holding out an arm to her. Sarena bent down to give him a hug as he placed a tender kiss on her temple.

"Read the card..." She encouraged.

She laid down in the bed beside him as he opened the card and read note that she wrote for him. After he read it, he put the collage down beside the bed and turned towards Sarena. Cupping her face with his hands, he placed a sweet kiss on her lips followed with a hug.

"I'm sorry too, sweetheart."

"With you being here, right now, I am just focused on getting you back on your feet. Literally." Sarena laughed. "Let's get this and the holidays out of the way, and work on everything in the process."

"Yea, I agree." Joe said, stretching. "This is a start."

"Mmm hmm." Sarena said, letting the edge of her robe fall to reveal some cleavage. "So, maybe before surgery I can talk you into a little making up..."

With that, he kissed her again, this time with a little more aggression. Sarena returned the kiss with as much need, opening her mouth as his tongue snaked its way in. She moaned softly as his tongue tangled with hers, satisfied with tasting him once more. Breaking the kiss, Sarena straddled his lap and placed her hands on his bare chest, lightly tracing his skin with her fingertips.

"May I show you how sorry I am, Daddy?" She purred. "Its our anniversary, and I wanted to pull out...all...the stops.."

She rubbed his leg with her foot, reminding him of the heels. Joe groaned in response, thrusting against her.

"Go on...open your present..." She said, grinding against him.

Joe untied the robe and pushed it back, revealing Sarena's skimpy outfit for him. Sarena moaned softly as she felt his erection pulse against her, and moaned louder as his hands molded around her lacy covered breasts. He kneaded them gently until her nipples grew hard and then pulled the lacy fabric back to reveal her breasts to him. Sarena rocked her hips against him, whimpering as he pulled her nipples gently and thumbed them back and forth.

"You missed Daddy, didn't you?" He taunted her. "I may be on one leg, but I will still run this show. Do you understand me?"

Sarena nodded, causing Joe to spank her.

"I asked you, 'Do you understand me?'"

"Yes, Daddy." She whimpered.

"Take that off, and let Daddy see you naked."

Sarena stood up and removed the teddy much to Joe's satisfaction. He then grabbed his phone and put on some music from Pandora to set the mood. Setting the phone down on the night stand, he ordered Sarena back on the bed.

"When there's a will, there's a way right?" She smirked.

"Hush it. On your hands and knees. Daddy is going to give you a spanking for what you did."

Sarena swallowed hard as she did as she was told. Joe gripped her hips to help aid him in standing. He placed one of his knees on the bed so he didn't put any weight on his injured ankle. Running his hands over Sarena's ample backside, he gave it a few squeezes before spanking her.

"You're a bad girl, aren't you?" He asked as he swatted her bottom.

"Yes, Daddy." She whimpered.

"Tell Daddy what a bad girl you are." _Slap slap slap slap_

"I'm a very bad girl Daddy. I'm sorry."

_Slap, slap, slap, slap. _"You're sorry for what?"

"Lying to you." _Slap, slap slap_

"For what, again?" _Slap, slap, slap, slap_

"I said, lying to you!" Sarena whimpered once more.

His spankings increased harder. "That's right, Daddy doesn't like being lied to."

_Slap, slap, slap._

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

Joe stopped spanking her and turned her over. Taking a fistful of her hair, he placed a hard kiss on her lips. He then placed kisses on her neck, nipping at the soft skin with his teeth. Sarena was turned on by his aggressiveness. Instinctively, her hand wrapped around his erection, stroking him at a slow pace. His groans filled the small room.

"You wanna show me how sorry you are, Sweetheart? Why don't you put that pretty mouth to use? You love sucking Daddy off." He said.

The couple adjusted themselves so Joe was still balanced but Sarena was able to please him as well. She wasted no time in giving Joe what he wanted. Her lips descended down upon him in a slow manner, taking her time in pleasing her husband. His hands weaved in her hair, pushing gently as she increased her pace. She released him with a loud pop before wrapping her tongue around the head, lapping up the precum. Her hand continued to stroke him as she began work on him once more. Before she could get going, his leg was beginning to bother him.

"I need to lay down..." he said.

"Okay." Sarena went to help him get comfortable.

"Come sit on my face...I am ready to taste you." He said.

Sarena placed her hands on the headboard to steady herself as she lowered herself onto his face, per his request. Her moans began to fill the room as his tongue brushed her aching clitoris. He alternated with his tongue and lips, sucking on her clit at a fast pace. Sarena was careful as she rocked her hips to his rhythm.

"Alright baby, ride this dick." He commanded.

Sarena maneuvered herself down his body and sat her body down on him. He sat up with her, and the two shared a kiss as she began to move up and down on him. She grabbed a handful of his hair and buried her head in his shoulder as she pistoned her body on him. His hands gripped her hips, helping her slam her body down continuously. The moved up her sides, squeezing gently before moving to her bouncy, full breasts. Joe took a breast and brought her nipple to his mouth, sucking gently as Sarena slowed down her rhythm. She circled her hips as his tongue circled around her nipple, earning moans from him.

Joe began pinching her nipples as she went back to her normal pace. Her orgasm was close, and her body began to grow hot from the intense sex they were having. Joe took his hand and began to rub her clitoris as her orgasm approached, making Sarena scream his name. Joe then snatched her body off him as his own orgasm was coming close. He made Sarena get on her knees and suck him off once more.

"That's it baby, suck Daddy off." He said, stroking himself.

Sarena did as she was told, swatting his hand away and replacing it with her own. She could feel him pulse around her, signaling how close he was. Joe pulled her head off him and kissed her.

"Daddy wants to cum all over your face."

"Okay..." She said.

"Open your mouth, sweetheart.." He said, groaning as his orgasm finally hit.

Sarena shut her eyes tightly as she felt his warm seed make contact on her skin. She swallowed gently as he watched her, satisfied with how the morning went. Sarena took Joe's shirt and wiped off the excess off her face, not wanting the substance to sting her eyes. The two cleaned up after themselves and decided to take a shower together, not knowing that once again, Val was listening on the other side of the door.


	12. Chapter 10

**_Thank you guys for the continuous reviews, follows and favorites! Enjoy_**

_**Disclaimer: I only own original characters. I write for enjoyment not profit.**_

Dear Sister  
>Chapter 10<p>

Joe's surgery was a few days ago, and it was a success. For the first half of recovery time, it would be touch and go for Joe. It was a clean break, so depending on how fast he healed would determine his ultimate recovery time. From there, the doctor would be strict on how Joe handled his ring work leading up to his comeback.

Sarena hoped that Joe would be okay with the kids, but had confidence in Val that she would be able to help her husband when needed. Since she would be staying overnight to figure out training plans, etc., he would need Val.

Sarena pushed the thought away as she continued to stretch. After she got through stretching, she met Naomi in the ring and ran the ropes. After a couple of rounds of that, she flew up in the air to bump.

_Damn, that felt good._

Sarena bumped on the mat for the first time in well over a year, trying to shake off the ring rust. Today was her first day back at the Performance Center. Last time she was training here, it was before the rape and everything that came with it. It felt good to be back and it felt good that the ring was still showing Sarena who was boss.

"You still bump like a boss, Chickadee." Naomi said, complimenting her.

"Do it for fifteen plus years, you get used to it." Sarena laughed.

The two women did some ring drills before the students started coming in for the day. Sarena was going to be here for two weeks; the first week now and then after Christmas break and the start of the New Year, she would be back for the second week. Since Joe's surgery went great the week before, he encouraged Sarena to start the training at the beginning of this week. He had Val there to help him if he needed it, plus Raj was used to her, so she kept him while Sarena was here at the Performance Center. She was going to stay overnight for two nights then come home early Wednesday to take Joe to the doctor on Thursday.

They were off on the weekends, so Sarena would be home to take care of the family. The twins weren't thrilled that Sarena wouldn't be home, but they were used to a parent being gone the majority of the week. She thought that it would be good for them to spend a little one on one time with their daddy as well. It was a good thing she ordered a good bit of their Christmas presents online this year. That way Joe didn't have to be under stress Christmas shopping.

Once it was time, Sarena and Naomi finished up with their drills. Taking a look at the class, Sarena smiled. This was going to be a great two weeks.

_Meanwhile_

"Son, please..." Joe begged to Raj, who refused his bottle yet again. It was a trying morning for Joe, who was by himself for the morning. Val had a probation appointment, so her friend Jamie picked her up this morning. They would be gone for a few hours.

Sighing, Joe continued to rock Raj back and forth, patting him on the back, rubbing his back, anything to get him to stop screaming crying. He was under enough stress with his ankle, and Raj was not helping the situation. He was in the stage where he wanted Mommy. No one but Mommy. Raj had went through his first round of teething already, so Joe wondered if that could play a part as well. He went to put Raj in his bouncer, and it was like his screaming increased. Joe was losing his patience by the second.

"Goddamn it boy, what do you want!?" Joe ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm down. Grabbing his crutches, Joe hobbled to the kitchen to grab Raj's strawberry puffs snacks. At least Raj could have something while he refused his bottle. He also grabbed a teething ring from the freezer to see if Raj would use that. Joe came back into the living room and gave his demon spawn a handful of puffs. He also went back and got some Bug juice, pouring it in a sippy cup for Raj.

"Son, Mommy won't be here for a couple of days. It's just you and me this morning. Aunt Val will be here in a bit. Please, be a good boy..." He asked pleadingly, knowing Raj didn't understand anything he is saying.

Raj continued to cry, but the crying slowed as he was tiring himself out. Joe picked him up once more and rocked him again, and this time he finally passed out. Joe let out the breath he was holding for so long once his house was quiet again. Joe was able to place Raj in the pack and play beside the recliner and put a blanket over him. After that, he grabbed the remote and changed it to the NFL Network. Playoffs were happening and this was the calm in Joe's storm. Football made everything better.

Awhile later, he decided to heat up some lunch. Sarena had cooked several big meals over the weekend so he could warm them up in the microwave while she was gone. Looking in the fridge, he decided to heat up some chicken and rice. Joe sat at the counter and ate, enjoying what little peace and quiet he had. When he was done, he placed the plate and fork in the sink to wash later, then put Raj's full bottle in the fridge to try again later.

Thirty minutes after Joe sat down in his recliner, Raj woke up the same way he had been all morning, screaming and crying. It was going to be a long day for Joe.

"We are not doing this again." Joe muttered, picking Raj up. He tried the sippy cup and the puffs again, which Raj shoved away.

"My, my, my what a fussy baby." Val came in just in the nick of time.

"Boy, am I glad to see you." Joe said, handing Raj to her.

"Has he had a bottle?"

Val walked into the kitchen, bouncing Raj to calm him down. She looked in the fridge and saw the bottle in there.

"Just formula?"

"Yea. He refused it. I think it's because Sarena is not here."

"Hmm." Val looked in the cabinet and looked at the contents. "Rajie, do you want bananas? Peaches? Pears? All sound so good."

Val decided to do the pears and emptied some of the bottle. Joe watched her as she calmed down Raj. She put some of the mashed pears in the bottle and shook it up, giving it to Raj when she was done. Raj took the bottle and immediately began to drink. Joe raised his eyebrows in astonishment as Val singlehandedly calmed his demon spawn. Something he couldn't do all morning.

"How?"

He continued to watch as Val cradled Raj, his head up against her breast. Shaking his head, Joe knew his boy was just like him.

"Titty baby." He said.

Val laughed at him. "Rajie is spoiled Daddy. He likes bananas, pears or peaches in his bottle. That's why he refused it. That and he wants Mommy." She said.

"And here I was, thinking he was teething."

"There, there, Aunt Val knows what Rajie wants." She cooed at the baby.

Through the afternoon, Val and Joe played with Raj, keeping him entertained. The twins came home from school later on, full of energy. Joe was able to get them in control, making them do their homework and their iPad lessons. Just because he was in crutches didn't mean he couldn't run his house any less. Once he checked their work and signed off on it, he let them go to their rooms upstairs and play until dinner.

Joe had told Brandon and Rinoa to think about what they wanted for dinner while they played. However, being kids, the twins had one time to try Joe, and they got the point immediately. While deciding on what to do for dinner, the twins had started to argue and fight. Val had her hands tied with Raj, so it left Joe to step in.

"GIVE ME MY CRAYONS!" Rinoa shouted.

"I need them for my toys!" Brandon argued

"No you don't! DADDY!"

Joe sighed as he hobbled to the base of the stairs.

"Brandon Leati, you have two seconds to give your sister her crayons back." He said with bass in his voice.

Brandon ran to the top of the stairs, where he saw Joe. "But Daddy, I..."

"ONE."

Within seconds, Rinoa got her crayons back.

After that, Joe was over deciding what to do for dinner. He called in pizza for tonight, not even wanting to go out. He had his hands full, and had no idea how Sarena did it everyday. Then he had a broken ankle on top of that. Dinner went smooth for a change and while Joe got the twins bathed and dressed for bed, Val took Raj. She bathed and fed him his night bottle before he went out for the night. She was still in Raj's room when Joe walked by. He took his time going down the stairs, careful not to overdo it. He remembered that he still needed to wash the dishes from today. He wanted to do that before bed. He wasn't even going to look at Raw tonight; the kids wore him out.

As he began to wash the dishes he thought about Sarena. After today he started to see what his mom and Sarena both were trying to tell him about having more children. He and Sarena touched on the subject about her tubes being tied but he did tell her he would no longer pressure her. They weren't at a hundred percent yet, but they would get there. Joe would need to get over her lying to him and then go from there. He knew Sarena really felt bad, and wished she would have went about things a different way.

He would be seeing how she did things the next eight or so weeks. He might pull his hair out by then, who knows? Joe sighed as he began to clean the dishes. It was going to be a long two weeks.

"Hey." Val startled him as she came into the kitchen.

"Just finishing up dishes before bed. I'm calling it an early night." Joe responded, rinsing out Raj's bottles.

"Would you like company?" She asked, with a sultry tone.

Joe raised his eyebrows in curiosity. The way she said that didn't sit right with him. _Surely she couldn't have meant as in... Of course not, she's Sarena's sister.._. Joe reasoned for a moment. They hadn't got to know each other much. Joe was always on the road. Pushing the thought away, he responded to her.

"No thank you, I'm tired. Maybe some other time." Joe hoped that his intuition proved him wrong. Val was beautiful just like Sarena was. She was a little quiet but if Joe knew women, Val could be provocative. Joe could tell by the way she walked she was like that. Her style was like Sarena's only Val liked to show off a little bit more. Val seemed to be more of a dress girl, as Sarena will throw on jeans and a t shirt in a minute.

"I could make it worth your while..." Val slipped her arm around his waist. "I know you, Joe. Sis says you put it down on her, and I believe it. I've listened to both of you in the act. And trust me, I want in."

She traced his bicep softly, continuing. "You have a keen eye for women when you and Sis fight. So surely you wouldn't mind seeing what the better sister has to offer."

Joe bit his tongue at the come on. He couldn't believe what was happening. Closing his eyes, he regained his composure. Basically she had been listening to them having sex recently; add that to this already awkward situation.

"Valerie, I don't think so." He pushed her arm away.

"Let me show you..." Val pressed her buxom body against his back, running her hands down his sides. "I know how to please a man. You won't remember Sis' name when you give me a..."

Joe turned around and grabbed her wrists, lightly pushing her away. "Valerie, no. I love my wife. I love Sarena."

"You'll regret it." She huffed. To which, Joe inched his face close to hers. Fire danced in his eyes as he confronted Val.

"This is my house. Keep in mind that your stay here is not guaranteed. I will see to that. You will respect me and you will respect Sarena. Do I make myself clear?" Joe's tone was stern and his message was clear. "Valerie?"

"Crystal." She said before she retreated to her room.

_An hour later_

Joe couldn't sleep after that incident. He was beside himself at what Val did. He fought with what to do for what seemed like hours. After his shower, he decided to call his mom to have her come over and help him during the day. He told his mom that Raj was having a hard time not having Sarena there; maybe she could help him with his tantrums. When it was really that he didn't feel comfortable with Val after that. Joe knew with his mom there, Val would have to behave. He also decided not to tell Sarena.

Sarena was on his mind throughout the day, and he wanted to see how her first day back went. Grabbing his tablet, Joe gave Sarena a call on Skype.

"Hi!" Sarena smiled at him.

"Hey Sweetheart, how was your day?"

Sarena studied Joe for a moment, her woman's intuition was nagging at her. Something wasn't right, she just couldn't figure it out. Dismissing it, she continued on with the conversation.

"Great. I missed this. Naomi and I hung out all day, it was great. She's training too, so we are coming up with alot of ideas. We just got done with dinner and going over more things." Her eyes brightened up as she talked about it.

"I see that, and that's great, baby."

"How did you day with Rajie go?"

Joe let out a deep breath. "Trying. Rajie misses Mommy. He's in that stage."

"True, true." Sarena took a drink of her sweet tea. "I miss my babies alot, and I miss you too, husband. When you get around better we'll go out."

"I like that. Maybe dessert?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hmm, I like that. Maybe..." Sarena said coyly. "You need to get better first. You have a job to do. Titles to win."

"Of course."

The two wrapped up their conversation before saying their "I love you's" for the night and hanging up. Joe took another deep breath and laid his head on the pillow. It was nearing midnight, and six o'clock would come very soon.

Wednesday night needed to hurry up and get here. The two weeks needed to end quick too.


	13. Chapter 11

**_Thanks once more for all the support. I apologize if this chapter is too filler; a tie-in if you will. I hope you guys have your seatbelts on...anyways y'all know what to do._**

_**Wishing everyone a safe and happy Thanksgiving!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters in this story. I write for enjoyment, not profit.**_

Dear Sister  
>Chapter 11<p>

It was Thursday, which was Joe's doctor appointment for his check up. Against doctor's orders, Joe was trying slowly to practice walking up and down the stairs, but not too much. But because of Sarena going to the Performance Center, there was times where he had to anyway. Of course he didn't hear the end of it from his wife, but he reasoned with her about the kids and Sarena left it alone after that. With Val gone sometimes, it was unavoidable. Plus the couple talked with the twins and stressed that they needed to understand that Daddy was hurt, to try to be patient when Mommy wasn't home.

After Sarena came home, it was the first time the couple slept together in their bedroom since his injury. The week had went by rather quickly; Sarena's first week back training at the Performance Center was successful. Everyone received both Sarena and Naomi well and she couldn't wait to go back for her second week. It never failed, she was getting "the itch" again. That desire to wrestle.

"Mmm"

Sarena woke up from a deep slumber, only to feel Joe's scruffy facial hair on her skin. He was placing kisses along her naked shoulder and collar bone, licking a path as he kissed various places. His hand rested on her stomach, inching lower as he teased her.

While Joe continued to pepper kisses on her skin, Sarena looked over at the clock right quick. It was a quarter to six. They would have to get the twins up shortly before school. Tomorrow was their last day before the Christmas holiday.

"Think you got a few minutes?" Joe murmured as his hand reached her breast, rubbing gently.

"Babe..." She moaned as his lips reached her hardened nipple, sucking softly. "Your ankle..."

"Daddy wants you to ride on it..." He breathed, placing Sarena's hand on his throbbing erection. Apparently that was the last thing on his mind.

Taking advantage of the short time, Sarena quickly slipped her panties off and straddled Joe, having him sit up with her. His fingers danced along her clitoris, making her pant in the process. Sarena lowered herself onto him, bouncing slow as the two kissed. Sarena picked up her pace as Joe's hands massaged her breasts, both of them lost in the moment.

"Like that, baby?" He groaned.

"Yea," She breathed, moving faster.

"Hey Sarena, I wanted to se...OH MY GOD!" Val busted in the room, making Sarena shriek.

She flew off Joe, and immediately covered herself. She was beyond embarrassed that her sister walked in on them. Sarena had no idea Val would be up walking around.

"Do you know how to KNOCK? Matter of fact, does anybody knock anymore?" Sarena asked, irritated. "Jesus Christ Val, its early!"

"I couldn't sleep," Val had the door partly opened and had hidden behind it to communicate with her sister. "I...I'll just start breakfast."

Truth was, Val had heard Joe's voice in the background and decided to start paying him back for turning her down on Monday. But this was her nice side. Christmas was in a few days, and she would keep the peace until the kids went back to school in two weeks.

Val knew what Joe was doing. Tuesday, his mom came over and the same thing happened on Wednesday. She knew he was uncomfortable with her and made sure nothing would happen between them. He thought he was slick. She would show him in due time.

Sarena told her that she decided to put off her second week of training when the kids returned to school. Until then, Val decided that she would do her own thing. Their mom would be back around then too, but not without some drama coming up. Joe didn't know her, but he would find out soon that Valerie Holloway wasn't one to play with.

Val went downstairs to start the tea kettle for the coffee. Her cell phone went off, signaling a text. Kay had bought her a cell phone the day she was released from prison, and taught her how to use it. For now, it was a simple flip phone until she got used to using a cell phone.

Pushing the thought away, Val opened the phone up to read the text. Smiling, she saw it was Macks. He wasn't in prison as long as she was, and had been in the state for quite some time. He had been staying with Jamie, which was her best friend. Sarena nor Joe knew about this, and they had been talking again. It brought back memories of what was for her, and what could be as well. Val knew she had options.

"God, I can't believe her. Where's her fucking manners!?" Sarena griped as her and Joe shared a quick shower.

Needless to say, Joe wasn't too happy with Val either. He was glad that the covers did their job and covered them cojoined together. After Monday he wouldn't put it past Val to try to see what he was working with. He was still uncomfortable around her, but he knew with the holidays coming up he wanted to keep the peace in the house. Also, he and Sarena were trying to get over the tubes tied argument, and he really didn't want to drive a wedge further in between them. After thinking about the situation, Joe made a promise to himself that if Val came onto him again, that Sarena would be the first to know.

"Its early sweetheart, don't worry. There's always tonight." He nipped at her ear, pushing all thoughts away.

The couple got out of the shower and got dressed, with Sarena helping Joe. She dressed him in lounge pants and one of the WrestleMania t shirts. She threw on a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. After they got dressed, it was almost six thirty. It was time to get the kids up.

"I love your ass in those jeans." Joe said, smacking it.

"Yea?" Sarena backed up against him, teasing him.

"Girl, don't play with grown men." he growled, entering Brandon's room while Sarena went in Raj's.

"Hey baby boy, Mommy is up!" Sarena said, stroking his hair. Raj whimpered a little bit, prompting Sarena to pick him up. "Whoo you're stinky. Let's change that diaper."

Sarena could hear Rinoa whining in the distance as Joe and Brandon tried to wake her up. She also heard Val tinkering in the kitchen, most likely making breakfast. Sarena and Raj laughed together as she teased and tickled him. Once he was cleaned up, Sarena dressed him and both headed downstairs for some breakfast.

"Good morning RiRi, B." Sarena said as she placed kisses on them.

"Hey Mommy." Rinoa said sleepily.

"Good morning Mommy!" Brandon said enthusiastically. At least someone in the Anoa'i household was happy.

"Yummy yogurt." Sarena said, as she and Raj sat down at the table. Sarena had grabbed the strawberry yogurt from the fridge before sitting down. The twins were at the table as well, waiting for Val to finish with the scrambled eggs and bacon.

"I like cheese in mine Aunt Val." Brandon said.

"Already cheese in there big man." She responded, keeping busy at the stove.

Joe was in the living room watching ESPN, as he declined breakfast. Sarena noticed he was rather quiet, but figured it was because of what happened earlier. Val gave the twins their breakfast first while Sarena fed Raj. Raj was a fan of yogurt, and Val had offered to make some scrambled eggs for him to try. Sarena decided he could try it, having Val make some for her so she could share with Raj.

After the twins ate, Joe got them cleaned up and ready for school. Raj loved the scrambled eggs, eating a good part of Sarena's serving. Sarena thanked Val for breakfast and soon the family was out the door. Sarena and Joe buckled everyone in the SUV and it was off to a busy morning.

Val knew that she would have alot of time to herself. In that time, she wanted to devise a plan to make sure Sarena's perfect life was in shambles. She comes home after ten years and the game changed. Sarena had it all, while she had nothing. Her sister has an established career, handsome husband, and three beautiful kids. It ate at Val every single day. It was making her sick, and the fact Joe refused her made it worse.

She had to be on her best behavior as far as her old habits went...she knew that with probation they would surprise drug test her. It had been at least four months since her prison release, she was surprised they haven't drug tested her yet. Her friends always offered the dust to her, but she had to decline. Her luck, she would take it and they would piss her the next day. She needed a hit more than anything right now.

Her life was coming together, slowly but surely. She did want to open up a daycare, and wanted a better life. She didn't want to let go of her friends either, or Macks. Her and Macks were talking, but nothing had happened yet. If her mom found out, she would be losing it. Sarena, too. Kay didn't want Val talking to any of her old friends at all, even though Sarena was lenient when it came to Jamie. Val was a grown woman now, and Kay would just have to get over it.

Sighing, she decided to reply back to Macks. It couldn't hurt too much right now.

For the entire family, next few days were hectic. Christmas went so much better versus Thanksgiving. Sarena and Joe were definitely on better terms this time around, and it made things much easier. This was a season of firsts. It was Sarena and Val's first Christmas together in ten years, and Sarena made sure she got Val some nice gifts to commemorate that. Of course it was Raj's first Christmas, which made it even more special. He was seven months old. Then it was the first Christmas in the new house.

The night before, Sarena and Val made various dishes and prepared the turkey. The sisters definitely missed spending time together doing things like this. This year, Rinoa even helped them out. Sarena had started Christmas morning off making her famous oatmeal which of course led to the annual "piss the twins off" argument. They always wanted to open presents first, but the parents wouldn't let them until they ate breakfast. Sarena and Joe figured by now they would get the routine. Some things didn't change in the Anoa'i household.

The twins took turns opening gifts, and even helped Raj open some. The living room was a mess, as usual. Val offered to clean it up while Sarena tended to Joe's parents coming over to visit. Joe was learning to get around better, but still needed the crutches to travel long distances. Sarena didn't want Joe to do all the work, and made him rest as much as possible.

After that, the entire family went to the Dolphins game that weekend for the playoffs. It was a losing effort, but everyone enjoyed themselves despite that and the rainy weather. Joe was able to secure a box at Sun Life Stadium for the family. It was one of his Christmas presents to Sarena. Since her team was the only one of the family favorites in the playoffs, everyone dressed up in Dolphins apparel, even Joe with a little coaxing. Both he and Brandon wore matching Ryan Tannehill jerseys.

Sarena wore a cute Dolphins shirt with jeans and matching Nike shoes. Val wore a Dolphins shirt too, pairing it with jeans as well. Rinoa outdid everyone, wearing a white dress with white stockings, and white boots. She wore a teal scarf around her neck and had a Dolphins bow in her hair.

New Year's turned out great as well. Joe's parents watched the kids while the couple and Val joined their friends to celebrate. A good time was had by all, with the first part of the evening was spent at the local bar and grill for dinner and some games of pool. The second part of the evening was at the Anoa'i house, hanging outside with the fire pit going and music playing. Sarena definitely cherished making memories with her sister.

The next week saw Sarena and Val having their hands full with the kids. The kids loved having their Daddy home for days at a time. The family watched alot of movies and spent alot of time together while everyone was home under one roof. Sarena couldn't wait for the day that Joe would retire from the ring and be home more often. By then, she figured the twins would be in their late teens, Raj would still be a child. Until then, this time was precious for all of them.

Joe's next doctor visit was the same day as Val's weekly probation visit. Sarena made sure when planning the appointment that it would be around the same time, so Val didn't have to depend on friends all the time. Sarena knew they had lives and worked as well. Alot could change in ten years, and for all she knew, the friends Val still had cleaned up and moved on.

When she told Joe of the day's plans, he didn't seem very enthusiastic about it. Something was nagging at Sarena to ask him what was going on in his head, but she thought better about it. She knew Joe was stressed out, needed help all the time and being limited in what he could do. He was stressed out most of all because the change in routine. He was used to being on the go on the road, and his life at home was at a slower pace with bursts of energy required to handle three children.

"Babe, you'll be in the ring in no time. Let's hope the doctor has good news." Sarena kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's hope." He said, offering his half-smile.

The check up went fairly well. The doctor said Joe should be good to go in three to four weeks. He also said Joe no longer had to use crutches if he didn't want to, that he could put light pressure on his foot. The couple was happy to hear the news, and Joe was glad that he was getting some independence back.

Val's appointment went great too. Starting next month, she would only have to go to the probation officer once a month. Also, today was the day she received her first drug test. Of course it was negative. She was a good girl.

"Valerie, you seem to be doing great. Have you been looking for a job?"

She took a deep breath. "Not really. I applied to an online college. I am wanting to open up my own daycare."

"Sounds good. Listen, given your history, we have a rehab center that is looking for recovering addicts to council. You should consider it. Until next week."

Val shook the lady's hand and walked out of the office to wait on her sister. Things were definitely looking up. But first, she had things to take care of.


	14. Chapter 12

_**Thanks again for the reviews! And welcome new followers. Now, I shall go hide..**_

**_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters in this story. I write for enjoyment, not profit._**

Dear Sister  
>Chapter 12<p>

"Kids! Time to go!"

Sarena clapped her hands as she got the twins situated for their first day back to school. The two-week break felt like two years with the twins, and all the adults were ready for the kids to go back to school. Joe held Raj as Sarena got the book bags on the twins; he was working on a cereal bottle this morning. The plan was for Sarena to drop the twins off at school before heading to the Performance Center. She would stay overnight and come back home Wednesday afternoon.

It was the twins' birthday then, and the couple decided that the twins would go to school this year. They were taping NXT on Thursday, so Sarena wouldn't have to be back there until Thursday afternoon. Joe was planning on going too. Val offered to watch the kids for them that night.

"Okay Rajie. Mommy loves you." She gave Raj some kisses before pinching his cherub cheek. "And I love you too, Joe." Sarena pushed herself up on her tip toes to kiss her husband.

"I love you." He said, kissing her once more.

"Val see ya!" Sarena and the twins were soon out the door, and the silence followed.

Joe had a better morning with Raj, who seemed content after the cereal bottle. He busied himself playing with Raj, keeping an eye on Val just in case she pulled anything. It had been quiet the last couple of weeks, and Joe knew better than to think Val dropped the situation between them. It was not without difficulty having to eat dinner with her every night and spend the holidays with her. Sarena truly had no idea what was going on.

Val had went out for her run before telling Joe she was going to go with Jamie. She said that she was going to stay tonight and most of Tuesday to get out of the house. Which was fine by Joe. The less he dealt with her, the better.

His mom stopped by during lunch and spent the afternoon with the two boys. When the twins returned home from school, she cooked dinner for them and left after the twins were done eating. Joe was able to get them to do homework and each child bathed and in bed. He got used to the routine within a week. Even during their break, Sarena and him both made sure the twins were in bed early so they didn't have problems when they went back to school.

As for Sarena, training went fine as usual. Since they were taping this week, Triple H and Stephanie were at the Performance Center scoping everyone out. When training was done for the day, Stephanie wanted to talk to Sarena.

"How's the kids doing? They'll be seven soon, right?" She asked as Sarena came into the office.

"On Wednesday. Where did the time go?" Sarena responded with a laugh, sitting down when Stephanie offered her to.

"I hear ya, they grow fast, that's for sure. How's Joe?"

"Better. Hoping in about three to four weeks he will be back in the ring."

"Awesome." Steph smiled at her. "Sarena, have you thought about coming back to train? Everyone enjoys you so much, and I know I wanted you to have time from everything that happened the last several months to giving birth."

Sarena knew this conversation would happen when they asked her to come and guest train. She did miss this job, and it was alot to think about. Her and Joe had talked about it not too long ago either. Joe said it was her decision, and to give it some thought and not decide right away.

"Joe and I talked about it; I've entertained the thought." Sarena said. "I'll have to think about it. Raj is in the stage where he wants me right now, but things are good on that end. With my sister living with us at the moment I should consult with her about babysitting, just things like that. Do I have a time frame?"

"Not at all, Sarena." Steph said. "Take all the time you need. I just want you to know that we would love to have you on board. Give me a call sometime."

Sarena was so excited to tell Joe about her conversation with Stephanie. She called Joe on Skype when she got to the hotel and talked to the twins first before talking to him. Joe had Raj with him, and Raj was so excited to see his Mommy. The couple began to talk about their day, but it was cut short when Raj started crying.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, its close to dinner time." Joe said.

"No problem, just call me back when you get everyone in bed...Where's Val?"

"Oh, she spent the night with Jamie. I got it sweetheart, let me get the kids situated and I'll be sure to call you."

It would be a couple hours later before Joe called her back. In that time, Sarena showered and watched a little TV to kill the time. She even texted Val to check on her. She missed being home with the kids. But if she were to start work again, she would be home every night. There were so many things to think about.

"Well, that didn't take as long as I thought." Sarena said, greeting Joe.

"No, Raj went out after the cereal bottle and then it was onto Grumpy and Grumpier." He laughed. "So, tell me about your day."

Sarena told him about how her day went and led up to her chat with Stephanie. Joe seemed genuinely pleased at how that turned out.

"Sweetheart I think you should go back. If you want to, then you need to decide the date and all of that. Alot can happen, doesn't Kay come back in a couple of weeks?"

"Yea, she does." Sarena said. "At least it will just be Raj. But in a couple months he will start walking and stuff. Not sure how Mom or Val will handle that. I'm not ready for Rajie to grow up." She pouted.

"He keeps me busy already, that's for sure." Joe laughed.

The couple finished their conversation shortly after, saying their "I love you's" and hanging up for the night.

_Meanwhile_

Val was in a state of contentment as she laid down on the bed, spent from the activity with Macks. This is what she needed. If anything else about him, she missed the sex. And he didn't disappoint tonight. It had been over ten years, but it was like Macks remembered how her body worked.

She had her first hit tonight too. Macks had scored an eight ball earlier that evening, and with the drug test out of the way, Val knew she could have it again. Just about a week before probation she would have to steer clear to avoid testing positive. Things heated up when her and Macks started making out, then once her top came off, he snorted a line off her stomach and it went from there.

Macks had rented a room for a few days at a ritzy hotel; he had been thinking of moving back to the area until Val had gotten on her feet. The plan was for her to finish school then they would move away from Florida. Macks was such a smooth talker, he had Val at hook, line and sinker if she didn't think about it too much.

As much as Val didn't want to, this was the way to go. She had been hanging out more and more with her friends, particularly because they picked on her for having to live at home. Right now, she was living with Sarena and seeing how perfect her life was made Val mad. So angry she was beginning to resent her younger, more successful sister. It was getting past that stage now.

But after getting close with Sarena again, Val knew her weaknesses, and Joe was surely one of them. She knew how to fuck it all up. She just needed the right time. Soon Sarena would need her, and she would never know Val would be the one to cause such turmoil.

"What you thinkin' beautiful?" His voice broke her train of thought.

"I missed this." She said, looking over at him. "I feel like I'm independent. With Mom and Sarena keeping a watchful eye on me, this was not easy. Since I am a recovering addict, they feel like they got to hover over me."

"As long as you keep that pretty mouth shut, they won't suspect nothing." He said as he nuzzled her neck.

Val wrapped her arm around his shoulders as his hand went to her breast, teasing her nipple. It then moved down to her aching mound, making Val sigh as he dipped his finger inside of her. Stroking a few times, he took his coated finger and placed it in his mouth, humming in satisfaction.

"That's one thing about you Holloway girls, always so fucking sweet. You two had the best pussy, I swear." He commented.

Val huffed. "We just had sex for the first time in ten years, and you're talking about Sarena again. Can we not talk about her? I'm so sick of her!"

Macks grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to his face. "You must've forgot the rules. I do what I want, when I want. If I wanted to, I could've been calling her name instead of yours a little while ago. Do you want to play this game?"

"N...No..." She stammered.

"Good." He said, throwing her down. "Get on your knees, I'm about to re-educate you."

_Wednesday afternoon_

Sarena had been on the run since lunch. She left training early to take care of things for the twins' birthday today. She couldn't believe that they turned seven today. She had talked to Joe earlier, who let her know that the twins weren't very happy about having to go to school today. Raj had a little cold going on, so Joe spent the morning with his mom taking Raj to the doctor to get seen about, and get some medicine.

Sarena picked up the birthday cake and made reservations for the back dining room at Pizza Hut to have a birthday party tonight. Alicia helped Sarena and Joe out by buying the paper plates, cups and napkins to celebrate their birthday. It was Ninja Turtles and Disney Princess themed, which was a rather odd combination. That was the twins, though.

She pulled in the driveway just as Val was dropped off at the house. Joe hadn't made it back yet, which Sarena knew with his mom, they probably did some other stuff while she was in town. Val helped carry the birthday cake in for Sarena, while Sarena brought their gifts in to put in gift bags. The sisters went to work, not saying much other than general conversation.

As they worked to put the gifts in the bags and taking them to the SUV, Sarena noticed Val wasn't quite herself. She was sniffling alot and was moving around constantly. Sarena wondered what was going on. She didn't have time to ask; they were against the clock to hide the gifts in the SUV before the twins came home from school.

When the twins came home, immediately Sarena made them do homework. After it was done, Joe, his mom and Raj returned home in time to see the twins each open a birthday present. Rinoa received a bracelet making set, while Brandon got the old-school Ninja Turtles movie.

"Mommy will you help me make one this weekend?" Rinoa's grey eyes looked up at Sarena.

"Of course, honey. Aunt Val can help too!"

"Yea Aunt Val, will you?" Rinoa batted those eyes at Val.

"Yea...sure." Val managed a smile for her niece.

Soon the family traveled to Pizza Hut and began the birthday party. Sarena had the twins invite a couple of their friends from school to come, as well as their family friends. Joe's parents also showed up for the festivities. Naomi and Jimmy showed up with his children to play with their cousins. It was a great turnout. Brandon and Rinoa were spoiled with many presents, and their smiles didn't leave their faces.

"I love you, Brandon." Rinoa said, hugging him. "I love being your twin!"

"I love you, RiRi." Brandon returned the hug, making everyone in the room gush and "aww" at the twins' interaction.

Sarena took a picture of it, and had them take another picture for her. Then, she had them thank everyone for coming and getting them gifts. They were working on their manners and being polite to others. Brandon was getting better at not bullying others. He actually did really good tonight. He helped Anthony around when the kids were getting restless from waiting on food. Anthony had just started walking, whereas Danielle was just standing on her own. She would be next.

"Okay kids, let's all get in a bundle and pose for a picture!" Sarena encouraged. It took a moment for the kids to gather before getting in place.

When Sarena snapped the picture, she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Turning around she noticed, Naomi was getting her attention. Raising her eyebrow in curiosity, it prompted Naomi to speak up.

"Next year, there will be someone new joining us for a picture." She couldn't hide her smile.

"Huh?" Sarena asked.

"Um...someone...new...?" Naomi dropped the hint, placing her hand on her still flat stomach.

"No!" Sarena gasped. "We...we just trained together!"

"Yea, after that I found out I was expecting! We did it!"

"Literally." Jimmy joked, making the adults laugh. Everyone was genuinely excited for the couple, celebrating with cheers and congratulations. Things were so good right now, Sarena couldn't imagine it getting any better.

The next day, Sarena got up and got the twins ready for school. Val was up as usual, cooking the twins breakfast. They wanted pancakes this morning, which Val obliged to their request. While the twins ate, Sarena checked their homework and signed off on various paperwork, then packed up some lunch for them. Raj busied himself eating scrambled eggs, babbling from time to time.

"I think scrambled eggs is Rajie's favorite." Val placed a couple kisses on him. Raj smiled at her, grabbing a piece of egg and crushing it with his hand. Val smiled at him and gave him another kiss.

"Just like the twins. They fucking loved that and turkey links." Sarena commented.

"Mommy that's a bad word." Brandon said.

"I'm sorry, they loved that and turkey links." Sarena smiled at her son.

Sarena had them ride the bus this morning, so she walked outside with the twins and waited with them until the bus arrived. In the meantime, Raj had fell asleep and Val laid him down for his morning nap. Once Sarena came back in, she noticed Val had cleaned up. But she wasn't outside reading a book. She was sitting at the bar on the kitchen island, looking depressed.

"Val, what's wrong?" Sarena asked. "Are you okay?"

She noticed Val was crying. "Val? What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Sarena...I can't keep quiet any longer." She sniffled. "Two weeks ago, Joe propositioned me while you were training. I said no, and that was that...well..."

She stood up. "The other day when the twins were at school, he propositioned me again and I again said no. Well, he got physical with me..."

She took her shirt off, and Sarena's breath left her body as she saw the fingerprints that bruised her upper body. She was sobbing now. Closing her eyes, Sarena started to have flashbacks of that horrible morning in the Doubletree, how she couldn't barely walk, the bruises that adorned her body as she gathered her psyche of what happened. How she figured out Wade raped her. Sarena started to sob with her sister. Why would Joe do this to her? What is everything she ever stood for? Her own sister?

"Val...I...I'm so sorry Val..." Sarena hugged her sister and the sisters cried their tears out.

When Sarena was done crying, she was still having the flashbacks. Her shock and sadness then turned into anger. Val had excused herself to go in her bedroom, smiling on the inside that her plan was accomplished. Sarena however took charge upstairs, her tears flowing once more as she continued to think.

Forcefully opening the door, Sarena stared at Joe, whose back was to her.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He said.

He had no idea what was about to go down.


	15. Chapter 13

_**Thank you guys for the follows, favorites, and rather...emotional reviews...I shall hide some more. I figured to give you guys another one this week. Enjoy.**_

_**I own no one but the original characters in this story.**_

Dear Sister  
>Chapter 13<p>

"You just can't keep your hands off women, can you?"

Sarena's tears streamed down her face as she continued to look at Joe, who turned to face her. His eyebrows raised in puzzlement, wondering what happened. Everything was fine last night, Joe wondered what happened between then and now as he saw Sarena upset.

"What are you talking about? Why are you crying?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" She shouted. "How dare you put your hands on my sister! Your ass tried to hit on her but you left evidence!" She went to slap him.

"I didn't do anything!" He said, blocking Sarena's hand. "What the fuck is this about?"

"You tried to fuck Val and you groped her! She has bruises on her body from where you touched her!" Sarena finally slapped him.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" He roared. "I didn't do ANYTHING."

"Stop lying to me, to yourself! This always fucking happens when we aren't on the same page. Why do you keep pulling me into shit like this!"

"It didn't happen!" He pleaded.

"I know you're mad at me, but Joseph, you didn't have to do this!" Sarena cried. "It's the ultimate fuck you!"

"Sarena its not true!"

"It was the same thing with Wade." Sarena sobbed. "He left bruises all over my body. It's the ultimate disrespect. You groped my sister...MY SISTER!"

"I didn't touch Val!" Joe pleaded once more, reaching for her. "Please, Sarena..."

"You know what? I want a divorce." Sarena's pushed his hand away as her tears continued to fall. "I can't with your womanizing ways."

"You don't mean that." Joe said, his breath taken away. "Sarena, you're overreacting."

"With good reason too." She snapped back. "Get out."

"This is my house woman!"

"I said get out!"

Joe didn't try to argue with her anymore. Thinking of the conversation, he remembered how the therapist told him if Sarena had an episode pertaining to the rape, let her go through it. So instead of arguing, he moved past Sarena and got down the stairs carefully as he was still a little restricted from his ankle. Once he made it down, he grabbed his cell phone and proceeded to go outside. When he reached the back door, he saw Val's door was open and it made him sick when he saw the smirk on her face.

"You fucking bitch." He growled.

"I told you that you would regret it." She said sweetly.

"DON'T TALK TO HER! SHE'S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH" Sarena yelled down the stairs.

"Deal with it." Val smirked once more.

Joe slammed the door as he exited out, shattering the glass behind him.

"You'll fix that!" Sarena called to him.

"You just kicked me out. It's your fucking problem now."

_Later_

"Dude, come on." Ambrose knelt in front of Joe, who had been an emotional wreck since this morning. He couldn't reach his mom, so Ambrose was the next person he called. As soon as Joe got in Ambrose's truck, he broke down in tears and sobbed for what seemed like hours. "You need to eat something."

"You gotta believe me Ambrose." He said. "AJ, please."

"I got you." Ambrose responded.

AJ had already gotten the phone call from Sarena before the men made it back, and had given Joe the stink eye all day. When they had arrived to The Ambrose residence, as Ambrose liked to call it, AJ made it known what she thought about him. To which she and Ambrose started arguing and he made her leave. However she returned later. Joe told Ambrose what happened after she left and was glad to know Ambrose stood with him.

"You're garbage." She said.

"Your train of thought is garbage." Ambrose stood up. "Big cat is upset, he was not this upset in the past. This bitch set him up clear as day."

"I think Val is a nice girl." She said. "I don't think she would lie."

"Well nice girls lie every day sweet pea." Joe said.

AJ rolled her eyes and stood up to leave. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight Jon."

"I don't give a shit. Why don't you take your ass to your bestie's house. Bathe in those lies some more." Ambrose taunted her. "Or you don't want to get in the middle of it like you said last time. What friend."

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed at him.

"Yea babe that's not what you said when I showed you who was boss against that wall last night." He retorted.

AJ stomped out of the living room and up the stairs, slamming their bedroom door when she made it there. It was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, the two men didn't say anything. The bedroom door opened up and AJ stomped down the stairs again with her purse in tow. Grabbing her keys off the counter, she went to leave.

"You ain't gonna cook me no supper?" Ambrose taunted some more.

"You fucking figure it out." AJ slammed the door.

Joe raised his eyebrows in response. "That went well."

"I ain't worried about her ass." Ambrose said. "I know you wouldn't have touched that girl. You love Holls way too much to do this kind of shit. Granted you didn't make good choices in the past when y'all have fought. But you wouldn't have went this low. Then the girl said you groped her."

"I never ever forced myself on women." Joe said. "That's what kills me. This bitch told Sarena I forced myself on her and left marks! Of course, with the rape, Sarena had an episode. I could really stomp her sister's ass right now. Fucking bitch."

Just then, Joe's cell phone rang. Picking it up, he saw it was his mom. She was finally returning his call.

"Mom..." He breathed, his tears surfacing again.

"Honey is everything alright?" She asked.

"No..." He started to cry again. Within the hour, his mom made it to Ambrose's and picked him up. Joe proceeded to go through the story once more.

_Meanwhile_

"Let's just move on and look forward." Val said. "I don't want to talk about it no more."

"You're right. I know what to tell the twins today. You'll watch them while I'm at NXT tonight. I'm not gonna say anything to anyone. I don't need it."

"That'll be great." Val said. "That will take my mind off of things for the time being."

Sarena was getting ready to head to Orlando for the NXT event. She didn't want to let on about her new major problem. It was obvious Joe wasn't going to go, and he wasn't obligated to in the first place. From her conversation with AJ this morning, she would tag along for the trip to offer emotional support. It didn't help matters when both women found out Ambrose picked him up. Things would get more awkward and uncomfortable.

AJ arrived a little while later; Sarena called down to her that she was upstairs. AJ came up and slammed her purse down, letting out a frustrated sigh. After saying hello, she laid down on the bed.

"Join the club." Sarena said.

"Well Jon is on his side." AJ said. "This is going to be an ugly battle if you do pursue divorce."

"Well right now I want it. But I need to figure out a plan. Living arrangements, how to tell the kids. I'm done." Sarena said. "Let's not talk about it. I want to go to NXT with a clear head and focus on that."

Val couldn't help but to smile on the inside. Soon, Sarena would be her ticket to a new life, and when she was finished with school she would take off and not come back. She can truly start over then. Macks made her think about things the other day. He promised her that they wouldn't come back to Florida. She could run her daycare and he would be the dopeman bringing in the real cash. They would live like royalty and she wouldn't have to worry about anything. She wanted everything Sarena had, and she'll be damned if she wasn't going to be top dog too.

She planned on keeping her reunion with Macks a secret. Sarena would never know about it as long as Val kept her mouth shut. If not, Sarena would be throwing a fit, and then would tell Mom. And they certainly couldn't have that. Being in her late thirties, Val felt like a teenager sneaking around like this. But it had to be done.

Even though she was doing coke again, she had to be careful, as she was on probation. She would only do it right after her appointment and stay clean. The stuff stayed in the body for about two to four days but with their kind of test at the office, it can detect cocaine up to three weeks after use. But it felt good to have that kind of feeling again. It made her feel invincible.

"Val, are you hungry?" Sarena asked her, breaking her train of thought.

"Yea, I could eat."

Raj woke up after Sarena was done getting ready, and the ladies trekked downstairs. Sarena made a quick dinner for everyone. The twins showed up a few minutes after Sarena started cooking, and they were ready to eat. They knew NXT was tonight, and they assumed Daddy was there already. Sarena would use that tonight for a excuse and come up with something tomorrow.

Sarena and AJ were quick to scarf dinner down, as they needed to get on the road soon. While they cleaned up, the twins were finishing up, with Raj eating diced pears. Val kept a close eye on them as they finished up. Sarena gave the kids kisses and told them to do their homework, and she was getting ready to head out.

"Val, you barely ate." Sarena said, noticing her plate was still pretty much full.

"Well, I guess with everything going on, I'm not feeling it." She said, pushing her plate away. "I'll eat it later I guess."

Sarena raised her eyebrows in response, keeping the strange behavior noted. "Okay, well have a good night."

The show went great, but there were times when Sarena couldn't get Joe out of her mind. She was wondering how he was doing, and what he was thinking. He kept texting her, begging her to talk to him. She couldn't do it. Now right now. Her gut was telling her she needed to listen to him. But her gut steered her wrong before, and Sarena's emotions couldn't handle it.

Joe knew that Sarena would need time, and he was willing to give it to her. He kept telling himself the therapist's advice. But she needed to know, to understand what was going on. He was innocent and he didn't want to lose her over a lie. His plan was to let things cool down for a few days and then go over there to try to talk to her. It was killing him; he couldn't see his kids, in addition to the silent treatment. His mom was his biggest support right now next to Ambrose.

He didn't think Sarena would have told anyone at NXT, and AJ sure as hell wouldn't either. He wondered if the rest of their group knew. He continued to think. He hadn't heard from Rollins all day long. He was at the birthday party and everything was fine too. He didn't go to the show tonight; least as of last night that wasn't the plan. Before he knew it, a lightbulb went off in his head. Rollins has a connection with Sarena, and he could be the key to win her back. It helped with Wade, and surely this can work. Joe smiled for the first time in hours. Picking up his cell phone, he dialed Rollins' number.

"What's up man?" Rollins answered.

"Colby, I need your help."


	16. Chapter 14

_**Thanks guys for your reviews, follows and favorites. I can come out of hiding now. lol I hope you still have your seatbelts on, because...well...ready and tell me what y'all think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no one but the original characters. I write for enjoyment not profit.**_

Dear Sister  
>Chapter 14<p>

It had been a week since everything happened with Joe. Sarena did text him over the weekend, and told him that he could get the kids by this coming up weekend. She had told Joe that she didn't want to break the news to them yet, and told them that he was on the road for the week. Joe was okay with that for the time being. He led Sarena on and let her run everything while he sat back.

It still didn't make him feel better, but after his phone call with Rollins, he knew he was not out of the woods yet. Joe told Rollins about the situation and was relieved when Rollins listened the entire time, and didn't even jump to conclusions. If anything, he was surprised that he nor Shawna knew about anything. Sarena had yet to call them as of this morning. He had told Joe that he would let him know if she had got in touch with them.

It had been the longest week and a half of his life. Here he was, being accused of something he didn't do, and Val was the reason for all this mess. And she knew it, too. Val kept calling him, though he wouldn't answer. The first time he answered, Val told him to get ready to say goodbye to Sarena and the kids, the she would win the war. What war? Joe had nothing against her until her accusations about being groped by him and him forcing himself on her.

Joe knew he had to be patient. Sarena was a hot head, but once she calmed down and Rollins gets to her, she would find out what was going on. He wouldn't mention the incident to her again. If anything else other than his love for his wife, their kids was the reason he kept going and worth fighting this battle. He missed them so much.

The twins were out of school for staff development day, so Sarena let them sleep in this morning. Raj had a check up to see about the cold that he had been battling. For the most part, Raj was happy and doing great. His appetite was back and he was babbling more than ever. Val was up and at it this morning, making him scrambled eggs. For her, it was her and Raj's "bonding time". Raj knew it too, paying attention to her and blew raspberries when she would talk to him.

After Raj ate, Sarena cleaned him up and got him dressed to go to the doctor. When she left, Val immediately texted Macks to let him know she was gone, and that the twins wouldn't wake up for another two hours. She needed him now. Within minutes, he showed up.

"Nice place.." He commented.

"Shut up."

Val seared a kiss on him and the two tiptoed to her room. Pushing him on the bed, Val dropped her shorts and panties in one swoop, and sat herself down on top of him. They made it quick, and they both made sure the other was satisfied. Before he left, he gave her a small bag of coke to thank her.

"I can't take that; probation visit is in two weeks." She said.

"You'll be fine. Get your fix. I'll see you soon." He cupped her mound as he kissed her.

Val took a quick shower before getting dressed for the day. After blow drying her hair, she made sure she ate first, because she knew after this hit she wouldn't eat the rest of the day. That only took a few minutes. When she finished up, she called Sarena to make sure she was still at the doctor's office. She didn't need her sister catching her getting high.

As soon as Val hung up with Sarena she cleared the coffee table and got her powder lined up. She decided to do two lines, figuring a few minutes wouldn't hurt. She grabbed a dollar bill from her purse and rolled it up, kneeling in front of the coffee table. The first line felt like fire, and man it felt good. Val took a deep breath as she sniffed, taking her high in. The second line went much better, not hurting as bad. She stopped halfway, wanting to savor the moment. Dipping her head down she began to snort the rest of the line.

"Aunt Val, what are you doing?" Brandon asked her, making Val jump.

"Boy how long have you been there?" Val asked, alarmed.

"A couple minutes. What was that long line?"

Val began to panic. What should she say? What should she do? She was high as a kite, and scrambled for an answer.

"Where is your sister?" She decided to borrow time.

"Still sleeping. But you didn't answer my question Aunt Val."

"It was a candy fix."

"What candy fix?"

Rinoa came down the stairs, curious to what her brother and Aunt were talking about. She brought her blanket down and walked towards the couch, making Val panic more.

"Don't! Come near here." Val jumped up. "Don't touch this shit."

"Don't say bad words Aunt Val." Rinoa said, cowering.

"Aunt Val, you're being weird." Brandon responded.

"I'm fine, you two don't say shit to your mother. It was a candy fix. Nothing more."

The twins looked on petrified as Val cleaned up the little bit of line she had left. She was pissed she had to waste it. She was more pissed off at herself for letting herself do this on a whim. She was not ready for the twins to wake up. Grabbing the 409 cleaner from the kitchen, Val cleaned the table off and cleaned it again.

"Are you two hungry?" She asked them. The twins now sat next to each other, nodding and afraid to speak.

"I'm fine babies. You guys want pancakes?" She asked in a softer tone.

"YEA!"

The twins didn't say anything the next few days, which relieved Val. Over time, she and Sarena were learning how to make the bracelets with Rinoa, and Brandon wanted to watch the Ninja Turtles movie every day. Sarena was now done with her training and home during the day. So it eventually lead Val to go back to Jamie's to hang out with her and Macks. Joe still hadn't come around either, and Val knew that she won. For now, that is. Sarena wasn't talking about him, and the subject didn't come up anymore. She knew Sarena was upset, but that was okay. She would feel better soon.

Within those few days, Sarena only talked to Joe a few times, but it was only for the kids to talk to him. They arranged for a day next week in addition to the weekend for him to visit with the kids. The twins were asking questions and Sarena could no longer avoid the issue. She decided during Joe's visit that they would tell the twins that they were separated and getting a divorce. _But are we separated?_ Sarena asked. She guessed that conversation would happen in that time frame as well.

Sarena had alot to think about. She took the twins to school that morning and let Joe's mom have Raj for the day. She needed to do the bills anyway. Val had told her that she was going to Jamie's after her morning run. She was expecting a letter from the college any day now, and Sarena was sure to look out for it. Clearing out the mailbox, Sarena just saw a couple late birthday cards for the twins and some junk mail. Coming inside, Sarena went to work on the bills.

While she was balancing out the checkbook, she heard a knock at the door. Yelling for them to come in, she was surprised when she saw Rollins pop in. Greeting him with a hug, Sarena invited him to sit down and offered sweet tea or water. He took a water, and wasted no time in talking to Sarena.

"Well you haven't called, which is normal, but I already know what's going on." He said.

"About me and Reigns?" She asked.

"Yea. Holls, he's devastated. I don't know what I have to tell you to convince you he didn't do what he is accused of."

"There were marks on her body, Colby." Sarena said through gritted teeth as she slammed her pen down. "Val has not been with anyone, and she and Joe spent time together while I was down at the Performance Center."

Rollins sighed. "Look, I get it. It's not fair...with what you went through, I guess your reaction was normal. But Holls, think about it. Matter of fact, have you thought? You're good at not being rational."

"If you're going to criticize me, get out of my house." Sarena stood up. "Val does not deserve this treatment!"

"How about no?" Rollins stood up with her and the two were inches apart. "You won't listen to him, and you know me, I don't bullshit around with you. I'm telling you, think about it. I was there when he found out about Wade. Think about it. Remember how he felt? Remember how he fucking lost it?"

He stepped back from Sarena. "I've never seen Joe like that. He lost his fucking mind after he found out you were raped. Do you seriously think he would do this to someone else? Has he ever hit you, forced himself on you? You're his wife! You've known him about ten or so years now. Come on. Be real, Holls."

Sarena sat down and looked out the window, lost in thought. "I don't think Val would lie about this either."

"Someone is Holls, and it's not your husband. He's been a wreck. There's more to the story than what your sister is telling you. I got on to Reigns about this; one thing is for certain. You two can't communicate worth a shit. I'm always stepping in to play marriage counselor." He chuckled.

"Seriously, clear that hot head of yours and think of what I said. I just wanted to put the bug in your ear. Don't overreact, just think about it and figure it out. Before you do something you regret."

He walked over to Sarena and gave her a hug. "I love you Holls, and I wouldn't steer you wrong."

With that he was out the door. Sarena let out a long sigh, feeling a headache coming on. She knew that Joe put him up to this. She didn't even tell anyone other than Alicia and AJ. The less people knew the better. Rollins did have a point though. As much as Sarena didn't want to revisit the past, she needed to. Her gut was telling her to. It had bothered her for way too long.

She closed her eyes as she thought about the day she told Joe that Wade had raped her. How he grabbed her in a hug and they sank down to the floor together, crying. He was an absolute basketcase. He was upset, angry and beside himself. He would hold her close at night, telling her how sorry he was for leaving her, and how he would never let anyone hurt her again. Hell, he risked his job beating the shit out of Wade for what he did.

Tears sprung to Sarena's eyes as she thought about it. Maybe she was wrong in not letting him have a say. But where did that leave Val?

Sarena dried her tears and went back to working on her bills. She opened up the cell phone bill and right away it wasn't right. Eight hundred dollars? Sarena looked at it again to make sure she wasn't losing it. But it was there in bold print **864.72**. She and Joe had an international plan, being they traveled and with Joe on the road, but it was never this high. And that was for one month.

"What the hell?" Sarena sighed and decided to log in to the website online. Going into the study, Sarena did just that, and went into the detailed phone records. She printed the pages out, all eight of them. What she discovered was alarming.

"What is this?" After Kay left for Honduras, they transferred Val's phone number to Sarena's account. Right there told Sarena it had to be her. She saw that Val had been making numerous phone calls to Joe. She recognized the number right away. Thinking back, Sarena remembered the day she put Joe out. All these calls were after she kicked him out.

Sarena noticed the calls were at all hours too. She continued to investigate. She noticed another phone number that was being called often, but didn't recognize the number. It was at all hours as well. That was what was incurring the charges. Some calls lasted hours. Apparently the number was not in their network. What in the world was Val doing? But she changed. Val wasn't the same person she was years ago. What was really going on? Sarena felt her blood boil. Her gut said to call the other cell phone number. Sarena decided she better start trusting it.

Calling from the house phone, Sarena dialed the number that kept her phone number restricted first before dialing the cell phone number. One ring, two rings. Sarena wondered if they would answer a restricted call. The third ring someone answered.

"Hello?" Sarena knew the voice immediately and did all she could not to say anything.

"Hello?"

"Babe, who's that?" She heard Val in the distance.

Sarena slammed the phone down. She knew what she had to do.


End file.
